


【翻译】钟表匠

by raojia



Series: 钟表匠系列 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cardverse, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 为何人类就是无法同钟表与群星一样？同它们一样，永远按照既定的轨道前行，永远遵从固有的命运——人类总是不同的。在天性的驱使之下，他们始终做不到接受这世界原本的形貌，永远无法忍受干涉自然的欲望。亚瑟始终认为造物主就应当是钟表匠的模样，诸神创造人类，一如他们创造钟表，诸神安排钟表运行的刻度，一如他们安排人类应有的命运，可是生活总有法子把所有的一切都搅成一团乱糟，彻底同节律相反。亚瑟能感觉到自己的心脏正随着阿尔弗雷德的一起跳动，他们现在倒是与命运的节拍相互吻合了。米英，黑桃KQ设定。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711340) by [mandathegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat). 



> 作者注：大家好，我才把这篇从FF搬到AO3来，我有做一些小小的改动，主要是增加了更多魔法方面的细节。
> 
> 译者注：虽然这一篇中没有提及，不过这一系列有生子设定，此外，第一章含些许西英成分，阿尔正式出场于第二章，正常情况下每周更新一次，以上。

曾有一片土地在此存在如常，但地图却无法以尺码丈量。

那里的人们与此的不同，万事万物出双入对；扑克的名就冠在那片土地上。

在眼见并不为实之地，

魔法与巫师恣意生长，

男人能够生子，更能享皇后的名号，

那就是吟游诗人所传唱的地方。

 

在这里生活着旧时代的英雄，

横行的怪物，尊崇的王子，

故事将它们一一讲述，

在此我带你领略那四大王国，每一个都平和安好。

 

排第一的红心，在此传统至上，

它是音乐、艺术与宗教的王国，

在三大家族的治下绵延许久，

同舟共济乃是它们最强的武器，团结协作永垂不朽。

 

紧随其后的方块，富饶的土壤，丰裕、繁荣、永不衰败， 

它们的奢华向来无人质疑，

中立，和平，始终饱满的钱包，

如若问询它的意义，只消知道那是至纯至美的土地。

 

再然后是我们的梅花，带着些许的谎言和狡诈，

佩戴绿色的徽章，眼中却泛着雪白，

无论怎样努力，始终冷酷无情，

梅花的王国是冰冷的地界，它的臣民日夜哭泣。

 

最后登场的是亲爱的黑桃， 

以力量，蜕变与弯曲的刀刃闻名，

海盗与魔法潜藏在阴影深处，

需得无法安寝的皇室日夜警惕。

 

现在我希望你不要厌倦我的絮语，让我们将船头调转，回到我们那最后也是最爱的王国，

我们的故事就在此处成长。

 

在千年前的暴雨之夜，

此地建成日益繁盛的王国，

海盗王们实施暴政，带来繁荣，也带来扩张。

 

渐渐的海盗变成了贵族，

腐朽而古老，掩着陈旧的大门，

他们说，为了王国与希望——

残酷的统治一如既往。

 

在不断的扩张里事情发生了变化，

人民反叛了，高举拳头与利剑，

其中甚至有皇室与贵族的身影。

 

在这一夜里王国倾覆，王与王后被抓到台前，

头颅落下，王国倾倒。

 

而第二天的清晨新皇加冕登基， 

带来新的自由，新的思想；他崭新的王国如同一个孩子，

张开双臂欢迎他的驾临，

袒露的胸口印着旧贵族留下的深重伤疤。

 

新任的国王仁慈而善良，他获得了人民的尊敬， 

他饶恕了囚徒，解开他们身上的束缚，

准许他们重新返回那阴湿多雨的海岸——

只有一个附加的条件：

 

他要他们放弃海盗的旗帜，放弃传承的家徽与骷髅， 

当海盗从海洋上隐匿的时刻，他许给他们在所有英属地域里贵族领主的权利，

他允许他们与约书亚•琼斯陛下共享和平。

 

于是他们放弃了身份，转而接受国王的封赏，然而雷电依然蕴藏于血脉当中， 

铭刻那些神秘的过往。

在海盗之前，姓柯克兰的人们是天生的法师，由他们开创出最早的风暴魔法，

那魔法是他们的定锚。

 

直到这些历史也成为故事书上轻描淡写的字句， 

直到家族间的仇恨随着时间的流逝而日渐弭平，

直到两百年后的王子与法师相遇，

直到他们相爱，更先于战时的钟敲出闷响。

 

现在，是故事开始的时候了，

当和平如流沙般在指尖消逝，

当爱带来的伤痛更甚于刀口，

当婚姻不过是贵族间既定的筹码，

当王子依然俊朗迷人，当言语仍还锋利如刀，

此乃黑桃国所发生的故事。


	2. 第一章

不管亚瑟•柯克兰走到何处，他的身后仿佛总有阴雨笼罩，诚然，众所周知他的家族是风暴魔法的传人，但亚瑟依然是特别的。

用城堡附近那些沿河而居的村民的说法，亚瑟无疑是个身怀邪恶力量的男巫，尽管亚瑟很清楚那并非事实。但是身为柯克兰这个贵族家庭最小的儿子，他总还是对自己父亲的怒火心怀畏惧，他不能玷污家族的名声。对柯克兰老爷来说，旁人对这家族的看法十分重要，历史早就证明了这一点。

但亚瑟只是这个家族里最小的孩子，他既不会继承封地也能掠夺荣誉。

无论怎样，他都是个可以受孕的体质。

仅这点而言，亚瑟和他的父亲难得达成了一致。亚瑟并不认为这种体质是什么自然的事情，想想看吧，可以受孕，能和另一个男人生下孩子？他觉得他的父亲应当也这样认为，但或许他只是想多了，没准儿老柯克兰厌恶他的体质只是因为想保护自己年轻的儿子，而不让他和那些所谓的“贵族子弟”交好也只是为了他好。

但当你十六岁的时候，你怎么会觉得你的父亲是为你好，而不是要彻底毁掉你呢？

亚瑟很清楚自己生在特权阶级，也清楚自己与生俱来的是绝大多数人一辈子求而不得的生活，这正是他的机遇。理所当然的，他利用了自己所有的资源，每一天都认真的学习着如何成为一个贵族——像一个贵族那样吃饭，睡觉，甚至只是呼吸。他是个勤恳而聪颖的学生，各方各面都学的很快，而他最先掌握的一点就是，政治不过是世界用以遮羞的表象。

除此以外，他当然也学习魔法。有很多次他怀疑自己的血管里流淌的就是风暴魔法本身而不是血液，当他心浮气躁的时候，天空总会呼应着电闪雷鸣，哪怕是他最平静的时刻，他也能凭空唤出静电，这就是为什么他的头发总是乱糟糟的。他的天分让他在魔法的道路上越走越远，越学越深，直到城堡里内的法师在没有任何能交给他的东西。亚瑟一直觉得他能用自己的魔法做些什么，但他的父亲，和往常一样，毫不允许。

事实上，以他的身份，在这个家族里他所能期待的，有且仅有一场包办婚姻，他甚至不能有更多的要求，只要对方不会伤害他就好。

 

安东尼奥•卡里埃多是他最好的朋友兼最大的对手，那个男人是四大王国的火焰法师，激情洋溢而又冲动易怒，亚瑟和他相识于一场魔法竞技赛，规矩通俗易懂，分别掌握着大地、火焰、空气、水、光与风暴六种元素的六位王国法师们在一片场地内互相比斗，以此争夺观众的目光。那场面实在精彩万分，而在安东尼奥靠着一记漂亮的火焰拳赢下来的时候，亚瑟自然而然的同这位著名的法师开始了攀谈。

在那之后，亚瑟时不时的溜出去见他，在相处的过程当中他慢慢得知安东尼奥•卡里埃多并不大他多少，事实上，这位因跻身于王国法师行列这一世界顶尖的团体并因此闻名遐迩的青年才只有十八岁，仅仅长他两岁。对那时候的亚瑟来说，安东尼奥所代表的就是他生活里最好的部分。

他和安东尼奥慢慢建立了坚实的友谊。这个出身红心国的男孩儿漂泊了太久，这让他感到疲惫非常，而亚瑟却只想抛下一切出门远行。他们的不同显而易见，但这并不妨碍他们谈得来。亚瑟很尊敬安东尼奥，事实上，每次他们碰面以后，亚瑟总会觉得自己又多爱他了一点儿。出于这种理由，他默许了自己所受到的追求，也放任自己喝下了过多的酒，之后乘着醉意，他和安东尼奥上了床。

但当一切都结束之后……

“所以，安东……”

亚瑟实在是不知道该怎么开口，老实说，他很享受性爱的过程，但是他们之间没有哪怕半点火花。

“呃……”

他的话还没说出口，但安东尼奥看起来却已经懂了，“你没感觉，对不对？”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

“对，我很抱——”

“哦哦，别道歉啊，我的朋友，实际上，我也没感觉。”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

现在想来，他们或许只是一时迷上了对方的头脑，一如亚瑟想像安东尼奥一样摆脱伦敦泥泞的河流，安东尼奥则想重返红心王国，想要回去见见他那可爱的意大利小朋友，那位红心骑士的兄长。而当亚瑟对此深思过后，他意识到安东尼奥应当已经爱上了那个男孩儿，只是他自己尚未知晓。

他俩一致同意重返朋友关系，安东尼奥对拿走了亚瑟的一血十分抱歉，但亚瑟并不在意。

所以，当他们发现自己包办婚姻的对象是对方的时候，他们都惊呆了。

亚瑟为此发了大火，以至于附近整整下了一周的雨，他的母亲试图让他冷静下来，但是无济于事，亚瑟的情绪一直都很低落。至于他的父亲，亚瑟已经数不清老柯克兰吼了他多少次了，永远是老一套，嚷嚷着他已经是个成年人了该学会接受不想做的事情了。他的父亲甚至还想发表“如何爱上你包办婚姻的对象”的主题演讲，但是阿诺德•柯克兰在这方面的天赋实在惨不忍睹。他所擅长的领域是战争，是在那些动荡不安的时代充当国王的右手。而在这些日子里，老柯克兰前去议政的时间越来越多，这一切都搅得人心惶惶。

但最终亚瑟还是顺从了这个安排，他未来的新婚生活无疑不会使他快乐，但起码安东尼奥不会伤害他。他能照顾好他。他们的婚姻不会完美，可起码能熬的过去。

在消息公布之后，安东尼奥一直表现的有些失落。而亚瑟很清楚他不快的原因，安东尼奥已经爱上他那小小的意大利男孩儿了，但现在他却永远不可能和他在一起了。亚瑟很同情他。但就算这世上的每个人都有命中注定的真爱，亚瑟也自认自己绝无可能找到他的。

他们的婚礼将于一年中的第223天举行，盛夏时节，花繁叶茂，闷热的空气中满是躁动的水汽，那会是个召来雷暴的好时节的，但是亚瑟的母亲以死相逼，所以他也只能想想而已。

在黑桃国的婚礼上，新人们会有一段无声祷告的时间，而亚瑟的祷告并未以他的婚姻结束，甚至没有以死亡，或复仇结束。

“我祈祷永恒的幸福快乐，我相信那是我所应得。”

就在那一刻，四大王国的法师们突然出现，他们一起穿过了大门，这突如其来的变故惊到了所有人。

“烦请在场的诸位停止这场婚礼，立刻，马上。”光之法师率先说道。

老柯克兰站起身来，“这是什么意思，你们闯进我家，搅扰我的家庭，还——”

“请原谅我尊贵的大人，但我们带来了极重要的消息，前任的风暴法师突然去世，太阳予我们征兆，诸神已经挑选了您的儿子作为继任。”

突如其来的窒息感攫住了亚瑟，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得他要死在这儿了，他没理解错意思的话，他是要成为风暴法师了吗？

“但那是不可能的，我甚至没去过相关的学府，这方面我了解的不多，我才十六岁，我……”

“诸神选择了你，而让他们作出这选择的只有一个理由，它无关你所接受的训练，你的出身或者你的家庭，而只是因为栖居于你身体中的魔力，所以孩子，这是你应得的。”

年长的法师说着，用他那睿智的眼神打量了亚瑟一会儿，“甚至于在你我之前你都是更优秀的那个，你不够信任自己，我的孩子。”

他收回了他有力的目光，“王国法师之间按律不能婚配，这种结合所带来的后果可怕到难以估量，这场婚礼必须停止，而你，亚瑟•柯克兰，需要立刻跟我们前往黑桃国都。”

话音刚落，亚瑟就被一股他从未体验过的奇妙魔法直接推进了国都，上一秒他还站在婚礼的殿堂，而此时此刻他却已经站上了皇宫的台阶。

“抱歉马库斯法师，我还没闹明白，我们现在是要去哪儿？”

光之法师对他的问题回以温文一笑，“你的头衔得由国王陛下正式授予。”

当亚瑟•柯克兰被引领着走进宫殿的时候，他尚未意识到他的人生已经就此翻开了崭新的篇章。


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，亚瑟十六岁，而阿尔弗雷德十五。
> 
> 在这个故事里他们的年龄差设定为一岁半。

亚瑟就这样被引进了他只在孩提时代来过的宫殿，黑桃国的皇宫是他有生以来所见过的最为宏伟的建筑，从平整的土壤之上拔地而起，黄金的烛台与蓝紫色的珠宝将白色的大理石装点的熠熠生辉。在这里，黑金两色的黑桃国徽随处可见，四处都垂挂着描描绘族家庭的挂毯。亚瑟从中分辨出代表柯克兰家的雷电，紧挨着的则是隆博斯家的游鱼，此外还有王家的巨龙——王耀是黑桃国现任的骑士，一个手腕出众的外交家；他还从中看见戴恩家的星辰，佛里曼斯家的断链，以及美利坚的琼斯家的白头海雕。御座上的琼斯家不用白头海雕，他们一早就将自己的族徽换成了黑桃国徽。

这些挂毯在大厅里无止尽的蔓延着，亚瑟能叫出每一张的名字，这些东西他在小时候学过太多了。就这样过了一会儿，他终于被带到了主厅，皇室家族正在那儿等候他的觐见。

亚瑟上前，对着御座深深的鞠了一躬，一如他家族中那些贵族老爷们所做的一样。

“亚瑟•柯克兰，上次我看见你的时候你才刚刚到我膝盖。你长的和你父亲几乎一模一样，但眼睛却更像你的母亲。她最近还好吗？”

佛德里克•琼斯国王有一把温和的好嗓音，这让他听起来十分平易近人。亚瑟并不想表现出自己的紧张，他总得习惯和皇室交谈的不是吗。

“是的，陛下，她很好，感谢您的关心。”

国王和王后一起笑了，这是个好兆头。

“瞧瞧，多完美的礼节啊，不得不说，小柯克兰先生，你的礼仪课一定上的很好。”黑桃王后说道，她今年已经四十六岁的，却依然明艳的如一件艺术品一般动人，珍妮•佛里曼斯一直都是王后这一身份的典范。

“多谢殿下的夸奖。”

国王点点头，正准备示意众人开始举行典礼，但他突然顿住了，国王环视了一圈，最终道，“我的儿子在哪里？”

几乎就是同一时刻，一个泥人突然飞奔到了御座之前，嘴里还高嚷着，“抱歉，抱歉，我把这事儿给忘了！”

噢，所以这就是王子了。

“殿下。”亚瑟又鞠了一躬。

国王叹了口气，“阿尔弗雷德，回你的房间洗洗再说吧，之后我会找你谈谈的。”

泥人王子又跑开了。

“你得原谅我的儿子，他不会参加你的授衔典礼了。”

这场面实在叫人不知道说什么为好，亚瑟想着，开口道，“我……没有关系，陛下。”

国王又一次笑了起来。

他看了看环绕在他身边的王国法师，他们都穿着不同颜色的长袍，而作为其中最年长的那位，光之法师将主持典礼。

“以七大主神之名，以皇族之眼为证，你在此被选为风暴法师。你的兄弟们欢庆你的到来，为了匡扶正义，履行职责。现在，下跪吧，以凡人之躯，以力量之名。”

当亚瑟重新站起来的时候，他被授予了一身紫色的长袍，那是风暴的元素的代表色。光之法师则将一枚戒指套在了他的手上，那枚戒指是钻石做的，里面却游走着紫色的闪电，这里一定有魔法在起效，亚瑟笃定的想着，不然它不可能同它的手指如此贴合。

“这枚戒指即是你身份的明证，你将就此侍奉诸神，直到你死去的日子降临——世事应当如此。”

“世事应当如此。”亚瑟重复到，读完了最后的誓言。

光之法师笑了起来，“现在，我向皇室一族正式引荐，亚瑟•柯克兰，我们的风暴法师。”

 

那天晚些时候亚瑟独自一人在宫里闲逛了起来，他原以为他很清楚自己行进的路线，但事实是，他很快就迷路了。他在宫殿里穿过了一道又一道廊檐，但是不管他走到哪里都找不到哪怕一个护卫——甚至没人给他指个路。

突然之间，他听到了一声怒不可遏的吼声，而那声音只可能属于一个人。国王陛下一直表现的温文尔雅，但亚瑟的判断并没有错，那的确是国王的怒吼。

亚瑟轻巧的遛到了门边，那里凑巧留有一道门缝，那一定是盛怒之下的国王摔门太重而留下的，但这正好给他提供了向内窥探的机会。

“——毫不负责！你是我独子！你就不能表现的像个王子吗！”

好的，国王正在冲他的儿子大喊大叫。阿尔弗雷德王子看起来和他的父亲是一个模子里刻出来的，但是他要比国王年轻多了，实际上，他甚至比亚瑟更为年轻。王子的身量还没有彻底拔高，眼镜歪戴在鼻梁上，眼下的整个场面都让亚瑟感觉异常糟糕，这不是他该看的东西，这种事儿本就不应发生在皇室当中。

“先是他们告诉我你快要瞎了，再是你一天到晚逃避你的职责！一个国王只能一个儿子，一个王子！你明知道的！但要是我非得让你这么始终个扶不上墙的货色即位的话宁可永不退位！你这幅样子只会被职责敲打的鼻青脸肿……说实话，这么多年来你到底怎么长大的？！”

室内一片寂静，而亚瑟分明能看见王子的眼中闪烁着某种坚决的意志。

“你自己不知道吗，哦，我忘了，你当然不知道我是怎么长大的，因为你所做的不过就是把我丢给一个你操过的女仆。”

国王大约是怒极了，他一把拽住了自己儿子，然后将他重重的朝办公桌摔去，那一定会留下淤青的，亚瑟想着，他看见阿尔弗雷德王子的脸因疼痛而扭曲了一下，而当他转过脸的时候，国王又冲他甩了一记耳光。

“下次你再对我出言不逊，你就会遭到更为严厉的惩罚，现在从我的视线里滚出去，在你配得上自己的身份之前我不想再见到你。”

哦不，亚瑟瞬间慌了起来，王子会在十秒之内冲出房门，要是他现在跑开的话王子一定会看见他然后知道他看到了一切，但要是他留下——

太晚了。

王子已经跑了出来，他重重的摔上了门。然而下一秒他的视线里就出现了亚瑟，当两个男孩儿面面相觑的时候，时间仿佛被冰封了。

王子有那么一会儿愣在了原地，他的脸被眼镜滑出了一个口子，鲜血正从那儿往下流淌，亚瑟能看见他眼中的泪光，很明显这个男孩儿想把他们憋回去，但是他的表情已经透露了一切。这种事一定不是第一次发生了。

在亚瑟真的说出或者作出点什么之前，王子已经飞快的跑离了现场，亚瑟想要追上去，但他根本跟不上对方的速度——王子殿下还带着伤呢。好在有风帮他指明道路。在风的作用下，亚瑟清楚的看见一片本该是墙壁的地方正飘荡着一条巨大的挂毯。

而在那挂毯之后，亚瑟推测着，应当是一条鲜为人知的通道，但如果你是个孤孤单单而又对自己的父亲赶到恐惧的小男孩儿，那你发现它简直就是理所当然。这样想着，他掀开了那层厚重的织物，出现在他眼前是一条长长的旋梯，他尽可能轻的走了上去，而在这旋梯的尽头，他果然看见了王子。

显而易见，这里是王子殿下的秘密基地。这间塔楼有一扇巨大的窗子，窗口边摆放的应当是某种创造发明，长长的筒状结构，前端却又装有玻璃，它看起来像是放大版的望远镜，只不过它所指向的是天幕里的群星。

房间里的其他位置则堆满了各种各样的纸张，涂满了亚瑟闻所未闻的文字、乐谱和图画，此外，还有很多他见所未见的书籍。

而王子本人就在他那奇怪的装置后头往窗外望着，脸上的血迹已经被擦干了，但伤口一定还在发疼。过了好一会儿他才转向亚瑟，仿佛终于意识到还有人在场一样。

“我不想谈那些事情，事实上，你也不会想谈的。如果你非得说的话，那无论如何你都得跟自己的舌头说拜拜了。”

他可没按规则来。王子殿下那在正式场合和讽刺作品里总显愚钝古怪的首都口音此刻听起来严肃非常，这让亚瑟想到了些其他的东西。人们总说王子殿下是个没心没肺的乐天派，但亚瑟并不这么认为，而且他现在已经看明白了。每个人都需要找个地方释放自己的天性，而并非一直被头衔所缚，而只有在这里，阿尔弗雷德王子才是只是阿尔弗雷德本身，也只有在这里，他才可以真的去做自己想做的事情。所以亚瑟沉默了，顺从了他的旨意。

“那是什么，我以前从没见过？”

“天文望远镜，美利坚产的，它的制造商将它献给国王作为礼物，但是我的父亲可没时间忙于这些玩意儿，所以它就被随手搁置了，而我带走了它，他永远都不会发现这玩意儿的失踪的。你能通过它观赏群星。”

“听起来很有趣。”

所以所有的事情最后都要回到到他的父亲，回归到国王本身——亚瑟觉得自己知道的太多了。

“您瞧，殿——”

“阿尔弗雷德，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我什么都不会说的，对任何人都不会，就，告诉我，你还好吗？”

那个高个儿的男孩儿叹了口气，“我会没事的。”他说着，拉起了自己的衬衫，腰腹上果然有一块可怖的淤青，“我经历过更糟的。”

“让我——”

“不用，这样就好。”

“那，就告诉我为什么会——”

“还不够明显吗？他觉得我不够好，配不上我的身份。但是呢，就算他觉得我让皇室蒙羞，还为此暴跳如雷，他也还是不知道做些什么才好，于是他就拿我当出气筒，仅仅因为我的想法不太常规就骂我愚蠢，反正我满脑子塞的都是数学科学以及类似的没用玩意儿——没有半块地方留给权谋政治，我是个废物，就跟他们说的一样。”

“但你不是。”

“什么？”他看起来困惑非常。

“你不是，你明知道他们说的都是错的，你应该为你掌握的那些东西而自豪。我对科学就知之甚少，数学也很糟糕，但显然你就很有天赋，这怎么能说是没用呢？”

“哈，我父亲可不这样想，他想要的是战士，或者骑士，反正不是我，我就不是那块料。”

“那就给他看看他想要的啊，去试一试，但永远不要忘记你是谁，不论你都学了些什么，也一定要坚守本心。”

“没了眼镜我甚至看不清东西，哪有人带着眼镜打架的？”

“你会做到的。”

“武术老师才不会让我带着眼镜上课。”

亚瑟此时有点儿怒了，他的头发已经因为静电竖了起来，“那你就走过去告诉他，我他妈是黑桃国如假包换的嫡亲王子，而你现在就得教我怎么用剑！”

雷鸣。

“哦哦，对不起，这种事儿时有发生——”

王子第一次笑了出来，“你真是个奇怪的小家伙，但你说的还有点道理。”

“我不小！”雷鸣。

“你就是小。”

“你瞧，我现在得走了，以防你真的被我吓到。但我现在还是得说一句，你没有必要为了擅长某件事而去喜欢它，就只是试一下，不试一下你永远不会知道结果如何，好吗？”

“你说的对啊，”王子说着，冲亚瑟鞠了一躬，“那在我们下次见面之前，都请多多保重。”

亚瑟用鼻子哼了一声。

“嘿，我可是在模仿骑士风范！”

“你还得继续努力。”

他说着，走出了门，走下了楼梯，以一位法师的身份离开了这里。而直到他走到殿前的台阶上时，他仿佛依然能模糊的感觉到那位王子的视线，那位想要取悦除他自己以外所有人的，尊贵的王子。


	4. 第三章

在其他法师的引领下，亚瑟动身前往了森林。安东尼奥曾经告诉过他，成为法师的第一天你定然是迷茫的，因为你会彻底被带离你的家乡，并且经年不得归返。王国法师并非一份全职工作，它更像是某种需要你随叫随到的职责。一旦有紧急情况发生，那么你就必须得放下手头的所有事宜，不管它们是什么，也不管它们有多重要，而在那之后，你就得准备好和你那些同为王国法师的兄弟们携手并进。有些时候，他们会陷入种种进退两难的困境，以亚瑟这个出生于黑桃王国的男孩儿为例，假如皇室犯下过错，那么他就得因诸神的旨意背弃他的忠诚——他理应向黑桃国的皇室献上永恒的忠诚。不过，在黑桃，红心与方块三国已经达成了和平协议的现场，一切都要好处理的多，而红心国的骑士费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯正是王国法师中的水之法师，他就把自己的两个身份平衡的很好。

而对好些人来说，这可没那么容易做到。

亚瑟明白他很快就要跟随王国法师们一起造访红心国和方块国，而梅花国早在很多年前就已经将魔法驱逐出境，王国法师们在那里不受欢迎。

亚瑟曾经在一本有关近现代史的书中读到过，大约二十年前，梅花国的国王尼古拉•布拉金斯基仿佛突然丧失了理智，他将本国臣民所遭受的苦难归结于国内拥有魔力的人们，却拒绝反思他那严酷的律令，在这种思维之下，他逼的国内数以千计的臣民不得不背景离乡，只因为他们身怀魔法。而在这支庞大的魔法移民团中，甚至还有好些孩子。现任的大地法师托里斯•罗利纳提斯和他的好些朋友当年就是当年因此才搬来的黑桃国，那年他还只有七岁，在整整过去了十九年后的现在，他几乎已经不再记得自己幼时的家和当年在屠杀中丧生的父母。

亚瑟逐一认识了现任的王国法师们，这层身份将要求他们亲如弟兄。

光之法师马库斯，他现在已经迈入了人生的晚年，花白的胡子总会让人联想起那些伟大而传奇的巫师，比如梅林。他被认为是这世界上魔力最强的存在，并因此为人敬重。

红心骑士费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯，水之法师，他的家族是红心国三大权门之一。按照红心国的规矩，王位由瓦尔加斯，贝什米特和本田三家共享，每五十年轮换一次。现任的国王是贝什米特家的路德维西，而王后的位置则归属于本田家的菊。值得一提的是，红心国内的国王王后从来都只是头衔，并不代表实质上的婚姻关系，事实上，天地间流传的都是路德维希和费里西安诺隐秘相爱的传闻。

拉斐尔法师来自于方块国，他在四十岁那年接过了空气法师这一头衔，手头管理着方块国的魔法学府，那是世上最为人尊崇的机构之一。同所有出身于方块国的人们一样，他对优质的葡萄酒异常热衷，几乎算是随身带着酒瓶，哪怕为了这个他得对酒瓶施浮空随身咒。

托里斯法师出生于梅花国一个飘雪的冬日，严寒使得他失去了一只手。不过他拿石头给自己做了一只新的，使用起来与常人无异。亚瑟无意就他的过去给他压力，但是这个梅花国的男人却很乐意自述往事，总的来说，他友善的惊人。

至于安东尼奥，亚瑟早就认得他了，事实上，亚瑟对自己道，他跟安东尼奥应当算是相当熟悉。从他们第一次见面开始，已经将近有一年多了。再过几周，亚瑟就要满十七岁了，而他只能凭想象勾勒人们对他的说辞。

那就是亚瑟•柯克兰，还没满十七就已经有一次失败透顶的婚礼了。

所以说，他居然是新任的王国法师，这是什么天大的笑话吗？

说实在话，亚瑟有点被吓到了，他身边的这些人们，这些优秀的人们，他们所行的壮举令他们功成名就，人们尊敬他们，敬仰他么，亚瑟可不觉得自己配得上这些。

他们最终抵达了王国法师们在黑桃国内的基地，这是个相当隐蔽的位置，可供法师们在此学习成长，精进技艺。

他们给了亚瑟一套训练用的附魔衣物，它们和先前的戒指一样贴身，亚瑟穿着它们走到训练场，发觉其他法师也都是差不多的打扮。

“在我们开始之前，让我们先来看看你都能做些什么。”

在他们的面前铺设着一条赛道，里面充塞着各式各样的石头与木块，空隙处则用泥土填平。

“毁掉它也没关系，伙计——上次我就整个把它烧没了。”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

“我得酝酿下情绪，让我先思考一下。”

大地法师微笑着答道，“慢慢想吧，你没问题的。”

亚瑟慢慢的回顾起了自己全部的过往，他想起自己的童年，想起他那些拉扯他头发，朝他丢东西的兄长们。天空开始变得阴沉。他想起他那永远看不惯自己，无时无刻不在批判着他的父亲，时至今日那些话语都还如同阴云一般在他的头顶笼罩。他听见空气中拆解出静电，它们在他的耳边哔啵作响。他听见惊雷在高空盘踞，压抑的嗡鸣自远处逼近。

他在脑海里勾勒出他父亲的样貌，他站在他的面前，殴打他，就如同国王殴打他的儿子一样，可怜的阿尔弗雷德。他想着，大概所有的父亲都曾指责过他们的儿子还不够好。

闪电在这一刻突然降下，并非只在他身前，而是整个环绕于他，它们迅捷，致命，闪耀着刺目的火花。他看见空气法师第一时间就疯了一样的从他身边跳开，看见燃烧的赛道，空气被闪电电离，充塞了风暴魔法标志性的紫色烟尘。

将魔力全部释放出来的感觉过于美妙，你能感觉到力量就被握在掌中，亚瑟在种种要求下将自己的魔力压抑了太久，而现在他觉得他能就维持着这个状态直到永远。在光之法师重新召唤出光芒之前，他都没有停下。当阳光再度普照之际，亚瑟才重新冷静了下来。

“现在你明白了吗，亚瑟，你的力量比你所料想的更为强大。”

亚瑟望着他眼前的赛道，它正在因为先前的雷暴疯狂燃烧，而水之法师和空气法师的力量正在缓慢的制约蹿高的火苗，而有一部分赛道则是完美被烧没了。

“你已经可以独自完成训练了，现在，加入对战吧。”

 

亚瑟在这里接受了几周的训练，然后就开始和王国法师们一起周游，工作让他们走遍三大国度却又甚少停留。而在没有工作的时候，亚瑟就会回家，为了让家人知道他在这一位置上做的多好。渐渐的，人们听到的有关亚瑟•柯克兰的传闻越来越多，那个神秘的风暴法师出手如电，甚至能在你眨眼之前就让你变为焦炭。王国法师的职责亚瑟旅行的很好，多年以来，这是他第一次感到自己的优秀。慢慢的他跨过了十七岁的门槛，然后是十八，他最终甩脱了人们原有的怀疑，也拥有了自己的支持者，他的父亲显然很欢迎他这些新得的声望。

伴随着他日渐远播的声名，各式各样的追求者也纷至沓来，亚瑟和其中很小的一部分保持了联系。实际上，在体面的成功之外，他也拥有了好些体贴的情人，但他永远不会让他的父亲知道这些，只要他还想像现在这样寻欢作乐，他就绝不会给他的父亲摧毁它们的机会。

在他成为风暴法师的两年之后，他第一次赢得了王国法师间的竞技赛。

这场巡回赛的最后一场在黑桃国的国都举行，距离法师们比拼的广场不远就是若隐若现的黑桃宫殿，就是在那里，亚瑟被授予了代表这份荣誉的勋章，在接下来的四年里他都将享有冠军的头衔。

而在巡回赛彻底结束后，亚瑟返回了英格兰。他原本打算就读当地的大学，但他的父亲显然有不同的打算。

那一天他们在伦敦为他举办了庆典，而他的父亲则发表了一通没人料到的讲话。

“全英格兰的子民们，借这个机会我将宣布一个消息，在这场宴会之后，我将前往国都，尽全力辅佐国王，我的爵位将由我的长子斯科特接任，而我的小儿子亚瑟，将陪我一起前往皇宫。”

“……什么？”亚瑟皱了皱眉，但他的疑问被轻飘飘的无视了。

在宴会结束之后，亚瑟又一次跟他的父亲确认了他晚宴上的发言。

“没错，亚瑟，你得跟我一起进宫，多接触些权贵对你这个年纪的男孩有好处，政治生活会适合你的。”

更像是一个能给我挑个好丈夫的地方吧，亚瑟想着。

但是第二天一早，亚瑟还是和他的父亲一起乘上了去往国都的马车，这趟行程得花上一整天，而亚瑟最终还是在车厢里慢慢睡着了。

在睡梦当中，他模模糊糊的记自己上次在宫中的经历，尽管那只是一段异常短暂的时间，但是他依然记得那个男孩儿，那个想要改变自己，却又心怀恐惧的男孩儿。当亚瑟再度醒来的时候，他突然就期待起了旅程的终点，在抵达之前，你永远不知道你将会发现些什么。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，亚瑟十八岁，而阿尔弗雷德十七。
> 
> 在这个故事里他们的年龄差设定为一岁半。

亚瑟曾经听说过一个说法，当皇室觉得战争迫在眉睫的时候，他们就会把皇宫整个装饰起来以示国威，而此刻的黑桃宫殿就是这样，从头到脚，金碧辉煌。亚瑟望着这样的宫殿，转而问了他的父亲一个问题，战争是真的要开始了吗？

他没有得到答案。

因为战争是一个漫长的时间概念，他的问题也无法用是或否作答。

为了显示柯克兰一家对局势的关注，亚瑟的父亲极为正式的选择了一身能代表他们家族的服装，配色上紫绿相间，而亚瑟的选择和他一样，唯一的区别是他没有用绿色。在现在这种情况下，只有他父亲这种身份还可以平安无事的穿象征着梅花国的颜色。他们拉开皇宫精致的大门，然后慢慢的走了进去。

进宫的流程和先前没有任何不同——先是有站在门边的守卫向他们问好，再是由仆从高声通报他们的觐见。唯一和先前有所区别的或许只有弗德里克国王自己，他站在楼梯顶端，热情的欢迎他们的到来。

“柯克兰爵士，亚瑟法师，见到你们真好，这段时间你们都怎么样？”

老柯克兰的表情扭曲了一下——那就是他笑时的表情，“非常好，感谢陛下的关怀，您呢？”

“很好很好，别再拘泥这些虚礼了，你我几个月没见了，我已经等不及要跟我的佐官叙旧了。还有，亚瑟，你的房间在四楼，很好找，行李已经有仆人先带过去了，晚餐在日落时开始。”

在这种情况下，亚瑟一句话都没有插上，但这样说不定更好，在目睹了那样糟糕的秘密之后，他已经没法儿再把国王视作一个温和的好人了，他只会感到恶心。这一回有人指给他正确的方向，而他也顺利的抵达了自己楼上的房间。

他的行李已经在房间里安置妥当，宫中的仆从手脚麻利的出奇，亚瑟无事可做，只好四下打量自己的房间。

这间屋子的墙壁是大理石制的，纯白的墙面上装饰着蓝色的图案，地板上铺着塞里斯产的毛毯，而各式各样的精美家具则都是由原木雕刻而成。此外，他还有一张巨大的四帷床，铺着丝制的床单和毛绒枕。他干脆的躺了上去。于是仅仅几分钟后，他就不想再下来了。

所以，这就是皇室的生活了。

而当他的橡木门突然被敲响的时候，他几乎就快睡着了。

咚咚。

“呣……？”亚瑟被惊醒过来，爬起来盯着镜子里自己的脸。

好吧，不管门外的那位是谁，都注定无法得见老子的美貌了。*

*：they’re not seeing me pretty.

那位神秘的不速之客却已经不耐烦了。

咚咚咚！

“来了！”亚瑟喊着，他大步走到门前并将之一把拉开，“你到底想——”

“下午好亚瑟，我也很想你。”

他看见了神明。

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯王子正站在门外。这两年里他一定过的不错，当年初见的时候他就比亚瑟高，而现在已经完全是高出了一个头——单就身高来说，亚瑟甚至怀疑他已经超过了他的父亲。在亚瑟记忆里的那个阿尔弗雷德曾经瘦的皮包骨头，然而现在这个明显健壮了许多，他一定已经拿得动刀剑了。而他回忆里那幅乱七八糟的打扮和歪戴着的眼镜也变了，他站在这里，衣冠楚楚，挺拔干净，碧蓝的眼睛中闪烁着自信的神采。

他看上去完美极了。

亚瑟不清楚阿尔弗雷德会不会高兴他这么说，但他现在只觉得他只消被人看一眼，就能被认定是位王子了。

“见到我你不开心吗？”阿尔弗雷德说道，他看起来信心十足，而且魅力逼人。

但这不是说亚瑟被他吸引了，他只是没想好该说些什么！

“你……变了。”

这话似乎让阿尔弗雷德有些恼怒，但他很快又重新露出了笑容，“那么，变了的我想带你四处逛逛，但如果你要睡——”

“等我一下。”亚瑟说完就甩上了门。他在屋里飞快的换了衣服——不是因为他想给谁留下什么特别的印象，正牌的王子殿下可就在他门外。他重新梳理了头发——他只是不想自己看起来如此失礼。他又洗了一遍脸——单单是为了掸掉灰尘。

当他再度出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德冲他露出了一个有些狡黠的笑容，“你瞧，现在你也变了。”

总之，亚瑟徒劳的反驳了几句，他坚称自己一点都没在兴奋，接着他跟着王子一起走出了门厅，当他们在宫殿里穿行的时候，王子始终亲密的拉着他的手臂。

阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟去了每一处他喜欢的地方，在这过程里他们一直都在说话，就仿佛他们是一对期年未见的老友，尽管事实上他们只在许久以前有过一面之缘。当他们走到王后心爱的玫瑰花铺前时，阿尔弗雷德停下了脚步。

他们在玫瑰花树掩映间的长椅上坐了下来。

“……然后我就说，那最好真的是把剑。”

“老天……这根本不好笑。”

“它好笑的，人人都喜欢这段。”

“哈，那我可是被你开除出人类籍了。”

“没错，你被除籍了，”阿尔弗雷德说着，突然又陷入了沮丧，“无意冒犯，但我本以为你会对我现在这副模样的态度会和其他人不同的。”

啥？

“我是说，我还是我，但在我变成这副样子之后每个人对我的态度都变了，就只是因为我看起来和以前不同了。”

哦，亚瑟心想，所以他还是个有点儿自私的小鬼。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗，你是王子，你想你看起来是什么样你就可以是什么样，人们对你的态度不同是因为你现在自信多了——除非你是演的。”

“才没有，就只是……”阿尔弗雷德顿住了，谨慎得看了看四周，好确定这里确实只有他和亚瑟两人，“你知道，在那之后他再没有那样做过，那是他最后一次——我是说他不再——你懂的，但是他依然没承认过我所做的一切，明明其他所有人都认可我了，但他没有。”

亚瑟轻轻的叹了口气，看来即使贵为皇室也需要朋友。“实际上，我的父亲也从未给过我任何鼓励或支持，甚至在为我举办的庆典上都没有，我真不知道他是真么做到的。”

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德笑了。

“我明白了，”他说，“你是想说我现在确实和以前不一样了，而只要这种情况下我自认开心，那其他的一切就都无所谓了。”

“对，你说的没错。”

王子的脸上绽开了一个灿烂的微笑，露出了一口整齐的白牙，“有你在真好，”他说，“感觉你就像是我的小风向标，每次都能给我指出正确的方向。”

“这我可不敢——嘿！我不小！”亚瑟的怒意从虚空中召来了雷鸣。

“你就是小。”

现在，让我们无视掉这段似曾相识的对话，总之亚瑟和王子径直去了餐厅，堪堪避开亚瑟召来的瓢泼大雨。

 

皇室的晚宴在一张长桌上举行，两边坐满了各大家族的贵人，亚瑟最终坐在了阿尔弗雷德身边，整场晚餐时间他们都在聊天，而餐后，阿尔弗雷德甚至一路将他送回了房间。

此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德正坐在他柔软而舒适的长沙发上问他，“所以亚瑟，你和你父亲要在宫里待多久？”

“谁知道，”亚瑟耸了耸肩，“反正肯定不会在梅花国的事情平息之前离开的。”

“哦，太好了，有你这么个随便的人在真不错。”

“你说什么？！”

“随便说什么都可以！我不是那个意思——老天！”

他们对视了几秒，然后一起爆发出一阵大笑。

亚瑟很努力的想收住自己的笑声，这太不得体了，“我们刚才说的每个字都有问题！”

而阿尔弗雷德只是望着他，边笑边道，“我知道，但它们很赞不是吗。”

王子说着，站起身，“好了亚瑟，现在我得走了，记得别太想我。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼以示回应，“我才不会，信我。”

但紧跟着阿尔弗雷德就把他拉了起来，就只为了能让他顺顺利利的对亚瑟鞠躬，“那么，下次再会了。”

说完他抬起头，等着亚瑟的评价。

“比以前好多了，绝对好多了。”

在这段对白之后，阿尔弗雷德转身离开了亚瑟的房间，而他则一边重新坐下一边想到，他这是和成长了的黑桃国王子待了一整天。而他很高兴看到他现在的样子。他先前或许有畏惧过这次会面，因为他害怕这些年间那个曾让他疯狂得想要施以援手孩子变得和之前截然不同。但是现在这样很好，阿尔弗雷德依然是个优秀的孩子，诚然，为了他的国和他自己，他确实有所改变，但那都是朝着好的方向。

可即使阿尔弗雷德的本质依然如前，亚瑟还是情不自禁的感受到了他的魅力，温文尔雅，成熟干练，还有骑士精神，他有趣、强健、聪慧，还非常好看。能在皇宫当中有个朋友绝对是件好事，但亚瑟莫名有点恐惧他心中那不知从何而来却又在缓慢萌芽的感情。

在他彻底陷入沉睡之前，他模模糊糊的想到，此时此刻的王子，应当正在某个地方眺望群星。


	6. 第五章

亚瑟坚定的认为自己对阿尔弗雷德王子毫无感觉，一点都没，那种事根本不应该发生。他没有总想着那双碧蓝的眼睛，也没有总想着那撮有趣的小卷毛，更没有总盯着他背部和小臂上轮廓分明的肌肉线条。完全没有！

这种事荒唐的过了头，简直令人想笑，对王子殿下的企图与觊觎（不论是何种感情）都仿佛是在迷茫的大海上寻找被埋葬多年的宝藏——你永远不可能得到你想要的。诚然，亚瑟和多数人一样都喜欢童话，但现实就是现实，王子们全都会被教育着不能拥有爱情，就算他们真的有，那也不能将它们付诸现实。老实说习惯这事儿没那么困难，许多人都是这么过来的，反正唯一的选择就只有一场包办婚姻不是么。

但是，没有结果并不意味着他不能享受过程，亚瑟将大把的时间花在了阿尔弗雷德身上，他们的友谊令人愉悦，宫殿里和阿尔弗雷德同龄的人不多，而他也很喜欢亚瑟的陪伴。而从权谋层面来说，亚瑟和王子交好这事儿无疑是一步极为出彩的大棋，因此老柯克兰不仅没有反对，甚至还乐见其成。

亚瑟很满足于他和阿尔弗雷德之间的友谊，他必须得对此满意，但他还是不由自主的留意上了他和阿尔弗雷德之间很远超友谊范畴的互动，就好像他俩都没想过要控制一样。但这当然只是亚瑟单方面的感受，至于王子的观感究竟如何，亚瑟不得而知。

闲来无事的时候，亚瑟喜欢在宫外的铁锹树旁看书，那是一棵开满了黑桃形花朵的树，光是看着就令人心情愉悦，树底下有一张躺椅，可以让他躺在那儿无所事事。此外，临着这颗树所在的坡面便是阿尔弗雷德王子每天练剑的地方，但这当然只是个巧合不是嘛。他在读的是一个绝妙的故事，很偶尔才向训练场的方向瞥上那么一瞥（或许目的没那么单纯，他承认），而当他这次望过去的时候，阿尔弗雷德完全吸引住了他的目光。

王子殿下正在冲他挥手，于是亚瑟也跟着挥了回去。紧接着阿尔弗雷德整个儿转向他，冲他炫了一把自己的肌肉线条，亚瑟对此回以一个绝对令人印象深刻的挑眉。这一回他获得了一个微笑，阿尔弗雷德还冲他甩了个飞眼，在这之后他就转身继续自己的训练的，但是时不时的，他还会回头看看亚瑟。*

*：He got a smug little grin and a wink in return.

在接下去的所有时间里，亚瑟一个字也没能读得进去。

 

随着时间的流逝，宫中的树木已而开始落叶，一棵棵得披上更为斑斓的色彩，将整个皇宫都装点的绚烂多姿，烈日炎炎的夏天也渐渐被凉爽的秋夜和飒飒清风所取代。

而阿尔弗雷德又开始和亚瑟在花园里散步了。从亚瑟的角度来看，阿尔弗雷德完全没必要喜欢这种活动，但这在亚瑟眼里就不一样了，而且，他想和阿尔弗雷德一起消磨时光。当太阳落山的时候，他们一起坐到了亚瑟最为钟爱的长椅上。分明他们之间涌流的感情早已讽刺到就差挑明，但是为了各自的利益，他们都成功做到了无视。

在夜晚降临的时刻他们在长椅上坐的更近，为了在这温度渐低的时刻互相取暖，他们都没有再带外衣。阿尔弗雷德的身上很暖，亚瑟想着，他现在想王子抱抱他想的发疯，但只是因为那样他们就可以摆脱此刻的寒冷，而他们还都不想回屋。

 

近日来皇宫内的气氛异常紧张，已经有间谍回报说梅花国正在集结一只用来攻打黑桃国的特殊军队，而唯一的问题就是，谁都不知道那场进攻将在何时，又会以何种方式降临。

阿尔弗雷德最终还是失去了耐心，他直接去问了国王梅花国到底为什么想要攻打黑桃国，而他问出来的那个答案，真的惊到了亚瑟。在梅花国二十二年前闹出来的大清洗当中，黑桃国是那些魔法移民们最大的收容地，梅花国对此十分反感，而在那之后，两国之间的积怨愈发深重，其营造出的紧张感甚至影响到了约十年前和平协议的签订，梅花国拒绝签字。而现在，梅花国的国王又将本国内的魔法起义和游行归咎为黑桃国的问题，那位疯子国王就要采取行动了，或许就在不久的将来。

而这事儿直接引起了国王和他的佐官的分歧，弗德里克国王主张先下手为强，在梅花国真的打过来之前先去侵略对方，而老柯克兰深知这种行为的后果——一旦你真的进入了梅花国的过境，等待你的只有严寒和死亡。但如果是在黑桃国的土地，那么处于劣势的就会变成梅花国，他们不了解这篇土地。为了这些事情，他俩和身为外交官的现任骑士三人始终争执不休，日夜不停。

徒留一个困惑非常的王子和一个更为困惑的王国法师待在殿外的长椅上，冷的浑身打颤。

亚瑟不想对这些事情发表任何评论——要是战争真的开始了，那么他就必须得出宫，然后返回英格兰，但这现在看起来实在是令人难以忍受，他在宫里比他想象的更为快乐。

“好冷。”他说道。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶的看了他一眼。

“还没冷到会死人的地步吧。”

“我看只有你才会这么觉得，瘦子可没法产生那么多的热量。”

“嘿！”阿尔弗雷德轻轻的拍了下他的胳膊。

“不准打我！”

“我才不会打我的姑娘。”

“老子他妈也不是姑娘。”这个玩笑一点儿都不有趣，而亚瑟的头发已经因为静电而弯曲了起来。

“行吧行吧，我投降，我就是随口说说！”

“随你，反正我一点都不喜欢！”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“行嘛，不过从你现在的脸色来看，你一定暖和多了。”

亚瑟的脸默默的红了，“还没有。”

“那就这样，”阿尔弗雷德把他拉得更近，伸手搭住了他的肩膀，“好些没？”

亚瑟差点因此当场死亡。所以，仅限今天，他彻头彻尾的放弃了抵抗，任由自己就这样舒舒服服的靠在王子身上，然后慢慢的他的头搭到了阿尔弗雷德的肩上，此时他的头发还充满了先前凝聚的静电，这把可怜的王子吓了一跳。阿尔弗雷德下意识的从位置上蹦了起来，却又很快示意亚瑟重来一遍，而当他真的被王子搂进怀里的时候，他笑了。

“嗯，好多了。”

 

但当冬天来临的时候，情况却急转直下了。

冬雪越下越深，已经积到了膝盖，小孩子们在无主的野地里到处乱跑，丢雪球，拿雪堆女神像，大家伙儿一起打扮成冰雪国王。

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德当然不是小孩儿，这种打闹对他们来说他幼稚了，但是阿尔弗雷德喜欢小孩子，所以他停下来和他们打了招呼。换来的是一个雪球。于是最终结果就是阿尔弗雷德也加入了他们，又玩又笑，而亚瑟就在一边心满意足的看着他。孩子们爱戴他，他们的父母大都也是，阿尔弗雷德的魅力没准儿已经放倒了这块野地里的所有人。

然后他的思绪就被一个照脸而来的雪球打断了。亚瑟讶异的惊叫了一声，这个雪球唤醒了他被哥哥们用雪团砸来砸去的记忆，已然足够他重拾童心去追逐某位落跑的王子，慢慢的他们越跑越远，俨然远离了那些嬉戏的孩童，当亚瑟终于追上他的‘朋友’并因为重心不稳而把他扑倒在地的时候，他们已经离那棵铁锹树很近了。阿尔弗雷德发出了一声闷哼，整个儿摔进了雪地里，而亚瑟则满脸通红的摔在了他身上。

现在的情况真的诡异透了。现在这里有一对正努力忽视他们之间那明显到爆的吸引力的好朋友脸对脸得躺在雪地里，不管他们中的谁动上一动，他们就会吻上对方的嘴唇。而亚瑟能从阿尔弗雷德的严肃的表情中看出他也期待。一个雪地中的吻，那本该多么完美啊。

但他们都被这种感觉吓到了。阿尔弗雷德首先跳了起来，留亚瑟一个人脸朝下砸进了雪地里，当他们两人都重新站起来的时候，他们的大衣上都粘满了细碎的冰霜。

“我突然想起来我还有事要做——就，回见了亚瑟。”在亚瑟开口之前，阿尔弗雷德就跑开了。

那天亚瑟独自一人走回了宫殿，他得读点什么来清醒下头脑。

 

他们都想假装彼此之间什么也没发生。最开始的时候他们试着对彼此冷淡些，但是随着冬日的离去，他们发现自己根本没法对对方冷淡起来，这太难了。当冬去春来的时候，亚瑟终于意识到他已经在他的王子身边度过了整整一年，马上他就要十九岁了。这一年里发生了太多事情，结识新的朋友，学到新的东西，而最重要的则是，他终于允许自己承认，他已经坠入了爱河。

那或许会成为一个问题。


	7. 第六章

四月底是个有趣的时节，来自塞里斯的人们称它仲春，而英格兰的雨水在此时最为丰沛。但亚瑟从不觉得它有什么好，事实上，他一直都很讨厌四月。尽管多雨的日子里他的魔力会更为强大，但这依然无法让他喜欢上这个时节。

不出一周，他就要满十九岁了。

随着年龄的增长，他被绑去参加一场包办婚姻的可能性越来越大，他可不想经历这个。

和阿尔弗雷德的相处正在变得越来越难，明眼人都能看得出他们已经爱上了彼此，只有他们自己还在找着乱七八糟的借口花式否认，他们必须否认。承认的结果太难了，没人能担得起那份痛苦，但是否认却也不是办法，它只会带来挫败。这么多年来，亚瑟头一次感到想要一个人的愿望强烈如许，像是有火在心头灼烧，上帝啊，他想着，他们之间甚至连一个吻都没有过。

而与此同时，王都内气氛也在不断变化，每一天都比之前更为紧张。

 

但在亚瑟十九岁生日的前夜，一切都改变了，他不知道到底是什么促成了这一切——没准儿只是阿尔弗雷德终于忍不下去了。

当时亚瑟正在看书，而王子殿下却直接破门而入。有鉴于在过去的一整周里除了几个悲观而深情的对视外他们没再有过更深入的接触，这事儿倒也还称得上出人意料。

“嗨。”阿尔弗雷德开口，听上去有点儿心烦意乱。

“嗨，最近怎么样。”

“一切都好，我只是想跟你谈谈。”

“行啊，你想谈些什么。”

“我——听着，亚瑟。我知道我不该这么做，但是当我说‘我不该’的时候，它的意思就是‘王子不该’，王子殿下理应等着与他相配的伴侣被挑选出来——就跟你一样——而如果我对那个人不满意，我也只能自己想法子应对，那就是我的职责，我必须做到完美。”

“阿尔，我——”

“你先等下！我想说的是我已经为了这些事情努力过了，但这回，去他的完美，我要享受自己的人生。”

亚瑟站了起来。

“你到底想说什么？”

“你清楚的。”

“我不。”他们不由自主的靠近了对方。

“我想和你在一起，还想吻你。”阿尔弗雷说着，将他整个顶在了墙上，那堵墙，亚瑟想着，既冷又硬。

“还想要你。”他在亚瑟的耳边低语。

而亚瑟抬起头，望着阿尔弗雷德，慢慢的，他们的嘴唇终于碰到了一起。

然后一发不可收拾。

没人知道为什么在那一刻他们忽然都觉得时间异常紧迫，就好像下一秒便有灭顶之灾兜头浇下。亚瑟紧紧的拽着阿尔弗雷德就好像拽着末日里那救命的稻草，浑似他是他在这世上活下去的唯一理由。阿尔弗雷德的吻技很好，这是亚瑟先前完全没想过的，王子殿下的行为一直纯情的很，谁能想得到这个。不过这倒也说明了一点，在这宫殿里，不被允许的只是爱，而并非性。

与此同时他意识到阿尔弗雷德的舌头已经探进了他的嘴唇，他还意识到他已经被抱到了和阿尔弗雷德齐平的高度——感谢墙壁的支撑。

但是此刻还有什么比这个吻更重要呢，他想着，放任自己彻底屈从于欲望的诱惑，抬起腿，然后环住王子殿下的腰。当他们嘴唇交叠的那一刻，他听见遥远的天幕有惊雷炸响，可除了平地惊雷*，这世间哪有词汇能与这个吻两相媲美？

*：electric

当他们不得不为了呼吸分开的时候，阿尔弗雷德径直将攻势转向了他的脖颈，舔吮着他那处的皮肤。

“阿尔——啊，你会……留下痕迹的。”亚瑟一边大喘气一边说道，阿尔弗雷德真是字面意义上的要害他窒息了。

“所以？”阿尔弗雷德在吻他的间隙间轻笑了下，亚瑟能觉出这个。

“会有人看见的。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德退开了好许好让亚瑟重新下地，同时抬手解开了他衬衫上的第一颗纽扣，视线也跟着落去了亚瑟的锁骨。

而亚瑟仰起头再度和他接吻，他的大脑已经乱套了，各种乱七八糟的念头彼此纠缠，仿佛找不到线头的线团，他的心底有个微弱的声音在说他们不该这样，他们的进展太快了，也太过线了，但是亚瑟已经不在乎了。这就是他们一直以来所渴望的东西——他们爱的太深了，根本不可能慢得起来。

他将阿尔弗雷德的衬衫拉过他的头顶，却又为了那一瞬间他们无法接吻而叹息。而阿尔弗雷德则趁着这个机会解开了亚瑟衬衣上残存的扣子。当亚瑟的手抚上他的胸腹的时候，他情不自禁的颤抖了一下，那是亚瑟的手指，他想着，亚瑟的手指在他身上游走，最后堪堪停在他的皮带扣与拉链边上。

“亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德的此刻的声音听上去甚至是在乞求神明的垂怜，那些不可言传的话语闪烁在他的眼中，如一场暴风雨般宁静。

“跟我来。”*

*：“Come with me.” 

亚瑟说道，他真的很喜欢双关。

他穿过厅堂，一路走回自己的卧室——只有那里有床，他能听见阿尔弗雷德就跟在他的身后，每走一步都带着刻意营造得得细碎响声。

当他终于走回卧房的时候他转向王子，而阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫的带起了头，他把亚瑟推到床上，人也跟着压上去，又一次开始吻他，唯一区别就是这一回他吻的十分缓慢。他们的欲火已经被撩起来了，而且都有些等不及了。

阿尔弗雷德先一步剥光了亚瑟，但是没多久他跟着不着寸缕，他们相互爱抚，接吻，全心全意。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍停下动作，“你有没有……”

“有，等我一下。”亚瑟不情不愿的下了床去找那瓶该死的润滑油，要不是没有它事情就会难办很多他真的不想下床，尤其装着它的手提箱还在地上，因此他不得不收起自己的骄傲弯腰去取。这让他迎来了一记调侃的口哨，来自他那迫不及待的未来情人。

他站起身，捏着润滑油，“你可闭嘴吧。”

在他重新上床的下一秒，阿尔弗雷德就整个把他压在了身下，老实说亚瑟有点儿被他惊到了，对于第一次上床的人们来说这种行为绝对称得上胆大妄为，但是这回他不会反对。

“准备好了？”阿尔弗雷德分开了他的大腿，这让亚瑟整个人都滑到了他的肘部。

“是的，拜托了，阿尔。”

他听见那瓶子被打开的声音，也听见阿尔弗雷德把那些混合物抹在指间的声音，紧跟着第一根手指在他的穴口边上缓缓得绕了一圈，然后一点点推了进去。

亚瑟开始呻吟，没准儿有点儿太大声了，但是他控制不止——肉体上，这是整整一年来第一次有除了他自己的手指以外的东西进入他的身体。而精神上，那是阿尔弗雷德，在亚瑟所有的想象里，没有任何事情能胜过此刻王子殿下在对他施展的了。

阿尔弗雷德缓慢的抽动着手指，而当亚瑟渐渐放松下来的时候，第二根也插了进去。

每当阿尔弗雷德的手指擦过他的敏感点的时候，他都会情不自禁的想避开那些长长得手指，他喘着气，呼吸浊重。

“太棒了亚瑟，你真的太，操，这也太紧了。”

阿尔弗雷德很少骂脏话，但是这样的他也有着别样的性感，就只为了那个字眼，亚瑟的身体就迎来了一波过电一般的快感。

而阿尔弗雷德一定是注意到了，因为他加进了第三根手指。

“你想要我操你吗亚瑟，还是你只想射，我可以让你射出来，现在，马上。”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“不，绝不，我想要你干我，现在，马上。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言慢慢抽出了手指，这整个过程里亚瑟都在小声的呜咽，这让他感到空虚。而当阿尔弗雷德在性器上涂满润滑剂的时候他扭过头，就这样望着他。

而阿尔弗雷德把他翻了过来，就着仰躺的姿势上他。他吻了他一次，然后就开始往里推进。这事儿涉及的层面实在太多了——他是王子，但也是他的爱人，他们的行为越界了，却又犹嫌不够。

现在阿尔弗雷德已经完全进入了他的身体，而在亚瑟适应的那个瞬间他就开始了抽插。最开始那速度很慢，但是节奏却一直在稳定的变快。此时此刻亚瑟已经确定了阿尔弗雷德非处男的身份，但他自己也不是，所以没差。想到这里的时候他试验性得将阿尔弗雷德的性器吃得更深了一点，而阿尔弗雷德则直接撞上了他的敏感点。

亚瑟哭叫了出来，而阿尔弗雷德却调整了抽插的角度，好让他每一次都能稳准狠的撞到那个点上。快感随着阿尔弗雷德猛烈的撞击一波接着一波袭来，越来越快也越来越强，他进的太深了。亚瑟只觉得自己的每一寸皮肤都能感受到他的存在——这个人怕不是控制了他的感官。这太超过了，也太完美了。

“阿尔，我要——我——啊——”

“我也一样。”

亚瑟先射了精，高潮所带来的激烈体验下他终于允许自己的身体在阿尔弗雷德身下松懈了起来，阿尔弗雷德依然在继续着他的抽插，在亚瑟的高潮堪堪退去的时候他将自己的性器深深的捅了进去，然而在他的体内全部射了出来。

在此之后，王子殿下宣称亚瑟有权和他同床共枕。于是亚瑟立刻就在他身旁蜷了起来，完全不在意他俩现在都乱成了一团。他深深的回吻了他，任由阿尔弗雷德紧紧的抱着自己。这就是他们渴望了数月乃至一年的东西。而这实在是，过于令人满意。

当这场风暴般突如其来的性爱所带来的余韵浅浅消退之后，亚瑟开始慢慢沉入梦乡。但在那之前，他听见阿尔弗雷德说出了他此刻最需要的那句话。

“生日快乐，亚瑟。我爱你。”

此时正是午夜时分，恰恰好是他生日的起点，而阿尔弗雷德王子给了他一份无与伦比的礼物。

他的爱，他的心。


	8. 第七章

那是他于阿尔弗雷德怀中醒来的第一个清晨。说来有点尴尬，这份亲密无间带给亚瑟的第一感觉就是物理意义上的窒息，但他以后一定会适应的。再说了，为了前夜的欢愉，今晨这点不适又能算得了什么。

阿尔弗雷德还没有醒，但是他把亚瑟搂得很紧，从亚瑟的角度能够轻易的看见他面庞锋利的线条和柔软的金发——他看上去平和如许，即使在梦中也带着微笑。

这世界上最美好的事情，莫过于你终于得到了你想要的。

亚瑟又看了一会，终于忍不住亲吻的欲望，然而他才往上拱了一下阿尔弗雷德就睁开了眼睛，他几乎是立刻就明了了情况，紧跟着就回吻了亚瑟。

这个清晨就好像是独属他们的一方天堂——只有在这里，他们才可以就只是他们自己。

“我是认真的，你知道。”阿尔弗雷德再度在他的耳边低语，就好像他正在叙述的是个天大的秘密。

“对什么认真？”

“对我昨晚说的那些，我是认真的亚瑟，我认为我爱你，不对，我就是爱着你，我——”

亚瑟用一个吻打断了他的语无伦次，“这就够了亲爱的，而且我很确定我也爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德重新滚到了他身上，他们再度接吻，然后还有更多，更多，直到现实迫使他们下床。

实际上，当阿尔弗雷德王子偷偷溜回房间换衣服的时候，已经是午餐时间了。

 

当他俩这对新晋情人一起抵达午餐用的精美长桌的时候，亚瑟的父亲站了起来。

“生日快乐亚瑟，愿诸神福佑于你。”他那坚毅的父亲的脸上又浮现出了那种扭曲的微笑，这给亚瑟带来了一丝微妙的希望。

“生日，谁的生日？”弗德里克国王说着快步迈进了大厅，所有人都起立向他致意。

“我儿子的，陛下。”

“哦，别再‘陛下’‘陛下’的叫我了，太生疏了，我们可是并肩作战的战友啊阿诺德。以及，生日快乐，亚瑟，你现在多大了？”

“十九岁，陛下。”

“才十九岁就已经有如此多的建树了，”国王赞叹了一句，“我觉得该为他办个生日宴，你不这么想吗，阿诺德？”

“真的可以——”

“当然可以，而且所有给亚瑟的礼物都应当在他的生日宴上送出，我相信他能等到所有的事情都安排好的，大概一个月？”

“没问题，陛下。”亚瑟说道，一场由国王为他举办的宴会，听起来倒是不差。

老柯克兰这会儿站起了身，“以你的诞辰和即将到来的宴会的名义，我在此宣布——”

“不不阿诺德，留到宴会上再说吧。”国王的态度看起来相当坚决。

“那也很好。”老柯克兰说道，他叠起手中的信纸，行过礼之后退出了房门。

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德面对面的坐着，中间被那张长桌两相阻隔，整个用餐时间他们的目光都勾连在一起，但他们没有说话，也没人敢做更近一步的接触，毕竟，他们露水情缘尚还是个秘密。

用完餐后，他们一起去到了阿尔弗雷德的房间。王子的卧室很宽敞，到处都是蓝色的黑桃形装饰。但是亚瑟一眼都没看那些有趣的小玩意儿——他径直走向了房间中那张巨大的四柱床，帷幔从床沿垂落下来，又在中端被绑缚在床柱上。

当阿尔弗雷德跟也跟着他上了床的时候，他躺在床中央对王子殿下微微一笑。

阿尔弗雷德又一次吻了他，但这回亚瑟表现出了抗拒，“我不是为了这个来的——我只是觉得这张床一定是世上最舒服的。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“它确实很舒服。”

此时此刻亚瑟的脊背正贴着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，而在他挣扎的时候，他无意识的让自己的臀部蹭过了那个年轻男孩儿的股沟。

“而且，如果你把衣服脱掉的话，还会更舒服。”

“说的挺对，以后我会的。”

但是阿尔弗雷德依然在吻他，吻着他的发丝，脖颈和耳后的细碎的雀斑。

“阿尔……”

“嘘……放松就好，你不想吗？”

“这有点太过了。”

“我只是想弥补我们错过的时间。”

“阿尔，我们以后还有很多时间。”

有什么东西在阿尔弗雷德眼里一闪而过，亚瑟看见了，但那让他觉得他仿佛知道了某些他不该知道的东西。

“怎么了？”

“我只是很爱你而已，仅此而已。”

亚瑟没再阻止王子的动作了，要对他说不真的太难了，再说他也不是真的想说不。阿尔弗雷德的手从他的身后绕到身前，抚过他的手臂，他的腰际，他的臀部和他的小腹。

显然这让阿尔弗雷德联想起了什么东西。

“月茶。”

“嗯，它怎么了吗？”

“你有喝吗？”

“当然，亲爱的，每个月都喝。”

“哦哦，那就好。”

起码阿尔弗雷德在为他着想，亚瑟想到。所谓的月茶是一种来自东方的小把戏——可以在一个月，或者说一个月亮轮转的周期之内有效避孕。一直以来，它都是贵族们用以避免私生子和地下恋情曝光的必备产品。

直到一切结束之后，他们都带着微笑陷入了梦乡。

 

当王后忙于为亚瑟策划生日宴的时候，法师本人却整天和王子腻在一起。

他现在生活已经彻底被划开了，一部分交给魔法，一部分交给书籍，一部分交给迫近的战争，其余的则全留给迫切的目光和绵长的亲吻。

他的每一个夜晚都充满了他难以理解的激情，每当他和他那热情的王子待在一块的时候，最后的结局肯定是他们一起滚到某张床上。

有时候是背入，有时候是骑乘，有些时候则是被阿尔弗雷德抱在膝上，或者干脆用手托着操干，可无论是哪种形式他最后都会觉得自己是被爱着的。所有这些都新奇而美妙的体验，每一种都令人惊叹。

 

亚瑟趴在阿尔弗雷德的身上，嘴里含着他的阴茎，尽可能深地将它吞进喉咙中去，他爱他恋人每一点微小的反应。阿尔弗雷德呻吟着间或骂几句脏话——那超性感的。但是，当他赶到阿尔弗雷德的手分开他的腿的时候他吮不下去了，而当阿尔弗雷德的舌头戳进他后穴的时候，他就是几乎要融化掉了。

如果说阿尔弗雷德的手活已经精彩绝伦，那么他的口活就还能再好上十倍，他的舌尖在亚瑟的后穴里打圈，直到那圈括约肌完全放松下来就立刻深深的插入进去，亚瑟能感觉到那条温热潮湿的舌头滑进了他的体内，而他根本受不住这个。为了不至于这么快射精，他转而又一次含入阿尔弗雷德那粗长性器的头部，双手则按揉着那些还没被他吃进去的部分。

阿尔弗雷德的舌头在他的体内进出，而后又加上了手指——他才不要在这一点上求他。

“拜，拜托，阿尔——哦天哪——求你了，我就快，到了。”

在他说完这句话的瞬间，王子殿下就从他的身下换到了他的身后，甚至在亚瑟得以喘息之前他就已经插了进去。这一回他没等亚瑟适应。但是说实话，他们做爱的次数实在太多了，他也没必要等亚瑟适应。他在亚瑟的体内迈得太深，不过几次抽插之后亚瑟就已经不得不用手肘撑住床面——他已经有点儿吃不消了。

这对亚瑟来说太超过了，没一会儿，他的高潮就带着无可抵抗的力量席卷而来，阿尔弗雷德还在他不停抽搐的后穴里抽插，但是他最终还是抽了出来，要不然，亚瑟真的怀疑自己还能不能正常呼吸。

亚瑟心满意足，这次高潮真的无与伦比。

“我还没射呢。”

“所以？”

“别这样，亚瑟。”

亚瑟从这张硕大的床上坐了起来，望着阿尔弗雷德，他说的实话，他的性器还直挺挺的硬在那里，而且看起来不顾一切的想要射精。亚瑟现在很累的，甚至于精疲力竭可能还更恰当点儿，但是他爱这个男人，所以如果一件事情能让他快乐的话，那他有什么理由不做呢？

他重新爬回到靠坐在床头板上的阿尔弗雷德身上，扶正他的性器，然后慢慢俯下身，一寸一寸的将之吃进口去，他能感觉到它该死的一点点占满了他的口腔，而阿尔弗雷德，却正享受的将头后仰。

“你还真是忙碌啊，亲爱的。”*

*：“You’re doing all the work, love.”

阿尔弗雷德重重的吻了吻他，“我爱你。”

他们又一次沉浸到了性爱的快乐中去。

 

现在，时间终于走到了亚瑟的生日宴会。从各地赶来的人们众口一辞的祝他诸事安好，赠他各式各样价值连城的礼物，而阿尔弗雷德则始终待在他的身边。

“亚瑟，我的孩子，我原本打算由我来宣布这个消息，但是现在我决定由当事人亲自来，就在今晚。”

老柯克兰的话音刚落，人群中就走出来一个男人，他看上去和亚瑟年龄相仿，或者稍微大一点点，有一头光亮的棕发和麦色的皮肤。他的衬衣上别着戴恩家的家徽，那星形的图案昭示着他出身于澳大利亚的领主之家。

“您好，亚瑟法师，我的名字是杰克•戴恩，来自澳大利亚，很高兴见到您。”接着他转向老柯克兰，“您说的对，柯克兰爵士——我们会是美好的一对的。”

他说着，摸出了一个小巧而精致的盒子，里面安放着一枚戒指。

“生日快乐，亚瑟法师。”

就这样，亚瑟又一次被订婚了。


	9. 第八章

空气仿佛静止了一般浓稠。他的父亲真是下了一步好棋，亚瑟根本不可能在这么多人面前拒绝婚约，他只能答应。

那个陌生的男人牵起他的手，将他带来的冰冷戒指套上了他的手指，然后弯腰亲吻了他的手背，四下掌声雷动。然而亚瑟的世界里一切却都仿佛乱了套，他既听不清声音也看不清动作，所有的东西都在慢速播放，而当他的状态好不容易恢复如常的时候，他痛苦的意识到，阿尔弗雷德不见了。他很想对着欢庆的客人们笑上一笑，也想稍微表现的积极一点儿，但他的大脑此刻早就乱成了一团。

直到宴会行将结束，而他新的……婚约对象对他道过晚安之后，他的脑海里突然电光火石的闪过了一个片段。

“这有点太过了。”

“我只是想弥补我们错过的时间。”

“阿尔，我们以后还有很多时间。”

那一刻王子的眼中闪过的是迟疑，他的确是在弥补时间，在他真的彻底失去亚瑟之前。

在他被订婚之前……

阿尔弗雷德是知道的，他知道老柯克兰计划着再次给他订婚，这就是为什么他最终决定向灼烧的爱意投降。

亚瑟跑向了那座塔楼，跑上了那条长长的旋梯，他停在了楼梯的尽头。阿尔弗雷德就在那儿，一如既往的在眺望群星。

“我不想谈这些事情，亚瑟，你也不会想谈的。”

他这话出口的瞬间，亚瑟突然有了某种这场景似曾相识的错觉。

如果亚瑟还能正常思考的话，他就会明白阿尔弗雷德只是想避开这个会让他不快的话题，他想让他好受些。但是实际上，亚瑟只感受到了拒绝。阿尔弗雷德不想再和他说话了，他是对的，他现在订婚了，被束缚住了，他们之间再不可能发生什么了。虽然这听起来有点说不合逻辑，但亚瑟真的觉得，王子殿下可能是不想再跟他有任何瓜葛了。

但即使如此他也没打算要哭的，可是当他转身走下楼梯的时候眼泪还是就那么不由自主的流了下来，他很克制，几乎没怎么出声，但阿尔弗雷德一定发现了。

“等一下，等一等，亚瑟！”他一把抓住了他的胳膊，重新把人拽回到阁楼上来，他紧紧的搂着他，而亚瑟没有拒绝，就这样让自己陷在了这个他无比熟悉的怀抱当中。阿尔弗雷德不停的在他的耳边低语，说些他俩都完全不信的话，像是“一切都会好的。”和，“都会过去的。”

“你一早就知道阿尔，可你为什么不告诉我？”他不是想指责他的。

“我不想害你受伤。”

“我们都知道这事儿是一定会发生的，”亚瑟说道，阿尔弗雷德看起来竟好像有些歉疚，“所以说实话。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“我之前一直在帮骑士做些简单的文书工作，那是即位的必要准备你知道，然后我在那些文书里看到了戴恩爵士的来信，它不知怎得被混进去了，接着你的父亲过来拿走了它，他不知道我看过。我本想在你生日的前一晚告诉你的，但是我却做了别的。”

“做了别的……”那晚是他们第一次……

“我不想失去我的机会行嘛！在你身边的时候我每分每秒都在克制着我打破规则的冲动。我太想和你在一起了，而且我知道你也想。所以当我意识到第二天你的父亲就要宣布你订婚的消息的时候，规则还算得了什么！我想知道和你在一起到底是什么感觉，哪怕一次都好，在我永远失去你，然后被迫和永远一个比不上你的人婚配之前。”

亚瑟被打动到了，“阿尔——”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻的吻住了他，甜蜜而温柔，就好像那是他们的初吻。

“我再也不会像爱你这样爱旁人了。”

这可能是他们最后一次单独相处的机会，再没有留给言语的时间了。

他们在此处做爱，就在这独属于他们的塔楼之上，那体验的美妙难以用言语形容，而阿尔弗雷德童年时曾用来逃避现实的塔楼在经年以后再度庇佑了他们：这里没有王子，没有贵族，没有王国法师，也没有权责义务；在这里，他们只是阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟，远离脚下俗世，直逼头顶晴空。

阿尔弗雷德将他按在窗边，从他的背后上他。群星与诸神见证了他们的爱情。在这个角度下，亚瑟能望见阿尔弗雷德曾经指给他看的无穷繁星，它们都好好的待在固有的位置之上，就像钟表一样。

为何人类就是无法同钟表与群星一样？同它们一样，永远按照既定的轨道前行，永远遵从固有的命运——人类总是不同的。在天性的驱使之下，他们始终做不到接受这世界原本的形貌，永远无法忍受干涉自然的欲望。

亚瑟始终认为造物主就应当是钟表匠的模样，诸神创造人类，一如他们创造钟表，诸神安排钟表运行的刻度，一如他们安排人类应有的命运，可是生活总有法子把所有的一切都搅成一团乱糟，彻底同节律相反。

亚瑟能感觉到自己的心脏正随着阿尔弗雷德的一起跳动，他们现在倒是与命运的节拍相互吻合了。

但这注定无法长久。

这就是世上最糟的部分了，因为不管你给你的钟表上多少次发条，也总会有突如其来的意外打乱它的节奏，太快或太慢，永远不对头。

当一切终了，他们起身离开这座塔楼，毕竟他们不能永远隐匿于群星深处，终得重返人间。

 

现在他们离开了那只属于他们的塔楼，重新返回现实世界，自此以后，再没有亲吻的深情或爱抚的缠绵。

亚瑟抬头望了眼天空，在心底咒骂着那些害他如此悲伤的东西，不论是神明还是命运。他身边的风变得狂暴了起来，而空气里也蒸腾起了水汽，遥远的天空逐渐黑沉下来，事实上，它几乎已经是紫色的了。暴风雨马上就要来了，亚瑟一定会把它召来的。

再过不久他就要离开王都，和他新的婚约对象一起拜会他未来的家人。杰克•戴恩正在马车里等他，亚瑟依次和自己的父亲，国王与王后道别，优雅一如往常。

最后，他与阿尔弗雷德道别，他们卧了手，像是一对普通的朋友，或者简简单单的点头之交。突然间亚瑟觉得自己的眼泪又要涌出来了，但礼节所限他忍了回去，转头进了马车。

从上车开始他就始终没看他的婚约对象一眼，而当马车开始移动的时候，他将头扭向窗边，看着黑桃国的宫殿一点点消失在了远方。

这辆马车会将他带去一片全然陌生的土地，比他所去过的任何地方都更西更南，如果他不是事先知道的话，他一定会觉得澳大利亚其实是另一个星球。

“所以，你最近过的怎么样？”

戴恩爵士真的很努力。

“挺好的，大人。”亚瑟答道，“就只是，挺好的。”

“哦，叫我杰克就好，悉尼的每个人都喊我杰克。”

“好的，杰克。”亚瑟说道，脑海里突然闪过一个古怪的念头。

“怎么了吗？”

“我只是在想，要是有人在不列颠的土地上管我的父亲叫阿诺德，那么他一定会被砍头的。”亚瑟说着笑了起来，半是为那荒谬绝伦的念头，半是为他现在这滑稽可笑的状态。

……杰克居然也跟着笑了起来。

“怎么说，我们那儿的规矩不太一样，我保证您会习惯的，亚瑟法师，我对您承诺这点，我是真的希望您快乐。”

这个人很善良，也很有魅力，他拥有一座城堡，还统治着数百万的人民。杰克•戴恩无疑是个好人。亚瑟在心里为自己先前的无礼自责了几句——有鉴于这个人其实并没有做错什么。

亚瑟默默发誓自己会努力去贴合一个好丈夫的角色，既然他的未来注定就是如此，那么他最好还是早点习惯。

于是他开始和杰克说话，谈论自己的家庭，谈论伦敦，也谈论王国法师们。他讲到了自己的童年，有关于他的哥哥们过去是如何对待他的，而他又有多渴望看看外面的世界，他还讲到了安东尼奥，火焰法师有一次在魔法竞技赛上不慎烧掉了自己的裤子。他真的很想念他的法师朋友们，也很想再见见他们的脸。

因为亚瑟的开口，杰克看起来松了一大口气，他积极的回应着亚瑟的发言，也跟亚瑟描述了家庭，他的母亲死于难产，而他的父亲则死于疾病，他还讲到了他的妹妹，比他要小上三岁。

亚瑟在心里计算了一下，三岁的话她就是十八，和……

不，他不能去想他，哪怕只是为了他自己好。

杰克还和他讲了他那精妙的城堡，每天晚上，人们都会在那里欢聚、舞蹈，他的城堡临水而建，坐落在一片美丽的沙滩上，海水中有着千万种游鱼。

随着他们交谈的深入，他们之间的交流也变得愈发容易了。

是杰克先提起了那个让人不大好开口的话题，“对我来说这挺难的，住在一座宫殿里，统领那么多的人民，可你的背后却空无一人，我已经二十岁了亚瑟，我……我很孤独。我很抱歉把你从你过去的生活里劫走了，但是我们能成为朋友的不是吗。谁知道未来会怎样呢，说不定最终我们也会相爱的。”

“或许吧。不过我能问一句么，您为什么会选择我呢？”亚瑟好奇的问道。

澳大利亚的领主露出了他们见面以来最真诚的笑容，“怎么说，我在黑桃国的法师竞技赛上看见过你，当你靠那记落雷赢下比赛的时候我就被你吸引住了，你棒的令人难以置信！”

“谢谢你，真心的。”

“所以我就想——我当时想，我真想认识他，我知道我从没跟你说过话，可你还是令我目眩神迷。我还发现你的目光一直追逐着金发的人，各种各样的，但都是金发。”

他注意到了？还记住了？那这还真是优秀啊。

“你那样做是有什么原因吗，你是在找人，还是只是单纯的偏爱金发？”

“哦，我只是在找我的哥哥，叫威尔的那个，没什么大不了的，不过你居然能记住这个？”

“啊，我很擅长弄清事情，而且我想了解你。”这个人在笑，而他的笑容让他想起——

不能去想。

“行啊，你可以试试。”

“我很乐意，真的，所以亚瑟，我不太想这么问，但是我还是想亲耳听你回答我，你会和我结婚吗？”

杰克的样子看起来就好像他迫切的需要一个允诺，他真的很努力的在对他好了。

“是的，我会的，和你结婚，就是这样。”

“太好了！既然如此的话，那我就只有一件事要说了，欢迎来到澳大利亚。”


	10. 第九章

位于澳大利亚悉尼的海之宫殿的确是个绝美的地方，无怪于人们总是称这里为黑桃国的天堂。在高处远望的话，白色的沙滩和清澈碧蓝的海水都能尽收眼底，这确实是个极美的地方，亚瑟想着，他终于能明白为什么那么多来这里休假的人最后都永远的留在了这里。

但是亚瑟和那些人不一样。在这儿的高热和烈日下他真的很难对杰克始终保持积极，他不能在室外待得太久，否则他的皮肤就会被晒成令人悲哀的红色，他永远晒不出当地人那种健康的肤色。多讽刺啊，他蹲在阴影里才能获得快乐。

在这间宫殿里他有自己的房间，也有随时等待着他的吩咐的仆从，但是在这里亚瑟依然觉得孤独，就好像他正在梅花国里游荡一样——在这阳光灿烂的海滩之上，他连哪怕一丝归属感都感觉不到。

当然，这不是他在杰克•戴恩的宫殿里所遇到的唯一问题。事实上，真正的问题是那个名叫阿莱娜•戴恩的女孩儿。杰克的妹妹现年十八岁，有一头长长的，会在阳光下闪出白金色的浅金头发，长相十分甜美，她的瞳色和亚瑟一样，但这就是他们唯一的共同点了。

当杰克在的时候，阿莱娜就是个天使样完美的姑娘，但当杰克不在的时候……

“早上好啊亚瑟，你今天看起来真是暴躁，我真不知道你怎么做到的，你想听点儿好消息来换换心情么？”

“好消息？大概吧。”

阿莱娜凑近他，“你可不能告诉别人，虽然杰克已经知道了，事实上，这就是他促成的。”

“知道了，我不会说的。”这事儿大概率没那么重要。

“我信任你是因为会成为我哥哥的丈夫——我恋爱了。”

亚瑟真的一点都不想再听到‘爱’这个字眼了。“哦，这是好事啊。”

“哦，安静点儿！我知道你不在乎你到底要跟谁上床，但是……”

她想说的绝不是这个。

“你到底想说什么。”

阿莱娜扬了扬下巴，“月茶，那是婊子才喝的玩意儿。”

“不，那不是，那是聪明人喝的东西，快别逗我笑了。”

“杰克知道你不是处吗，他要是知道的话他还会和你结婚吗，哇哦，你的父亲到底是怎么把你养成这幅模样的。”

“而你是个贱人你知道吗，一个彻头彻尾的，恶心的，贱人。”亚瑟骂了脏话，但这是她应得的。

阿莱娜笑了，比这一个月以来她的每一个笑容都更为刻薄，“怎么说，你最好仔细你的舌头，因为这个‘彻头彻尾的，恶心的，贱人’，就要成为下一任黑桃王后了。”

“什么？！”这怎么可能。

“你不会真的觉得杰克去王都就只是为了你吧，你永远都不可能那么重要，一个法师在现在这个社会里能做得了什么呢，在斗技场里表演吗？快别搞笑了，他去王都是和国王谈我的婚事的，我就要和王子结婚了。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，刚想说些什么却又被她打断。

“哦，我不想再听你说哪怕一个字，尤其杰克还坚持要你和我们一起去王都，我就要去见我的真爱了，而我才不会让一个廉价的婊子毁掉它。”

亚瑟真该一拳打到她漂亮的脸蛋上，但是与之相反，当她走过的时候他猛灌了一口她所说的“婊子才喝的玩意儿”，他不会打女人的——虽然很可悲，但那的确是他真的被视作男人的表现方式之一。

令人悲哀的是，自从他来到悉尼的第一天起她就一直如此待他，她和他说这些只是为了指着他的鼻子骂他不配，她总是这样，含沙射影，居高临下，而亚瑟却对此无能为力。杰克一直认为她是完美的，而其他人也一样。

而现在他必须得担心最糟的结果了，要是阿尔弗雷德也那样觉得，那他要怎么办呢？

 

第二天皇室的信件就寄到了澳大利亚，正式宣布了阿尔弗雷德王子和阿莱娜•戴恩女爵订婚的消息。

而在那之后，他们就启程去忘了王都。对于亚瑟来说，重返王都的感觉十分微妙，他真的不知道该如何同阿尔弗雷德、阿莱娜，甚至是杰克相处。

他不能告诉阿尔弗雷德阿莱娜到底有多糟糕——那会让他听起来既怨怼又嫉妒，他才不想这样。所有的事情于他都没有意义了。只有在一切都很糟到不能再糟的时候你才会感觉时间如此漫长，就好像你不小心摔落了什么脆弱的东西又无能为力，只能在一旁看着它粉碎在地上。当阿莱娜兴奋的对杰克描述她有多希望阿尔弗雷德会喜欢她的时候，亚瑟只能假装自己正在看书。有那么几次他几乎就要吐出来了，甚至觉得要是自己真的疯了，那他一定会把刀口对准那个贱人。

当他们最终抵达王都的时候只有仆从前来迎接，甚至到亚瑟被引入自己的房间之前都没有皇室成员现身，他的房间换了，但是依然无比奢华。

最终他坐进了自己的新椅子里，读起了一本有关风暴魔法对动物的影响的书，此刻时间仿佛倒流回了两个月前，他在自己的房间里读书，却又三心二意的期待着阿尔弗雷德闯进来让他神魂颠倒。但这一切当然不会发生。整个宫殿都笼罩在紧张的气氛当中——他只能猜测有关梅花国的情势已经变的愈发严峻。

 

晚餐时间亚瑟走下了楼梯，径直从大道去往餐厅，他不确定他有没有准备好去面对阿尔弗雷德，或者他的父亲，或者其他任何人。他走过了王子的房间，他曾经无数次的通过那道门溜进溜出……突然间那道门打开了，从里边探出两只手，直接把他拉进了屋里。

他和黑桃国的王子殿下又一起待在一扇紧闭的门后了。他，和阿尔弗雷德。他动弹不得，甚至连话也无法说出，阿尔弗雷德充当了那个将他拉进去的角色——他一句话都没说，就只是用双臂抱住亚瑟，将他紧紧得搂在胸口。

他们无声无息的站在那里，既不说话也不思考，就只是单纯的依靠着彼此，这一刻的满足感和舒适感笼罩了他们，没人知道他们到底在那里站了多久。直到阿尔弗雷德声音将他们重新拽回了现实，“亚瑟……”

“我明白的，亲爱的。”亚瑟喃喃。阿尔弗雷德的头垂在他的肩上，他能感觉到他冰凉的眼镜架紧贴着自己的皮肤，冰凉，但却舒适。

“我爱你。”

“你是在为难你自己，最后你还是得见她的。”亚瑟的脸稍稍扭曲了下，但这绝对是个意外。

“她有那么糟吗？”阿尔弗雷德终于笑了。

“我不能说，那听起来会像我嫉妒她。”

“别这样，告诉我嘛。”

“她很……漂亮。”

“不会的，你比她漂亮多了。”

“你都没见过她。”

“那不重要，你更漂亮，我爱你的头发，你的嘴唇——还有其他很多很多东西。”他的视线往下扫过他的整个身体，“尤其是你的眼睛。”

这回轮到亚瑟笑了。

“继续。”

“我才不要换话题，跟我说说她？”他才不会忽视亚瑟已经不准备跟他谈阿莱娜•戴恩了。

“行，她是个货真价实的女巫，但她绝对不会对你下手，因为她坚信她对你的爱情比金坚之类的，看上去再不会有比能成为黑桃王后更让她兴奋的事儿了。”

“那是自然。我不想去吃晚饭了。”

“阿尔，你什么都改变不了，你还是得跟她结婚的。”

“她有对你做什么吗？”

“没有。”亚瑟回答的太快了。

“所以，她有。我不想和一个会伤害你的人结婚，你应当被人们敬重。”

“很显然她也一样，而且你必须娶她。”

“非要那样的话，她就只能和我两看相厌了。”

“不要草率行事行吗。”

“你饿了吗，亚瑟？”他用一个古怪的回答转移了话题。

“不，不饿。”阿尔弗雷德狠狠的吻上了他的嘴唇。

“很好，我们来让她生不如死吧。”阿尔弗雷德露出了一个灿烂的笑容，这一回的吻落到了他的脖子上。

“我们怎么可能做得到？”

阿尔弗雷德抬头看了看他，“哦，我有好几个主意。”他说着，又一次吻上了他的脖颈，在一小片皮肤上用力的吮吸着。

“你会留痕的——”

“没错啊。”

哦，亚瑟真没想到阿尔弗雷德会想出这么恶毒的主意，但这让他兴奋了。

在阿尔弗雷德把他拉进房间的那一刻，他们所做好的全部打算都不再作数了，他们又一次重新变回了阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟，这一切都让人感到美好。

此时此刻他们都被不知名的力量所蛊惑，前方是深不见底的黑渊，但是所有的一切都这么好，那点儿未知又算得了什么。在亚瑟理明白到底发生了什么之前他们就脱光了衣服躺在了那张巨大的床上，而阿尔弗雷德骑在他身上，手指已经插进了他的体内，于是他所有的意识都弥散开来，只能感知到那些手指和这数月来被深深压抑着的，错了位的渴望。

接着阿尔弗雷德终于插进了他的身体，而亚瑟再想不起比这更好的体验，阿尔弗雷德抽插太激烈了，这让他确信接下来的数周他都不会忘记这种感觉，除了在阿尔弗雷德身下，他不可能从其他地方获得相同的体验。在被操干的过程中他几乎把所有已知的叫床方式都用遍了，时而抽泣，时而呻吟，时而漫无目的的哀求着，随便哀求什么都行。

渐渐的阿尔弗雷德放慢了速度，然后飞快的抽出了性器，而在亚瑟回应之前他就把他翻了过去，让他靠双手和膝盖支撑，头则靠过去吻了吻他的侧颈。接着，他再一次进入了他。

这是亚瑟最喜爱的体位之一——虽然有点儿下流，但是体验依然很棒，在这个姿势下他能够更加亲密的感受到阿尔弗雷德的存在，那个在他身上操干着他的人，那个在他耳边轻声细语的人。

亚瑟这一回的高潮突如其来，阿尔弗雷德一时没受住他体内惊人的高热，不久也跟着射了精。而后他们一起瘫倒在床上，笑的好像他们的世界并为分崩离析。

阿尔弗雷德已经被订婚了，亚瑟也已经被订婚了。但是他们却依然待在这里，毫无理由的继续着这不知所谓的恋情。

 

最终他们还是不得不穿上衣服冒险出门，在宫殿里四处游荡，边走边聊。现在正是夏季，即使是夜晚的空气也带着暖意，所以他们把终点定到了亚瑟宫外的树下，阿尔弗雷德的胳膊搭在亚瑟的肩上，如果只是旁人看了，通常只会觉得这是好友间的举动，除非那个人知道更为隐秘的细节，或者别有用心。

而她看到了他们。

“亚瑟！在这里看见你可真令人惊讶。”她说这话的方式表明了她真正的意思其实是“你为什么还不滚开。”

“见到你也一样令我惊讶，阿莱娜，我原以为你和你哥哥在一起呢。”

她的脸上挂着一个勉强的微笑，“这很有趣不是吗，我以为那应该是你的工作。”

在情况变的更为紧张之前，阿尔弗雷德跳了出来，浑似对这尴尬的气氛一无所知，“阿莱娜女爵，很荣幸见到您。”他说道，声音听起来甜如蜜糖。

她瞬间就脸红了起来，认真的？

“哦，显然见到您才是我的荣幸，殿下。”

他对她微笑了一下。

“所以，阿尔弗雷德王子——”

在她这句话出口的瞬间，那位通常哪怕是被人直呼‘阿尔弗雷德’都毫不在意的王子却露出了被冒犯了的神情，这还真是令人震惊。

“殿下。”阿莱娜迅速的补充了措辞，王子的脸色又缓和了，“在过去的几个小时里您在哪里，您知道您错过了晚餐吗。”

“当然，这点我一清二楚，我和亚瑟聊的太投入了。”

“聊了整整三个小时？”

现在轮到亚瑟出场了，是时候进行一点儿暗示了，“我们当然不只是聊天，抱歉阿尔，我当时太困了，长途旅行太消耗精力了。”

阿莱娜看起来困惑异常，亚瑟完全非正式的称呼和轻微的暗示让她有点儿不知所措。

“我会原谅你的，毕竟你是我最好的朋友。”显然，阿莱娜对此一无所知。

“哦，你们是朋友？”

“多年的好友了，从我十五岁开始就是。”

“啊，是在你和之前那位王国法师订婚之前吗亚瑟？”

“事实上，是之后，但直到去年我们才真正熟悉起来。”

阿莱娅突然接上了话，“亚瑟，你的订婚戒指呢？”

他低头看了看自己的左手，确实，他的订婚戒指不见了，这可不在他的计划之内，他只记得他在和阿尔弗雷德滚上床的时候把它摘掉了，所以它应该还在王子的房间里。哎呀呀。

“哦，它老是会掉下来，它比我的手指大了一点儿你知道，它肯定是在我睡着的时候掉的。”

这时候阿尔弗雷德插话了，“所以它一定在我的房间，我们去拿吧。”

她跟着他们一起去了阿尔弗雷德的卧室。如果亚瑟要宣称这个房间里没人做过爱的话，那么显而易见一定是他撒谎，床上的被子有一半都拖在床下，而另一半也皱巴巴的，床头柜上的润滑油还没收起来，亚瑟的书还摊在地板上，但是他的戒指却好端端的待在床头柜上，和他放上去的时候一模一样。

阿尔弗雷德房间里的状况成了让阿莱娜崩溃的最后一根稻草。

“所以这就是真相，你之前就一直在暗示着什么，然后现在我又看到了这个，你，亚瑟•柯克兰可已经订婚了，而你却和另一个同样订了婚的男人上床？！这是犯罪！我会全部告诉杰克的！”

阿尔弗雷德朝前迈了一步，“戴恩女爵，我觉得你可能有点儿误会，我们之前什么都没发生过，亚瑟是我最好的朋友，他睡着了，而我把他的掉下来的戒指捡起来放到了床头。”

阿尔弗雷德有说服力的很，差点搞得亚瑟也信了他们压根没做过爱，而现在他还在继续，“我希望您今后不要再有这样的想法，我厌恶不幸福的婚姻，也不想被人指控通奸。”

阿莱娅看起来惭愧极了，“我很抱歉，殿下，这种事不会再发生了。”

阿尔弗雷德吻了吻她的手，“你为什么不回去睡一会儿呢？”

她低下了头，然后顺从的离开了房间。

“这也太——”

“棒了。”他们一起笑了出来。

阿尔弗雷德是先冷静下来的那个，“或许我们该先放过她一会儿，她看起来失落透了。”

“我也同意，而且她不信任我们，从现在开始她会起疑心的。”

“起码我们有我们的乐趣，或许从现在起她会对你好一点儿，我感觉良好，你呢？”

“我吗，我也是。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我真希望我能和你——”

“别说，你这是在为难你，你——和我——而且还是第二次。”

“但这是事实。”

“我知道，但是有些事依然是不说为好。”

 

亚瑟的脑子里一直在回放今天的经历，他和阿尔弗雷德做的有点太卑鄙了。诚然，阿莱娜并不善良，但她依然是个人，亚瑟对此深感抱歉，毕竟他从小就被教育过有很多比以火攻火更好的法子。所以尽管他并不想道歉，但他还是想去确认下阿莱娜一切都好，以及她不会把那些事情告诉杰克。

他穿过走廊，一路来到阿莱娜•戴恩门前，抬手敲了敲门，门却应声打开了。亚瑟轻轻喊了几声她的名字，“阿莱娜？”

没有回音。他小心翼翼的走进了房间，她不在那里，而桌上的一切都昭示着她才刚刚离开。她之前写了封信——烛光下的墨水和鹅毛笔尖都还闪着细腻的光泽。

最终，他的好奇心还是占了上风，于是他拿起信，读了起来。

尊敬的主人：

我终于抵达了黑桃国的王都，在这里收集信息要比在澳大利亚方便得多，而戴恩爵士对我的在做的事一无所知。我真的很感激您放过我和他。接下来我会继续表现出对王子的痴迷，但是我的角色定位遇到了些许阻碍。阿尔弗雷德王子有一个情人，正是风暴法师。由于我不小心撞破了他们的关系，我不得不表现得好像受到了冒犯。在我能继续行动之前这个法师必须除掉，他的魔法很恶心——至少冒犯到了我，我真的很期待一个没有魔法的世界。在征服了黑桃国之后，其他的王国无疑会一一臣服。

以下是我在这些日子里所注意到的：黑桃国王和他的佐官在是否要进攻的方式上意见不一，国王倾向于直接出击，而柯克兰爵士却想要耍些花招。

我将会为您继续收集情报。

梅花国万岁

阿莱娜•戴恩

亚瑟放下了信纸。老天啊，阿莱娜•戴恩不仅仅是个贱人，她厌恶魔法，她是梅花国的支持者。

再准确点儿，亚瑟想到，她是个线人。


	11. 第十章

亚瑟的脑海里飞快的闪过了许多念头，诚然二十年前的确有梅花国的支持者存在，但是现在怎么还会有？到底得什么才会使得一位黑桃国的贵族小姐在战争中选择支持敌国？眼下的情况令亚瑟感到迷惑，甚至有点儿恶心，这种事到底为什么会发生？！阿尔弗雷德会有危险——这可不仅仅是一桩不幸的婚姻——这会威胁到他的生命。这让亚瑟感到恐惧。他意识到他得立刻离开阿莱娜的房间。

就在此时，阿莱娜走了进来。

“天啊，你没读过那封信吧，你读了吗？”

“什么，不，我，当然没有。”

她的眼睛极富威胁感的眯了起来，亚瑟意识到这是她第一次看起来如此具有威胁性，“好吧，你最好假装你压根没见过它，不然的话，恐怕你就活不长了，而阿尔弗雷德也一样。现在让我告诉你一个既定的事实：梅花国会取得胜利，然后人人都会死，但是我不会，杰克也不会，我在保护我跟他。而如果你想活下去的话，你最好选择帮我。”

所以，她真的是个线人。事情到这会儿已经清楚了，阿莱娜•戴恩畏惧魔法，一定早有梅花国的探子注意到她了，而且他们还利用了她。让她相信她的行为是在保护她的哥哥和她自己。

“那我宁可去死，梅花国的主张是错的，它只有一个疯子国王和一堆过时的政策！”

“那行，那你就第一个死吧，反正你活该！”

“但是为什么，你到底为什么要这么做？”

阿莱娜几乎是瞬间愤怒了起来，亚瑟甚至能看清她眼中悲愤的泪光，“他们杀了我父亲！就因为他支持魔法所以梅花国王就杀了我父亲！那时候我的母亲已经死了，那是我的过错，难道你以为我想这样吗，难道我就不爱我的国家和我的国王？事实是我爱他们，可是我更爱我自己的家——现在它只有我和杰克两个人了！我只是想保护我的家亚瑟，难道你就不想保护你的吗？”

她为什么提起他的家？

“我的家族在这事儿里扮演了什么角色？”

“你还没意识到吗？你的家族曾经贵为皇室，而且从一开始就拥有强大的魔力。第一任风暴法师，现任的风暴法师——黑桃国对魔法的热忱就是因为你的家族。而梅花国想让你们为此付出代价，梅花国王想把你们整个灭族，但是我可以阻止这个，只要你让我继续我的工作。”

“你在开玩笑吗，要是我放任你继续传递信息的话，成千上万的人都会因此而死的，他们都是无辜的。”

“普通人根本不重要！每时每刻都有人死去！只有贵族才有活着的价值！难道你想失去你的家嘛？！”

“不想。”

“听我说，我可以往外递假消息，好让他们相信柯克兰家是跟梅花国一边的，唯一要死的人只有……”

“皇室。”亚瑟接道。

老天啊，她是真的不在乎。

“是的，但——”

“我不会允许的，”亚瑟说，“更不会让它发生。”*

*：“I can’t let that happen. I won’t let that happen.”

“那我就告诉杰克你和王子的事。”

“而我会给他看这个。”亚瑟说着，冲她挥了挥那封信件，然后将它收进了口袋。

“不行——”

“不准再写信了阿莱娜•戴恩，否则你会因叛国罪被吊死在绞刑架上。”

他说完，径直走出了房门。

 

阿莱娜并没有把真相告诉她的哥哥，但她一定说了些什么，因为第二天他们就启程离开了皇宫，亚瑟没来得及和阿尔弗雷德说再见，也没来得及和自己的父亲说。现在他背上了一个黑暗的秘密，一道他很可能无能为力的威胁，以及，一份对于他所爱的事物的深深的忧惧。

在重返澳大利亚之后，亚瑟始终沉默的待在自己的房间，此时此刻，这是唯一能让他假装自己仍还安全的办法。而有鉴于他对杰克的好感与日俱增，他也不想跟杰克待在一起。尽管那只是某种人待宠物的好感类型，可在别人如此真诚的想要讨好你的时候，待在他的近处依然十分令人为难，而阿莱娜与梅花国的联系，则让他担忧着他的性命。

以及其他许多人的性命。他的家人们，阿尔弗雷德，可爱可敬的王后与国王——甚至是国王他也担忧，最终他还是重新喜欢上了他。直到现在，阿莱娜那天所说的话语仿佛依然在他的耳边萦绕，那些可怖而阴冷的字句如同瀑布般倾泻而出，并且徘徊不去。

他可能会被灭族，而数以千计的人们将会死去，甚至可能更多。但亚瑟却只是坐在他的卧室里看书，因为他此刻什么都做不了。他不能把这些告诉任何一位贵族，他的父亲不行，国王也不行。因为那一定会害死杰克，甚至可能会加快梅花国进攻的速度。他也不能把这些告诉王国法师们，他们甚至不被允许踏入梅花国的土地。他只能坐在这里，等待着那能摧毁一切的战争的降临。

亚瑟谨慎的出了房门，他得给自己找点儿吃的，此外他还想确认现在一切都好，也好向杰克显示一下他没出问题。但是宫殿里……仿佛有什么不对劲。首先，今晚宫殿过于冷清了，戴恩家的餐桌旁居然没有客人？老实说这非常奇怪，因为绝大多数的日子里，这里都挤满了各式各样的来宾，绅士与淑女，以及各种各样的平民。在戴恩家的大厅里他们平起平坐，没有身份的差异，这是某种十分开放的举措——某种阿尔弗雷德会做出的举措。

戴恩家的餐桌很长，此刻却只坐上了兄妹两人，他们的周围仆从环伺，对这样普通的一餐来说，这个排场有些过大了。

而亚瑟突然意识到这些仆人也不对劲——所有这些人，过去的几个月里，他连一个都没有见过。

现在时近夏末，空气里依然充斥着过量的热意，杰克和阿莱娜在这些日子里都多少有些晒黑，可为什么此刻他们身后的仆从却显得苍白如许？毕竟按照常理来说，同贵族相比，一个平民在户外所待的时间肯定更多。但是这些仆人们的皮肤甚至白过亚瑟，而他们的眼睛也很不一样，清澈光亮的过了头，那是在黑桃国内鲜见的眼睛。

当亚瑟意识到到底发生了什么的时候已经太迟了，他听见了一个梅花语单词迸溅而出。

“战争。”*

*：原文为俄语。

现在他们三人都被抓住了，亚瑟首当其中，那些梅花国的士兵反绑了他的双手，还朝他的脸上吐唾沫，他们的口中喋喋着亚瑟和他所拥有的魔法的邪恶之处，但他努力无视掉了。

紧跟着他们抓住了杰克，士兵们将澳大利亚的领主绑到了椅子上，用剑指着他的脸，他的脖子，甚至他的胸膛。他看起来吓坏了，根本无力去保护旁人，不管是亚瑟，还是阿莱娜。

金发的女爵镇定的站在那里，即使那些刀剑正威胁着要把她的哥哥大卸八块，她却依然笃定他们不会伤害他们兄妹分毫。

而在所有这些喧嚣之外，还站着一个冷眼旁观的男人，直到他们三个都被控制住的时候，他才开口说话。

“家庭聚餐？真是甜蜜啊。”他说话的时候带着浓重而艰涩的口音。

“你们这是什么意思，立刻放了我们！”

梅花国的将军皱了皱眉，“让他闭嘴。”

一把剑刺向了杰克的腿，鲜血四溢，剧烈疼痛让他瞬间嘶嚎了起来，他以后肯定再也不能走路了。

紧跟着那裹在制服里的男人转向亚瑟，“至于你，没用的小法师，要是我感到哪怕一丝风暴的气息，下一剑就会捅进他的心脏。”

亚瑟的动作僵住了。

“阿莱娜•戴恩，你过去是个多么可爱的小间谍啊，可是我亲爱的，你的要求太多了。”

“我的妹妹不是——”

“杰克。”亚瑟不得不让他停下，要是他继续说下去的话，他一定会被杀死的。

那位将军没有被打断，继续冷硬的说道，“但是你看，我们不能满足你所有的要求，要是我放过了你们兄妹俩人，我的国王是可是不会放过我的。你们当中只有一个能活下去，只有一个，现在，选吧。”

杰克的伤太重了，他现在根本说不出话，只剩下一双透着绝望的眼睛——选你自己啊——他和亚瑟都很清楚，他的状态绝对撑不过今天。

“杰克，我选杰克，我要他活着。”但是她选错了。

“很好，先生们？”抓着她的人抽出了佩剑，而亚瑟闭上了眼睛，但是尖叫的穿透力如此之强，即使他闭上了眼睛也依然被刺痛了耳膜。

而当他有勇气再度睁开双眼的时候，阿莱娜•戴恩已经死了。

杰克一定要疯了。他在那些抓着他的人手中挣扎，想要挣开捆住他的绳索和座椅，他的血还在流，整个世界仿佛都充满了红色。

“杀了他。”就这样，一切都结束了，梅花国的士兵们用剑捅穿了他的胸膛。亚瑟被迫望着杰克了无生气的尸体倒在地上，鲜血溅了他一身。就在这样短的一瞬间内，戴恩家已经从这个世界里消失而去，半点血脉都没有剩下。

灭族。

“放开那个邪恶的法师，手被绑着他什么都做不了。”困住亚瑟的士兵遵照了这道指令，而亚瑟站了起来，面向他与他的国共同的敌人。

“我接到的命令要我剖出你的心脏交还给你父亲。虽然我很期待那种体验，可看到你这么漂亮的东西要被简简单单的浪费掉，我还是有那么点儿悲伤。”

亚瑟被这话激得勃然大怒，几乎连毛发都要倒竖起来。他们先在这里留下了两具尚未僵冷的尸体，又告诉他他将因剖心而死，而现在，这个将军居然还想强奸他？

那个将军伸手抓住了他的脸，“我的部下们已经开始进攻澳大利亚了，但是我将会前往你们的王都。想象一下当我告诉你父亲你被我先奸后杀之后的神情吧，哦，国王陛下会很高兴的。”

这里发生的一切都让人混乱非常，然而某些极为关键的事情却在亚瑟的脑海里凸显了出来。他之前不能使用魔法是因为这个将军拿杰克和阿莱娜威胁他，可是现在他们都死了，除了他自己以外，他已经没人能去保护了。

“你忘了一件事。”

“那么是什么事呢，婊子？”

“要杀你的话，我根本就无需动手。”就在这个句子出口的瞬间，闪电穿透了宫殿的窗户，天花板砸了下来。

将军瞬时毙命，在风暴魔法下直接化为了尘埃。而亚瑟跑了起来，他再一次意识到自己刚刚杀了一个人，可是那个将军根本不配被当成人，他只能算是某种动物，真的。

他能听到自己身后那些愤怒的喊叫，而他只能祈祷诸神庇佑他的逃亡，他知道他该做什么，可他以前从没成功过，幻影移形这样的大型法术需要大量的魔力供给，否则就不足以支撑人瞬时跨越两个地点。但亚瑟现在只能孤注一掷的试试了，靠着最后一点强撑的意志——要么成功，要么死。

他成功了。没有任何间隔的，他从已经被毁坏了的宫殿里逃亡，维持着奔跑的姿态出现在了黑桃国皇宫的大厅里。

他突然的造访并没有被人们忽视，他的身上满是鲜血汗渍，滚落泪水在他的脸上刻下了痕迹。

他的父亲站了起来，然后是国王，然后是阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟此刻几乎喘不过气，幻影移形消耗了他太多的魔力，此时此刻他精疲力竭，只觉得天旋地转，“梅花国，澳大利亚，进军，他们杀死了杰克，阿莱娜，他们还想杀掉——我——”

适才发生的一切犹如重锤，再一次狠狠的掼到了他的心上。

“他们来了。”

当他和阿尔弗雷德目光相遇的瞬间，他终于晕了过去。


	12. 第十一章

血，到处都是血，除了血以外还有尖利的叫声，杰克的，阿莱娜的。他在奔跑，奔跑着逃离那些人的追捕，他们想要伤害他，他们想要强奸他，他们想要杀死他。他脑海里的东西乱作一团，所有事物都染上了血水的鲜红，眼泪在空中漂浮，他的父亲在说话，说这是成长的一部分，杰克也在说话，说我想了解你。三年前的阿尔弗雷德从他的记忆里浮现出来，看起来惶惑又受伤，他又想到他的阿尔弗雷德，现在的那个，但是从此时开始他看见他受伤，看见他流血，看见他死去——和杰克和阿莱娜和那些注定要死的人们一样——而在这可怖的图景背后，他却依然听到钟表走动时轻轻叩响的嘀嗒。

亚瑟惊醒了过来。他直觉自己睡了很长时间，而从窗外的天色判断，现在应当已是午夜。他被自己的噩梦魇住了，一切都是那样的生动真实……活灵活现。他浑身上下都在流汗，而脸上满是泪痕，他现在一定是在发抖，而呼吸比以往任何时候都要更重。可是此刻他并没有感到虚弱——显然睡眠帮他恢复了精力。

光之法师曾经叮嘱过他，说他的魔法还不足以驾驭幻影移形，但他别无选择。使用这类法术的风险是巨大的，稍有不慎就可能耗空全部的力量，如果那样的话他就得死了，就像杰克一样，而那可帮不上任何人。此时此刻，各种各样的感受重新涌上他的心头，他感到自己的愚蠢，年轻和无助，他感到异常的……脆弱……明明他已经多年不曾有过这种感受了。

当他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗的时候，他才发现他并非独自一人。最开始他吓了一跳，他饱受折磨的精神下意识的就认定这个人影是来伤害他的，但是紧跟着他就认出了那头金发，也认出了那副开阔的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德坐在他床边的椅子上，人却趴在他身边睡着了。那可不是什么舒服的姿势。

他在那儿待了多久，又在那儿睡了多久？

亚瑟坐起身，凝望着他的王子。阿尔弗雷德睡梦中的表情多是平和而安详的，可此刻他的睡颜看上去是那样的不快，眉头皱着，整个身体都绷在一块儿……或许他也在做噩梦呢，就和自己一样。

他缓缓伸手，抚上阿尔弗雷德脊梁，带着安抚的意味，这念头让他内心的一部分疯狂得发笑——他才是那个刚刚死里逃生的人——可他依然在安抚阿尔弗雷德。他的男孩儿在梦中扭动着身体，看上去烦躁不安的厉害，王子的睡眠一直很浅，还伴有一点轻微的失眠。在过去的日子里，夜晚的大部分时光都被他送给了群星。

王子睁开眼，眼睫半垂，满脸疲惫，但是紧跟着他看向了亚瑟，他的眼睛瞪大了。阿尔弗雷德从椅子上坐起身，一把将亚瑟抱进怀里。

“上帝啊亚瑟，我很抱歉。”他在他的耳边低语。

“不，我没事，我真的没事。”他有事，而且不是一点点，但他不想让阿尔弗雷德担心，“但是梅花国——”

“打进来了，是的，我们都知道。”他不大情愿的松开亚瑟，“已经过去三天了亚瑟，你睡了整整三天，梅花国的军队已经发动了进攻，战争开始了。”

“情况有多糟？”亚瑟突然担心起了他的家人们，他们远在伦敦。

阿尔弗雷德挨着他在床沿坐下，“情况……好吧，我们的情况不太好亚瑟，梅花国的重心不在我们的军队上，他们在攻击平民，残杀普通人，甚至是最老实的农民，你的父亲说梅花国是想让臣民们觉得我的父亲已经抛弃了他们，梅花国想让我们的王国从内部开始分裂，它们想挑起革命。”他说着，看上去困扰而恼怒，更多的是恼怒。

“有人见过王国法师们么？”亚瑟顿了下，“或者我的家人们？”

“法师们都在这儿，就在宫里，他们想等到你醒来再采取行动，你的母亲也在这里，不过你的哥哥们还在伦敦，和军队一起。”

亚瑟甚至无法想象斯科特率领军队的样子，他是他的长兄，也是他的兄长们中最保护他也最热衷于戏弄他的人，而他现在只希望他一切都好，一如他希望他其他的兄长。

一个恐怖的念头忽然划过了他的脑海，“你不会也要出战吧，告诉我？”

阿尔弗雷德的视线垂了下去，他这会儿没带眼镜，这让他看上去无比的年轻。

“我……那是我的职责。”

“不，你可以不去的，阿尔弗雷德你是王位的继承人，上了战场你就是个活靶子！”

他叹了口气，“我知道，但是世事就是如此：总有一天我会成为国王，而人民会追随我，所以我得去，然后服从指令。而我的父亲必须留下稳固民心。”

他露出了一个很轻很轻的微笑，“我会小心的，我保证。”

他说的一切都很有道理，但这没法让亚瑟不担心，他觉得自己根本没法以正确的脑回路思考，只要一想到阿尔弗雷德会退出他的视线之外，他就不由自主的感到惊慌。

“你什么时候走？”

“一周后。”

一周后，一个星期之后，短短七天之后，亚瑟突然觉得他没法熬过这个。

“天啊……阿尔弗雷德，我们该怎么办啊。”他现在是真的撑不住了，连自己该怎么办都想象不出，他喃喃着，重新靠进阿尔弗雷德的怀里。

阿尔弗雷德抹去了眼下的泪水，那是亚瑟没注意到的部分，从他们说话开始，他就在流泪，“嘘，你现在不用考虑这些，马上你就要去见王国法师们了，他们那儿有你的任务，他们跟我说那是很重要的任务。只是当你完成它的时候，我也会完成我的。”他说着，轻轻的吻了下亚瑟的嘴唇。

“我会为你赢下这场战争的，我会成为你的英雄。”

亚瑟试图对他微笑，“你已经是我的英雄了。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了出来，他整个人都好像在发光，“对我来说那就够了，但是想象一下，当我回来的时候，每个人都会高呼我的名字，他们会因我而一同欢庆，一切都完美无缺，而我的父亲也会走向我，然后他说，‘阿尔弗雷德，你是我的骄傲。’，他还会因我的荣耀举办盛典！”

阿尔弗雷德看上去兴奋的很，因此亚瑟纵容了他的幻想，他也乐意抛弃此刻的现实。但是阿尔弗雷德突然严肃了起来，“不过，在庆典上我绝对不会看我的父亲的，我也不会和他说话，和任何一个贵族都不会——除了你。”

亚瑟需要这个，他真的需要这份他久违了的安慰和爱，“阿尔——”

“那绝对会是一个完美的夜晚的，那会是在春天，或者夏天，然后我会带着你从宴回上跑掉，带你出宫，然后去我们的树下……”现在他们一起躺倒在床上，而亚瑟闭上了眼睛，随着阿尔弗雷德描述同他一起幻想。

“当我们走到那儿的时候我们可以随心所欲的跳舞，或者就只是一起坐在长凳上……”

他们目光相接。

就为了这短暂的瞬间，亚瑟忽然感到了安全。

“而当我最终取得人们的信任，我将在你面前单膝跪下，我会掏出戒指，然后我就会说，‘亚瑟，我会爱你直到我生命的尽头，所以你愿意跟我结婚吗？’……再然后，我们就能永远幸福快乐的生活在一起——”

亚瑟忽然觉得自己心口梗住了，天啊，他想着，他又要哭出来了，只是这回不再是因为恐惧。

显然阿尔弗雷德并没想着要收到回应，但是亚瑟还是觉得他该回答。

“我愿意。”

“哈啊？”

“我愿意，我会跟你结婚的，我只是觉得你刚刚的问题应该有一个回答。等你回来以后我就跟你结婚，不管它听上去有多荒唐可笑，我答应你。”亚瑟很清楚这不像他会说的话——那个真正的，没被吓着的，笃信自己绝不会失去一切的亚瑟是绝对不会答应的。他的行为牵扯着太多利害关系，而他的应允则会毁掉它们。但是现在他不在乎了，他说出了一个他可能无法兑现的诺言，因为从现在开始，阿尔弗雷德随时可能死去。

他可能会死。

阿尔弗雷德又笑了起来，他给了亚瑟一个绵长的吻，绵长，但却温柔，“谢谢你，我真的很需要……听到这个。”

而亚瑟也笑了，这一回，是真心实意的那种。“我爱你。”他说，他必须说，无论他想听多少遍他都会说。

“我也爱你，你现在还得多休息会儿，明早我会带医师过来。”

阿尔弗雷德说着，依然和他待在一块儿，而亚瑟慢慢地睡了过去。

 

当亚瑟醒来的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经不在了，但是床铺上他仍然残留着他睡过的温度。不久之后他带着医师一道进门，给亚瑟做了个全方位的检查，最终，医师宣布，亚瑟已经可以下床了。

亚瑟真的饿坏了，过去的三天里他什么都没有吃，而阿尔弗雷德随即就带他去了餐厅，亚瑟可没想到他会在那儿见到自己的母亲，他如何能预料到当他们碰面时她的表情呢？

当亚瑟还是个小孩子的时候，柯克兰勋爵不准他的妻子亲自抚养他们最小的儿子，他的童年和他的哥哥们一样，无人庇佑，却又顽强成长。

但是现在，随着发丝的日渐苍白，塔拉•柯克兰夫人看上去忧心仲仲，当她望向亚瑟的瞬间，她几乎是立刻奔向了她的幼子，然后拥他入怀。

那一天里有太多的人安慰了亚瑟，骑士，王后，没头苍蝇般的贵族们，他们看起来都很担心他，这几乎让亚瑟难以应对。

他现在所需要的只有阿尔弗雷德，他是唯一能让他冷静下来的存在。唯有在他身边他才觉得平静。此时此刻，当那些将他看作某个死而复生的奇迹的人们口中几乎没有关于那些正被屠戮的普通人们的只言片语的时刻——即使那屠杀就发生在不到一英里之外，那才是真正的问题，亚瑟想着。而在这种情况下，他们的关切只能令他做呕。

当国王走来拍了拍他的背的时候，亚瑟终于忍不住了，他的情绪彻底崩溃了。

“停手，马上。”

国王露出了困惑的神情，不过话又说回来，何曾有人命令他做过什么事呢？

“我真的不需要安慰了，事实就是，陛下，我还活着！”现在好了，人们已经开始关注起了他盛怒之下的发言。

“我还活着，可是成千上万的人却死了，他们都很无辜，和我这种龟缩着的人不一样！我现在健康又安全，可是他们不是！所以为什么在场的每个人对我的态度都好像我随时会被风吹走一样，比起担心我，明明有更要的事情要做。”

国王没有说话，他盯着亚瑟看了很长的时间。紧跟着有人开始鼓掌，然后是更多的人，直到整个房间的人都开始为亚瑟这场‘即兴演讲’鼓掌助兴。亚瑟这会儿真的是火冒三丈，他根本不想要这群人的回应。但是阿尔弗雷德和国王没有鼓掌，他的父亲和王后也没有，至少，亚瑟想，他们是理解的。

他从挤满了荒唐贵族的促狭房间里走了出来，迈进长长的走廊。乘着这个机会他望向窗外，天空中果然阴云密布。不管怎么说，他的脾气素来称不上好。他重新走回了安排给他的房间，他清楚的知道阿尔弗雷德就跟在他的后边。

当他走进房间的时候他想要关上房门，但是阿尔弗雷德抓住了它，然后挤进了他的房间。亚瑟不知道该说些什么，事实上，他甚至不知道自己还能不能心平气和的说话。

但是阿尔弗雷德什么都没说。他只是在再一次搂紧了亚瑟，放任他在自己的怀里哭泣。亚瑟清楚他现在的表现有多软弱，也明白哭泣这类举措既不恰当也不高雅，他理应保持冷静，但他就是做不到。

在啜泣的间隙，他开始向阿尔弗雷德讲述悉尼发生的一切，他无法忍受的戴恩家的死，敌国将军那令人恶心的讲话……当他讲到这里的时候他能感到阿尔弗雷德正因为愤怒而紧张。

“之后……我……是我召唤了那道穿透了窗户的闪电，也是我让天花板砸了下来，他死了，在震惊中化为了尘埃，我杀人了阿尔弗雷德，虽然他是个怪物但是，但……他依然是个人……接着城堡整个儿毁了，到处都烧了起来，一定有更多的人因我而死……真的……”

他又一次抽泣了起来，而阿尔弗雷德在试着安慰他，“但如果不是你的出现，我们早就把军队派出去了亚瑟，你救了很多人。”

在那之后他慢慢冷静了下来，现在是重新振作的时候了，他是柯克兰家族的一份子，看在上帝的份上，他的血管里淌得从来都不是血液，柯克兰是海盗的姓氏，是闪电与雷暴的姓氏，他的族人们永远面对着无法自控的愤怒，而他远被教养的比这更好。

第二天早晨，亚瑟见到了其他的王国法师们。

现在，是开战的时候了。


	13. 第十二章

亚瑟已经做好了重来的准备，他已经有了与梅花国奋战到底的预期，在他醒来的两日之内，他的情绪始终剧烈的波动着，而现在则最终定格在了愤怒之上——对着那群进犯他的家园，却只是为了一个如此荒唐的理由的人们。而他对此所能做出的唯一回答就是战斗，他已经准备好了，而且也确实能做到，他会为黑桃国而战，也为正义而战。

但是现实阻止了他，没给他机会，他被要求留在皇宫里。

“什么？！不！我应该上战场！我想帮忙！你们不能指望我把自己关在这儿，你们是——”

光之法师打断了他，“亚瑟，我们要你待在皇宫是因为得有人保护皇室，这份任务必须交给出手速度够快的法师，但安东尼奥的火焰在室内又太危险了，你的任务很重要，要是敌军想攻入皇宫怎么办？”

他所说的当然很有道理，但是亚瑟依然觉得自己受到了过度保护，他讨厌这种感觉——每个人都要上战场了，那名单里甚至囊括了红心国的骑士，显然费里西安诺也将为黑桃国的存亡尽他所能。所有这些都让亚瑟感到深深的无力，这种无力感自他抵达此处起就始终挥之不去。不过最终他还是叹息着答应了下来，和王国法师们争辩是不会有用的。

亚瑟还想帮忙制定些行军计划，但是他所擅长的只有海军，早在他知晓魔法是什么之前，他的父亲就将有关海战的种种知识教给了他，对于姓柯克兰的人们来说，海洋永远至高无上。这种感情同无关地缘，反而是某种烙刻在血脉里的东西，某种象征。

等到王国法师们最终敲定好他们的计划，亚瑟便将之上报给了皇室。会面发生在宫中一个硕大的舞厅之内，然而此时这个足以容纳千人的舞厅却只有三个人在场，国王与王后并肩而坐，而骑士王耀则正在对他们说些什么，而当他们注意到亚瑟的时候，他们便止住了那场平静的谈话。

“亚瑟，很高兴你来看我们。”国王笑容满面的说着。

“我听说您好像不太愿意留在宫中？”王后谨慎的说道，就好像她觉得亚瑟会出言不逊一样。

“我很抱歉陛下，我只是——我只是希望我也能出宫作战，我想要复仇。但是我接受的是命令，所以我会留在这儿，也很乐意保护你们。”

国王开口了。

“这并非是因为他们觉得你不够好，是我指名要求你留下来的。他们有提过让费里西安诺留下，是我坚持要一个黑桃国的国民的。我很抱歉，真的，但你是我最信任的法师，也是在这里最久的那个，而且，你也熟悉这里。”

亚瑟点点头以示理解，起身准备退出房间。

“差点忘了说，亚瑟。”

“是的？”

“我向你保证，你会有机会复仇。”

 

在他们正式投身于各自崇高的职责之前，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德把所有能挤出来的时间都投在了对方身上。绝大多数的时候他们都一言不发，就只是坐在一块儿，然后默默得想着该说些什么，又能说些什么。这一切都很艰难。仅仅两天之后阿尔弗雷德就要为了他们的国家踏上战场，去和梅花国的士兵们作战，去阻止那些发生在黑桃国土地上的种种破坏与灾难，在明知他可能就此一去不回的情况之下，亚瑟不知道该如何开口和他告别。

如果可能的话，亚瑟绝对会将钟表拨慢，时间延缓，好让他们在一起的时刻无限延长，直到一秒形同一天，一分形同一月。

可惜没人能违抗时间。

终于，阿尔弗雷德出征的日子来临了。那一天，城堡里所有的贵族和绝大多数仆从都走到了殿前，好目送他们的王子离开。在那里，阿尔弗雷德会跨上马背，领兵前往附近的城镇与村庄，与梅花国的士兵们作战，然后走向远方。不管怎么说，这就是他们一早定好的计划。

在这个秋天微凉的清晨里，亚瑟和一大群旁观的人一起挤出了宫门，他的位置离阿尔弗雷德很近，几乎就挨着正与阿尔弗雷德道别的国王夫妇，国王正在小声对阿尔弗雷德说话，然而亚瑟依然能依稀听清少许字句。

“……抱歉……有意……说……你……我为你……骄傲……永远……我的儿子……国家的继承人。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情很是复杂，亚瑟能同时从中看出三种以上的意味，他像是在笑，又像是在哭，甚至像是在朝国王吼叫，亚瑟甚至觉得整个世界的重量都突然压在了阿尔弗雷德的肩上。国王终于做了阿尔弗雷德出生以来一直都在期待的事，他承认了他以他为傲，也承认了他为他过去所做的一切而感到后悔。他还想弥补过错。

阿尔弗雷德握了握他父亲的手，但是最终他却被拉入了国王的怀抱。他吻了王后的双颊，让他的母亲不要为他担心。他同许多人道别，他们有些在欢呼他的名字，有些在感伤与他的离别。最终他在亚瑟的面前停下，他们又一次握了手，或许还互相拍了拍背，这可一点都不公平。

他们就站在离人群稍远一点儿的位置上，阿尔弗雷德望着亚瑟，轻声道，“我会想你的。”

“我也会想你的。”

“我会没事的，我保证。”

“你最好能做到。以及，救救那些人，拜托。”

“当然，保护好我的母亲，行吗？”

“当然。”他们又握了手。但是这还不够，远远不够。

“亚瑟，你相信情之所致吗？”

“什么？”当他问出口的一瞬间，他就已经得到了答案。

阿尔弗雷德一把将他拽入了一个激情十足的吻中，比亚瑟所幻想过的都更为热烈。而他几乎是立刻做出了回应，完全放弃了挣扎，他深知此刻有五十多个多嘴多舌的贵族正在看戏。还有他的父亲，还有他的母亲，还有国王，还有王后。

他们的手紧紧得环着对方，就好像他们正拥着彼此的整个生命。这就是此刻他们所需要的东西，这就是能倾诉他们所有来不及说出的话语的话语，这就是‘我爱你’，就是‘我可能再也见不到你了’，这就是‘求你活着回来’，这就是所有的一切。这个吻一直延续到了他们都感到窒息的时刻，然后紧跟着他们又吻上了彼此，阿尔弗雷德掌控了一切，带着亚瑟沉浸在了他们这深深的吻中。

当这个吻最终结束的时候，阿尔弗雷德瞪了一眼那些介于惊讶的兴奋之间的贵族们，搞得他们纷纷羞愧的移开了视线。

“我爱你，深爱你。”

“我也爱你，并且永远爱你。”

“亚瑟，我必须得走了。”

“我知道。”他说的是实话，“阿尔弗雷德，就答应我一件事好吗，我不需要你成为英雄，我只要……只要你在一切结束之后能够平安回来，我求你，平安回来。”*

*：Alfred. Just do me a favor? Don’t be a hero.

阿尔弗雷德看起来有些担忧，甚至有些……害怕。“我会努力的。”他说着，又吻了亚瑟一次，这一次比之前的几次都短，然后他走下了殿前的大理石阶。在最下方的广场上，他骑上马，离开了这里。

已经开始了议论的贵族们纷纷往温暖的皇宫里撤去，然后是他的父母——黑桃国的国王与王后。而亚瑟却只是站在那儿看着他的背影渐渐消失，当他转身的时候，站在那儿的人只剩下了安东尼奥。

“对不起我的朋友，对不起。”*

*：原文为西班牙语。

他任由自己被带进了宫殿。

接下来的几个星期里亚瑟陷入了一种悄无声息的绵长痛苦。他睡不着也吃不下。绝大多数的时间里他都跟在王后身边，因为他无法直视国王的眼睛。他用闲暇时间练习魔法，记住防御技巧，并将大量的精力浪费在了无用的攻击之上。他尽可能的回避了听到战报的机会——他害怕所有崭新的消息。但是，他终归不能永远的置身事外。

而当冬日里第一个下雪的日子到来的时候，黑桃国的正规军也开始吃起了败仗。


	14. 第十三章

“亚瑟，你得休息下，你看起来糟透了，你感觉还好吗？”王后是一个非常善良的人，她待亚瑟的态度就好像他不是一个前来保护她安全的侍卫，而是她自己的儿子一样。至于亚瑟，他感觉当然没那么好，虽然只是普通的感冒而已，但是实际上他依然感到虚弱。

“不太好，陛下，但是我必须和您待在一起，没关系的。”

“那么，这可不太行。”她说着，拿起自己正在处理的文件走上楼去，亚瑟跟上了，直到他意识到她正在走回自己的房间。

“陛下——”

“我就在这里处理文书，现在睡吧，如果我需要的话我会喊醒你的。”

王后坚持道，这让亚瑟很是感动，渐渐的他昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，暗自希望着这回别再做梦了。

但是梦魇依然找上了门，徘徊于亚瑟左右，他梦见烈火，梦见鲜血，梦见止也止不住的尖叫，各种可怖的念头在他的脑海深处盘旋，他看见他的兄长，朋友，也看见阿尔弗雷德，在大火深处，燃烧，恐惧，悠长而尖利的喊叫。

亚瑟猛的从床上弹了起来，王后就站在床边，她的位置离他太近了，差点把亚瑟生生吓出尖叫。

“嘘，没关系亲爱的，没事。”

亚瑟低下头，单手抚住前额，他一定是疯了。

“你在做噩梦，是吗？”

他不想撒谎，所以只是点了点头。

“我很抱歉，我的孩子，我相信你先前见到一切一定很恐怖。其实我也一样会做噩梦，我太担心我所爱的那些人了，在这一点上我们没有区别。”

她在微笑，这让亚瑟想起阿尔弗雷德的笑颜。

“你爱上我儿子多久了？”

亚瑟深知他们总归得为他们在殿前的行为负责，所以他叹了口气，而后道，“有段时间了。”

但这对王后来说还不够。

“从我和我的父亲一起来到皇宫的时候开始……那差不多是一年多前的事了，它就是……自然而然的发生了。”

“那很正常，爱情就是这么运作的。”亚瑟做好了被责骂的准备，甚至做好了被怒吼的准备，他唯独没想到黑桃国的王后会拥抱他。

她的双臂轻轻得环绕着他的身躯，直到他慢慢地开始觉得好受些许。

“我真的为你感到高兴，只可惜我的儿子不在这里，而这让我们两个都牵肠挂肚。”

当然了，她就和亚瑟一样为阿尔弗雷德的安全而无比挂怀。

“他是个优秀的战士，他不会有事的。”

当你为某事而忧虑的时候，将这些话说出来的确有其好处，起码，现在他自己几乎都要信了。

“我能拜托你件事吗？”

“当然。”

“如果未来哪天我觉得阿尔弗雷德会出危险……那么我希望你能够离开皇宫，找到他，然后救下他。”

喔。

“当然，我会做到的。”他当然会这么做，即使王后不这样拜托，他也会去做的。

“我也觉得你会，现在去找你的父亲吧，你一定还不知道外边发生了什么，我会和国王与他的卫兵待在一块的，现在，去吧。”

 

当亚瑟找到自己父亲的时候，他看见柯克兰勋爵正弓着背打量一幅黑桃国的地图，这个国度的形状一如其名，庞大，却又是个岛国，在地图上亚瑟看见黑桃国的王都，位于地图靠下的中心处，每一个港口都连接着开阔的湖泊，他还看见自己的家，紧挨着那条他无比熟悉的河流，然后是美利坚的湖泊，塞里斯的农田，还有……当他的目光落到澳大利亚的时候，他看见他的父亲已经用绿色为那片土地做好了标识。绿色，他想着，代表梅花国的绿色。

“整个城堡都被毁了，人民却还在被他们蹂躏，越来越多的难民在往王都迁来，情况越来越乱了。”他的眉毛比平时皱得更深。

“军队都在做什么？”

“当然是作战，但是梅花国的那个疯子国王根本不在乎他们都损失了些什么，他只想毁掉黑桃国。那群畜生现在每天都在从澳大利亚的海域登陆，人还越来越多，不列颠和美利坚还有南部群山守护，但是塞里斯是整个暴露在平原上的，对我们的军队来说要守住每一条边境线太困难了，我们的部署太薄了。”

“听起来不太妙。”他真的不知道自己还能说些什么。

“我知道，而最糟的一点是我们的战略部署在大雪里不凑效，梅花国的人太习惯雪了，他们的实力在增强，亚瑟，他们正在打赢这场战争。”

他的父亲有些失常，通常情况下，他的父亲都是高高在上的，傲慢又骄傲，但是现在，他却显得异常愤怒，就好像他平日里的自信突然一齐弃他而去，正如亚瑟此刻所思索的那样，他的父亲意识到自己看起来已经……老了……

“但是……现在说这些还太早了，一定还能做点什么的，父亲，一定会有办法的。”

“比如？”他听上去很沮丧。

“比如海军？我相信我们的舰船能让现状变好的，或者是让梅花国变糟。”他说道，最后几个字压得很轻。

柯克兰勋爵的眼睛亮了一下，“最后一句再说一遍？”

“让梅花国变糟……？”

他父亲的眼神变了，但却是因为他现在看起来很……兴奋？

“对了，就是这个！就是这个！为什么我之前都没想到？！太完美了！”他跑了出去，就好像他现在又回到了亚瑟这个年纪一样。

“哈啊。”

 

冬日还在继续，从前线传来的消息糟得史无前例，平民中的伤亡人数还在增加，孩童被绑架，财物被劫掠，纵火案频频发生，一烧便烧毁整个村庄。有组织的战事开始变的松散，甚至有传言说骑士们正在撤离，一切都乱作一团。

一天，柯克兰勋爵收到了一封来自西方的信，详细的描述了梅花国的军情，这群人没有组织，显然也没有正式的计划和操练，这些人潜藏在树林深处，等待着，好给扎营的黑桃国士兵一个将他们全灭的惊喜。梅花国的人们会烧杀抢掠，因为在他们的认知里，那就是战争。

对宫中的每个人来说，这似乎已经注定是一场黑桃国必败无疑的战争了。贵族们终日感伤着他们即将逝去的生活，直到仆从们也开始跟着感伤。唯一还没放弃的人似乎只剩下了国王王后，以及柯克兰勋爵了。整座宫殿就如同窗外的冰雪一样寒冷封冻。现在的天太冷了，雨根本下不下来，更别说是暴风雨了。

黑桃国的冬天从没有好捱过。

 

直到三月——冬天结束了，谢天谢地。——情势才开始了反转。

随着积雪的消融，梅花国的优势开始逐渐丧失，黑桃国的军队开始将梅花国的触角逐出城镇，危险退去了，各地的报道开始集中于重建——建得更大，更好，也更强。黑桃国没有完——他们也没有放弃。

柯克兰勋爵那天的确有个不可思议的想法——他派出了大量舰船以封锁梅花国的海上贸易，截断了他们的补给和军队输出。梅花国最大的缺陷就是他们只有一个港口。从梅花国涌来的人潮被遏制了，很快的，黑桃国的军队开始在人数上压倒了他们。

他们会打赢这场战争。

每个人看起来都很高兴，直到那位信使从前线到来。

“陛下，我带来了一个重要的消息，梅花国最后的那艘船登陆了，陛下……梅，梅花国王在那条船上，现在他已经在国境内了。”

“什么？！”弗德里克国王勃然大怒，“他怎么敢到这儿来！他想干什么！”

信使咽了口唾沫，他要说的下一条也是坏消息，“有人听见他说他要终，终结这一切，陛下，我不明白那是什么意——”

但是黑桃骑士和亚瑟已经在同一刻叫了出来，“血脉！”

哦天啊。黑桃国皇室的血脉不会因国王和王后终结，但会因他们的儿子终结，阿尔弗雷德。

王后开口了，“这条消息是多久之前的？”

“一周前，陛下。”

她看上去悲痛欲绝，“亚瑟，还记得我之前拜托你的事吗？”

“当然。”

“那么现在，去做吧。”

就这样，亚瑟离开了，他的身影消失在稀薄的空气当中，他要找到阿尔弗雷德。


	15. 第十四章

亚瑟出现在了黑桃国南部的某个位置，现在唯一的问题就是他根本不知道阿尔弗雷德在哪儿。虽然他可以永远找下去，但是混乱的时局根本给不了他这么多的时间。梅花国的军队不像黑桃国的，他们的作战毫无条理——他们就只是藏起来，四下分散，然后在看到敌军的时候冲出来将对方杀死。最开始的时候黑桃国还能坚守他们传统的作战模式，但是一旦冬日的寒风将大地冻结，那么黑桃国的军人也只能和梅花国的一样到处疯跑。

总而言之，那是相当可怕的情况。

亚瑟发现自己正身处的小城似乎幸运的逃过了梅花国的进攻，但是再进一步的观察之后，他发觉有人正在着手房屋的重建工作，而其他的建筑物也残留着火烧的痕迹，于是他得出结论，并非这城逃过一劫，而只是有黑桃国的士兵赶跑了侵略者而已。

紧接着，亚瑟意识到他打听消息的时候必须足够小心，在这里，人们不会意识到他姓柯克兰，也不会意识到他就是风暴法师，但这些事情一旦传进阿尔弗雷德或者梅花国人的耳中，哪怕只是只言片语，那么都会害他们俩一起置身险境。

他很幸运的在街上看到了一些残破的衣物，因为过度使用儿显得粗糙肮脏，他抓住了它们，然后转身跑进了茂密的森林，尽管他很喜欢贵族柔软的丝绸和天鹅绒衣料，但是穿着它们的话，任谁都能一眼从平民中注意到他。亚瑟仔细的检查了这些破布——都是粗纺的，很多地方都破了，但是没关系。亚瑟换掉了自己精致的衣物，仅仅留下了内衣，现在他已经裹在这堆破布里了，但看起来依然不像个难民。

亚瑟边咒骂着他即将要做的事边抓了一把地上的污泥，有些难堪的把它们往自己的头发上抹去，他本想再在自己的脸上抹几道胡子似的玩意儿，但是理智阻止了他。不管到底要不要乔装改扮，他纤细的肩膀和细瘦的腰都表明了他那可以受孕的体质，而所有有这种体质的人都不长胡子。接着，他在一个水坑里看清了自己现在的样子，金发和污泥混在一起，呈现出一种肮脏的棕色，浑身上下都脏得可以，他的衣服太大了，到处都是漏风的破洞，这让他看起来像是个从地狱里爬回来的难民，现在，人们或许会对他说话了。

他重新走回了村子，他看见人们都穿着类似的衣着，脸上则挂着悲伤的表情，但是目光中却同样带着希望。他看见一个正在指挥重建的铁匠，那似乎是这个村子的负责人。

“抱歉打搅了，先生。”亚瑟说，尽可能的模仿了点儿澳大利亚口音。

铁匠看了看他，“啊，今天的又一个难民，我们这儿还有些汤水，不太多，但也够了不是吗。”

这句话让亚瑟瞬间如释重负，他原以为他会被直接赶跑的。或许他对平民的看法确实是错的。

“谢谢里，先生，谢谢里，但是我能多问一句吗先生，你之前可有看见过军队？”他觉得自己正在这些他刻意弄出来的语言错误慢性谋杀。

铁匠耸了耸肩，“是的，我见过，四月的时候他们在这儿，但是五月份的时候他们离开了，在那之后我就没再见过他们。”

现在不是五月，现在是四月，四月二十号的时候亚瑟就已经离开了宫殿，就在他的生日之前。

“先生，您刚刚说今天是什么日子？”

“我刚刚可没说，今天是五月的最后一天，孩子，明天就六月了。”

这不可能，亚瑟离宫的时候明明还是四月，怎么可能一眨眼就快六月了呢？

他一定是思考的太久了，因为铁匠重又开始了叙述，“他们往西去了，每一个都骑着马，我希望他们能赢，梅花语听起来太复杂了，你不觉得吗？”

亚瑟含糊的应了声就跑开了，他找到了另一个乡民。

“今天是什么日子？”

“五月的最后一天。”

然后再另一个。

“五月的最后一天。”

再另一个。

“五月的最后一天。”

这怎么可能呢？到底怎么可能？亚瑟差点困惑到忘了关注自己的目标，在那之后他飞快的穿过了这个村庄，直到太阳最终落下，他不敢冒被注意到的风险，因此选择了在树林里过夜，他直接睡在了树底。

他的幻影移形，到底怎么会花上整整一个月的时间？接着他意识到他已经完完全全跳过了他的二十岁生日，再接着他想起了他过去一年来所有的生活。有多少事能在一年间翻天覆地，又或者，五年？

 

当亚瑟醒来的时候，他分明听见了某些令人激动的声响——不会错的，那是蹄声。

他跑出了森林，来人大约有三十位，都穿着黑桃士兵统一的蓝色制服。

但他们当中没有阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟几乎是立刻上前开始了提问。

“怎么说，一开始的时候一切都很顺利，但是从冬天开始就不行了，上帝啊，我们失去太多兄弟了，那太可怕了。起先我们是还有些计划，我们是跟着那位王子的。直到冬天降临以前，那些计划都还凑效的。”

他的一位朋友插话道，“那之后一切都乱套了，我甚至不知道其他人在哪儿，每当我看见他们的时候，他们总在和梅花国的士兵交战。”

此时话题又被另一个人转开，“我最近听说的消息是王子的心脏上中了一剑，或者是胃，还有说他的头已经被砍下来了的。不过所有的梅花国人都号称他们杀了黑桃国的王子，我不信这个，他们谁都动不了他。”

他的朋友们一致点头同意，他们对阿尔弗雷德所抱有的信心强到令人难以置信。紧跟着，一个男孩儿从中挤出，他是个英格兰人，平平无奇，但却仍是亚瑟的同乡。

“他走之前跟我说了些事，他说他想去法维亚，就是澳大利亚的那个大村落，你知道。那里之前遭到了一波大袭击，而且梅花国现在还在持续进攻那里。”

法维亚，他当然会去法维亚，那是个毗邻悉尼的城市，面积更小，人却更多，更重要的是，那些都是普通人。它是自梅花国入侵以来就首先被袭击的城市之一，直到现在也还在遭受着轰炸。对黑桃国来说这场战争里唯一的好消息就是争斗并没有深入黑桃国的腹地，美利坚、不列颠和塞里斯的领土大多没受到影响，但是澳大利亚和一些其他的城市却就没这么幸运了。

阿尔弗雷德是想救那些人，可他还不知道他把自己送入了多危险的境地。

亚瑟对那些士兵们道了谢，然后再度消失了。

 

他出现在了法维亚，一瞬间，映入眼帘的便已经是各式各样的毁灭。倚靠在街角的尸体，男人，女人，还有孩子，全都无助而死气沉沉的躺在那里。他看见奔跑着四下放火的梅花国人，也看见同他们作战并忙着灭火的黑桃国人。

随着夜幕的降临，所有的战斗此刻都集中在了这个村庄，梅花国和黑桃国都不敢把他们在这个王国内的兵力分开，所以，法维亚就是战场。

四处都很乱，而且是绝对真实的混乱。亚瑟在原地站的太久了，这座城市炼狱般可怖的景象始终在他的脑海里徘徊不去，直到两个梅花国的士兵看见了他，他们向他跑去。

亚瑟飞快的逃进了森林，上天保佑他依然完好无损。他设法在林间躲藏，小跑着甩掉了他们。尽管他知道那两个士兵没再跟着他了，但是他还是没有停止奔跑，直到他在树林中发现了一处避难所样的地方。

他不知道这地方是谁建的，但是显然十分精巧，这个位置能够掩藏营地产生的火焰和烟气，足够保证这一小片地方隐藏数周——乃至数月。

“慢慢转过来，要是我看见武器的话就杀了你。”

他认得这个声音。接着他按照来人说的做了，他可不想在战时激怒任何人。

“现在，我——亚瑟？”好吧，他的变装根本不咋地。起码没好到让阿尔弗雷德也认不出他来的程度。但是，从看到阿尔弗雷德的第一眼开始，亚瑟一直悬着的心终于落了下来。阿尔弗雷德还活着，阿尔弗雷德一切都好，而他可以把他带回宫去了，一切都会没事的。

“你还活着，天啊，你还活着。”亚瑟径直投入阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，从需求层面上说，他能在那儿待上一整年，而在此之前，他从未这样直白的表露过这些渴望。

“是啊，我知道。”阿尔弗雷德说着，热烈的搂紧亚瑟，然后开始细细观察他的外表。

“我在变装，或者说，之前在变装。”

“行吧，不过附近有个小池塘，你想去把脏东西洗掉吗？”

“天啊当然！”

 

“阿尔弗雷德，今天是什么日子？”

“嗯，根据今晚的星象来看，我会说现在是六月初，或者五月末。顺带，生日快乐。”

“多谢。”所以，他这次没有再跳过时间。

接着他们决定今晚就地扎营，而当火光漫漫熄灭之时，阿尔弗雷德一点点将战争的情况告诉了他。

 

“这可真甜不是嘛，王子和他的婊子，我们可真走运，国王是对的。”

“国王当然是对的。”

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德被浓重的梅花国口音吵醒了过来。

他们像置身危险中的动物般飞快的跳了起来，但是现在逃跑已经没用了，四面八方都被包围了。来人起码有二十个，每一个都佩着剑和长矛。

“你们知道最棒的部分是什么吗？国王完全猜到了你们的行动，只要有点儿风声传到皇宫，你就会跑出来找王子了，那么现在谁来保护国王和王后呢？你们这些黑桃国人总是这么好懂。”

他们中了陷阱。梅花国的国王想要亚瑟出来寻找王子，因为这样他就无法保护国王和王后，亚瑟被某个突如其来的想法骇住了，要是梅花国王不是想杀阿尔弗雷德话，那么他现在到底在哪儿？

亚瑟明白了，阿尔弗雷德也明白了，但是他们现在正被一群拿着长矛的野蛮人包围着，对那无能为力。

亚瑟不知道自己该做些什么，他是能攻击，可是阿尔弗雷德甚至没有剑，要是阿尔弗雷德有武器的话……

显然，阿尔弗雷德这会没有心情和这堆梅花国的杂碎闲扯，在那个领头人拔剑之前他就一拳揍到了那人脸上。阿尔弗雷德抢过了那人的剑开始四下挥砍，于是亚瑟也开始了攻击。闪电落下来，不断的击中那些围攻他们的人，再把他们化作烟尘。他一个接一个的干掉他们，而阿尔弗雷德在他身侧，从那些声音来看，他一个人，干掉的人却要比更多。

但是突然间有什么事打断了阿尔弗雷德的节奏，亚瑟没有看见，但是他听见了金属落地的叮当声，那意味着阿尔弗雷德的剑脱手了。亚瑟迅速转身，正看见梅花国人持剑向阿尔弗雷德冲去。

“不！”他下意识的伸手。

时间停滞了。

时间真的停滞了，并非在他的脑中，而是在现实世界，梅花国的士兵仍保持着冲向阿尔弗雷德姿势，他们是真的想杀掉他，但他们现在跑到一半就停住了，有些人甚至是完全悬停在空中。

唯一没被冻住的只有阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德眼睛瞪大了，而亚瑟也一样。他们谁都没经历过这种事情。阿尔弗雷德对魔法一窍不通，但即使是亚瑟这个对魔法了如指掌的人，也从未读到过这个。这是不可能发生的魔法。

“这是法师的招数吗，亚瑟？”

“我……我不知道。”

“好吧，那这是怎么回事？”

“时间，时间被冻结了，阿尔弗雷德，我不知道这到底是什么但我知道我得带你回家，所以让——”

“不。”

“什么？”他不是真的要……

“我在这儿还有事要做，要是我现在回去了，那么这里的人们就得死了。”

“可是阿尔弗雷德你想干嘛？你只是一个人！一个！现在外面还有成百上千的人想杀你，你现在是安全了，但是——”

“就是这个！我现在很安全，亚瑟，我们可以在时间停滞的时候帮上些忙！”他说着，抓起了地上的剑。

“阿尔弗雷德！我们不能在时间停滞的时候杀掉所有人！”

“我知道，但是我们可以拿走他们的武器，然后把它们分给黑桃国的士兵。”

他真的很聪明，每时每刻都会有新点子。

乘着时间冻结的时候，他们一起穿越整个法维亚城，取下了他们看见的所有梅花国士兵的武器，然后分给了各处的黑桃国人。

这能解释很多东西，却又仿佛什么都没能解释，是亚瑟控制了时间的跳跃，也是他控制了时间的冻结，是他自己……控制了时间。可这是不该发生的，他很确定这根本不该发生。

而且这让他变的虚弱。当他们最终完成所有事情的时候时间又开始了慢速流动，而亚瑟已经开始觉得天旋地转了。阿尔弗雷德一定意识到了，他边走边架住了亚瑟，然后给他递了点水。

“你能再为我们做件事吗？”

“什么事？”天啊，他听起来虚弱的可怕。

“带我们回家。”

要做到这点真的很困难，他已经累的快虚脱了，可是他不能把时间浪费在行程上，要是梅花国王已经潜进宫殿了怎么办呢？

他们一起消失了。

 

当他们抵达的时候，宫殿大门正敞开着。当他们听见御座厅附近的叫喊声传出的时候阿尔弗雷德正背着亚瑟迈过大门——他现在的状态太虚弱了，根本走不了路。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟径直跑了进去，冲着喊声传出的方向。那声尖叫是王后发出的，而她现在正往门外奔跑。

“阿尔弗雷德！亚瑟！梅花国王在御座厅。我想去找人帮忙，但是已经有太多人死——死——”

她开始抽泣，阿尔弗雷德放下亚瑟，紧紧的抱住了她。

“拜托了，他和你父亲在一起，他，他们正在死——”

她说不下去了。亚瑟想着，这并不怪她，现在他的世界已经多少恢复了些平衡，所以他能站起来跟着阿尔弗雷德一起去往御座厅，事实上，两个国王正在对峙，他们的剑锋每一次相撞的时候都会发出刺耳的长鸣。

突然间，梅花国王刺中了，他的剑扎进了黑桃国王的手臂，鲜血四溅，但还不够斩断那条胳膊，那只是重伤。

弗德里克国王的剑脱手了，一如清晨时阿尔弗雷德的剑脱手时一般，为了捡回自己的佩剑，国王紧跟着也滚到了地上。

尼古拉•布拉金斯基国王开始准备下杀手了，但是在那之前他当然得说点儿什么，“今天就是你的死期，我本应享受你的投降，但我不会接受，所以，你还是得跟你的性命说——”*

*“This shall be your dying day. I should have enjoyed your surrender, but instead, you will have to surrender your li—”

但他不知道的是，阿尔弗雷德已经悄悄的跟到了他的身后，他没想到自己的举动会被打断，也当然没想到阿尔弗雷德王子会扎扎实实的在背后捅他一刀。

梅花国的疯子国王痛苦的倒在地上高叫道，“一切还没有结束！记住我的话！你们都会死，你们这群一文不值的废物，你们——”

阿尔弗雷德再度挥剑，那个疯子国王的胡言乱语终于停下了，而且是永远停下了。

他的世界还在旋转，整个房间似乎都在晃动，亚瑟望着阿尔弗雷德出手去帮他的父亲，而他自己则陷入了甜蜜的昏迷。


	16. 第十五章

这次亚瑟的睡眠里没有梦境造访，彻彻底底空空荡荡。这一觉他睡的很沉，既沉又静，而当他重新醒来的时候，他已经理清了先前所发生的一切。在他看来，现在的一切都应当进展顺利，因为梅花国王已经死了，而且他能听见人们重建外墙时滚动物件的声音正从窗外传来。

但这一切还是让他觉得有些难以置信，他做了好些疯狂到闻所未闻的事儿，但这帮他们打赢了战争，他的行为或许救下了弗德里克国王。

亚瑟想要起身出门，但是他的身体依然虚弱的很，最好还是多休息下吧，他这样想着。

“有人在吗？”亚瑟喊道，或者说他起码有试图去喊，他的声音太沙哑了，而且他的‘喊’甚至还不如日常说话来的响亮。

不过有鉴于一分钟内光之法师和一位医师就已经冲进了他的房间，亚瑟有充分的理由判定绝对有人在关注他的情况。医师动作飞快的给亚瑟做完了检查，然后宣布说他除了食物以外他还需要更多的休息。

而光之法师则在他的房间里待了许久，他把手搭在亚瑟的肩上，手掌开始放光，那些光线补充了亚瑟的体能，他几乎是立即就恢复了许多。

“是太阳的能量，你可以以后再谢我。不过亚瑟，你在外面的时候发生什么了吗？我这么问只是因为使用风暴魔法不该对你造成这种负担，而且我也教过你正确的幻影移形方式了，所以到底是什么魔法，耗费了你如此之多的精力？”

亚瑟犹豫了一下，他甚至不确定他当时到底能不能那样做，也不知道那是不是什么全新的魔法。

“我……我当时的处境很危险，所以我……”

“好的，所以当时王子有危险，之后你做了什么？”

亚瑟有点儿生气，所以说这事儿已经人尽皆知了嘛？“我喊了出来，然后时间就……就停止了。”

法师了然的皱起了眉，“啊，我明白了，那么我必须得为此警告你。”

“关于什么？”

光之法师叹了口气，“亚瑟，控制时间……那是黑魔法。”

啥？黑魔法？可黑魔法不是违法的嘛，而且更重要的是，那根本不可能是黑魔法，四大王国已经至少整整一百年没有出现过任何有关黑魔法的报告了。

“我知道你在想什么，但它们从未消失，从未。我本应警告你的，你所擅长的风暴魔法由情感驱动，而它们是我所知道的最接近黑魔法的魔法。”

“但是黑魔法杀人，它们是靠错觉和花招构筑的魔法，而不是时间……”

“控制时间的流速和隐身术，或者创造些诡异的怪物有什么本质区别吗，它也是一种花招。”

哦天啊，所以他是用了黑魔法，严格来说，这足以让他被判死刑了。

“别担心，没人会知道的，但你不能告诉任何人。”

亚瑟放心了下来，当时没人注意到时间被冻结了，唯一没受影响的就只有他自己和阿尔弗雷德。

“阿尔弗雷德知道，他没有受影响。”

光之法师转了转眼珠，“怎么说呢，他就是第一个把这情况告诉我的人，不过我什么都没告诉他，只事说这种事不会再发生了。”

“好的，多谢了，马库斯法师。”

光之法师伴着一道闪光消失在了他的房间里，无论见过多少次，亚瑟总还是会为这景象感到惊奇。

但是现在有些事彻底占据了他的头脑，要是他以后也无法停止穿越时间怎么办？要是他失控了怎么办？要是他向自己的情感屈服了怎么办？到了那种时候，他会冒险使用黑魔法吗？

他呻吟了声，重重地倒回了床上。

 

咚咚咚。

亚瑟抬头看了看天，太阳已经比之前升得更高了，据此来看，他大概又睡了几个小时。他沿着床沿起身，好让某位访客停止叩门的声音——他知道来人是谁。他敲门的时候总是又快又急，听上去永远没有耐心等待，他敲门的声音也比旁人更响，就好像要敲响这门无比困难。

他突然意识到自己对失去意识之后所发生的事一无所知，但是阿尔弗雷德正在敲他的门，所以他一定会弄明白的。

亚瑟拉开门，正对上阿尔弗雷德笑容灿烂的脸庞。

“我就知道你会没事的！大家都很担心你！”耐心不足的王子先生将亚瑟拥入怀中，而这次他真的确信，一切都没事了。

“真的吗，我倒是一直到担心你。亲爱的，外面怎么样了？”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“怎么说，我能告诉你的是战争结束了，但要处理的事还有很多，在一切恢复正常前还有许多事要做。好消息是方块国和红心国会给我们提供支援，他们先前不敢介入真正的战争，而费里西安诺骑士说这让路德维西国王深感歉疚。然后你懂的，不管红心国的决策是什么，方块国都会跟他们保持一致，所以情况很快就会好转了，真的。”

这些倒确实是……好消息。

“听到这些真好，真高兴我们的努力没有白费。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“我只高兴你一切都好。”他说着，最终吻了吻他。

天啊，亚瑟想着，他是如此思念着他。

这个吻持续了好一会儿，但他们并没有吻的太深，而只是单纯的享受着彼此的存在。一切似乎又回到了往常，甚至要比先前更好，意识到他们再也不用隐藏彼此的关系这点更是为亚瑟带来了几分隐秘的激动。

但是，当黑桃王后突然出现的时候他们还是得摆出一副合乎礼节的羞愧表情，即使王后体贴的假装没注意到他儿子的手刚刚摆在哪里。

“我觉得你应该是好些了，亚瑟，感觉如何？”

“我觉得一切正常，医生已经允许我重新下地了。”

“那太好了，因为我现在就需要你跟我来。”她说着，把亚瑟拉到了走廊上，把阿尔弗雷德整个甩在了后边。

“陛下，我们要去哪儿？”

“我的房间。走快点，我没那么多时间。”只要王后想，她绝对是个令人生畏的女人。亚瑟加快了脚步。

王后带他去了自己的私人办公室，正是亚瑟曾长时间守护过她的那间，王后总是在这里处理她绝大多数的事务，例如国内各地区之间的关系，或者一些其他的内政问题。在黑桃国，众所周知国王与王后处理着等量的事务——作为一个曾经旁观过她工作的人，亚瑟可以证明这个。

“我有个问题问你亚瑟，你能读读这个，然后告诉我你会怎么做吗？”

她说着，递上了一封信笺。

致黑桃国的最高统治者们：

近来总是有群‘义警’在迪普伍德区的村庄里到处乱跑，他们声称他们是为佛里曼斯——我们的林地领主——服务，还说他们在战争中从梅花国手里保护了我们。但是，正如您所知，战争从未触及美利坚的林地，而罗伯特•佛里曼斯大人则称他根本就不知道还有义警这回事。而那伙义警已经在威胁我们说如果不交钱的话就要动手了。请帮帮我们。

平民道兰，来自维利奥斯

亚瑟思考了一会儿，不过话说回来，王后为什么要问他这个？

“总的来说，我认为您可以先跟您的兄长，罗伯特大人联系一下，他可以派兵去那些村子里对付那伙要‘保护费’的混混，即使他们没被逮住，他们也会被吓跑的。”*

*：He could send some soldiers out to the villages to watch for “tax collectors.” 

“你为什么会这么建议呢？”

亚瑟顿了顿，重又说道，“因为如果士兵们抓住了那些罪犯，他们所受到的惩罚就能警示那些指望利用战争发财的恶棍，而就算他们没被抓住，他们也不会再回原先的地区。而平民们会将佛里曼斯勋爵和他所带来的庇佑铭记于心，不管怎样他都是赢家，威胁也消除了。”

王后笑了笑，“很好亚瑟，那么这个呢？”

亚瑟在这房间里绝对待了有一小时了，始终在和王后讨论着各式各样的信件和正式请求。王后的脸上始终带着笑意，而随着时间的流逝，越来越多的信件处理完毕，王后看上去已经完全不像是她这个阶层的女子自幼被教导而成的淑女模样了，与之相反，她笑容灿烂，露着牙齿，浑身上下都洋溢着迎春活力。亚瑟现在能看出阿尔弗雷德的性子是从哪儿继承的了。

“过来，亚瑟，跟着我。”他被王后拉到了房间更深处，在那儿他看到了两个侍女。

“这是怎么了，呃呣，陛下。”

“我们必须得先给你量好身高，等到阿尔弗雷德正式对你求爱的时候，你的衣着可不能出错。”

求爱。正式求爱。当侍女们开始工作的时候，亚瑟的大脑才重新开始了转动——求爱，订婚的第一个步骤，而且两者只会间隔一月，哦天啊，他和阿尔弗雷德会在一个月内订婚。

所以王后不是真的在让他处理信件，她是在……考验他？

“那是，真的吗？”

王后笑了，“当然，亚瑟，或者我该说，陛下。”她压低了声音，仿佛在说某个秘密。

“阿尔弗雷德知道吗？”

“知道，他当然知道，他出征前在台阶上的小动作基本上就确保了这点——要么你们订婚，要么闹出皇家丑闻。”

哦，所以这就是原因，他果真是被扣上了‘王子的婊子’这顶帽子。

王后一定是注意到了他沮丧的神情，因为她立即打断了他这些悲观的念头，“我不是说我们之前没考虑过！我们有！但是我们还没来得及和你父亲商量，他就已经和戴恩勋爵达成协议了。那是时机问题亚瑟，我认为你会是个优秀的王后的。”

亚瑟依然感到难以置信，但他并没有拒绝它，这就是他和阿尔弗雷德一直以来梦寐以求的东西，是他们的渴望与希翼，而这一次，它成真了。

离开王后的房间时她给了他一个宽慰性的拥抱和一个关于一打新衣服的诺言，亚瑟谢过了这些，转而去找阿尔弗雷德。

而王子殿下正在自己的房间里，读书。

“你在读书？”他装出了一副很惊讶的样子。

阿尔弗雷德笑了，站起身迎他进来，“这种情况，偶尔也会发生。”他说着，眨了下眼。*

*：He winked.

“所以亚瑟，既然我就要正式对你求爱了，那么我对你有一个请求。”阿尔弗雷德说道，用的是他过去经常模仿的那种愚蠢而古板的腔调。

亚瑟忍不住笑出了声，他的行为看上去既风度又浪漫，而且还傻。

“我的父亲正在为我策划一场庆功宴，大约会在一个月后举办，就在我的生日那天，我能荣幸的成为您的舞伴吗？”他严肃的说出了自己那朴实无华的请求，然而言语中依然带着些许调笑的意味。*

*：Would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the ball?

“当然，陛下。”他得到了一个落在手背上的吻作为谢礼。

“那么，作为你求爱的第一个步骤，你到底想做些什么呢？”

这下他们俩都笑了出来，旋即抛开所有缠绵情话，转而投身于他们已经错失许久的狂热激情。


	17. 第十六章

在黑桃国，所有的节日都是大事。

所以，王后倾尽心力为阿尔弗雷德策划这场晚宴也就不足为奇了。为了庆祝阿尔弗雷德王子的十九岁生日和他在战场上的英勇表现，她把宾客名单延长到了三百人整。黑桃国各地的贵族都会前来参加，当然还有红心国和方块国的，甚至有传言说其他的皇室家庭也会前来参加这场晚宴以示支持。

总而言之，那会是一场相当有趣的生日庆典。

亚瑟在童话般的幸福中度过了六月。就好像他曾经告诫自己绝对不能期待的事情都照进了现实。有人向他求爱，而不是突然就被订婚。而且这一次他确实做了些实事，他帮王后处理了手头的事务，做了些出色的决策，所有的一切都是这么得难以置信，仿佛一眨眼间他就从未婚夫死掉的王国法师变成了未来的黑桃国王后。

但不管这一切到底可不可信，事情就这么发生了，诚然他现在时常会感到不知所措，但他并非孤单一人，他有阿尔弗雷德。

对他们两人来讲，重回过去的甜蜜实在太过容易，唯一的区别就是现在他们再也不用偷偷摸摸。当他们手头的事务没那么繁忙的时候，他们依然会趁着夏日时分一同散步，待在一起消磨时光，而且当然，他们也依然会拿不知道彼此开过多少遍玩笑的陈词滥调互相打趣。

但是不管亚瑟有多不想承认，他现在的生活需要这些陈词滥调，他的梦魇仍未远离，阿尔弗雷德看上去并未受到战争的影响，这让他既不知道自己该说些什么，亦不知道自己该做些什么。

亚瑟经常在午夜时分醒来，有些时候还伴随着高声的尖叫，阿尔弗雷德的睡眠素来很浅，所以每一次他都会跟着醒来。他会求着亚瑟告诉他到底发生了些什么，但是亚瑟并不想阿尔弗雷德知道，他不想害他担心。

大约在庆典举办前两周，亚瑟开始回自己的房间里睡觉了，因为这样阿尔弗雷德就不会知道他到底出了什么差错，他花了大把大把的时间独自思考，试图理解自己的恐惧。

他听过有关人们在战后陷入恐慌的报道，他们会经常性的回忆起自己所经历过，目睹过，并进而无法忘怀的一切，然而早在战前亚瑟就已经开始做这类噩梦了，关于杰克，关于阿莱娜，关于他自身的恐惧。

然而这些梦现在变质了，变得更加幽暗悲伤，甚至带着深深的颓丧。这一切看起来都不太对头。慢慢的亚瑟开始意识到导致他感到恐惧的原因，因此他在午夜时分寄了封信。

安东尼奥以他最快的速度出现在了他的眼前，“亚瑟，你说有紧急情况？”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

“差不多，勉强算吧，你能告诉我黑魔法为什么违法吗，我要听真正的原因。”

在课堂上，老师们总是跟学生说黑魔法违法是因为它不道德，但那只是个难以让人信服的谎言。

安东尼奥叹了口气，“好吧，但你得保证不跟别人说，明白吗？”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

“知道知道，继续吧。”亚瑟非常不耐烦。

“黑魔法在每个王国都被判定为违法是因为它对它使用者所带来的副作用，它会引起偏执、精神错乱和痴呆，人们会因它而发疯，用得越多，疯得越狠。不过你为什么要问——”

他突然记起了原因，“哦，亚瑟，别为这个担心，只要你以后不用就没事，真的。”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

亚瑟必须得说点什么，“我一直在做梦。”安东尼奥抬起头，专注的看向他。

“它们很……可怕，或者说令人畏惧，但是安东尼奥，它们甚至不是战争中的场景，我在战场上没见到过足以让我做噩梦的景象。这让我很是担心，我……”他最终承认道，“我害怕它们。”

火焰法师是亚瑟一直以来都很尊重的存在，他既是导师又是伙伴，但对于亚瑟来说，他最重要的一重身份始终都是友人，他最初的，第一位友人。安东尼奥给了他一个温暖的拥抱，安慰的拍着他的脊背。

四年以来，这是安东尼奥第一次触碰亚瑟，尽管亚瑟曾跟他发誓说他没占他便宜——他当时又没醉到真的神智不清，他是默许一切发生的，但是他们的关系还是就此改变了。这就是为什么要是他俩结婚的话会非常恐怖。不过现在看来，当安东尼奥安慰他的时候，他已经放下了自己的歉疚。

“没关系的亚瑟，没事的，你只是需要有人来谈谈这个，某个能让你真的感觉好些的人。我能做到，而且现在我就在这儿，要是它们变糟了的话你可以和我说，我是你的朋友，这一点从未变过。”*

*：原文含西班牙语。

被朋友而非爱人安慰的感觉很好，两者之间有所区别，起码现在亚瑟不用担心自己是不是哭的很难看，这总归是好事不是吗。

他们猫在亚瑟的房间里谈了好一会儿，像孩童一样坐在毯子当中，安东尼奥确实让亚瑟感觉好多了，很快他们就开始像两个少年一样开怀大笑，揪着过去种种互相伤害。

“我无所不能，亚瑟，激情就是我的魔法。”

“胡扯，火焰才是。”

“火焰就是激情。”

“行吧，勉强也对。”

“你对爱情的火焰一点都不陌生好吗，人们都说拥有火焰魔法的人会是世上最好的情人。”

“但是实话实说，就我的印象来看，还能更好。”

安东尼奥故意装出一副生气的样子，“你明知道那就是很棒。”

亚瑟乐了，干脆继续把玩笑开了下去，“当然啦，我怎么可能忘记呢，你是我有过的人里最好的那个。”

正当安东尼奥准备回答的时候，门打开了。

“抱歉打扰两位，但我想问问我能不能借我的朝臣一用。”‘朝臣’一词在方块国的古语中含有‘被追求者’的含义，没人忽视阿尔弗雷德选用这词的用意。

“这嫉妒的小眼神看着可不太妙。”安东尼奥偷偷用母语低语了声，眨眼间就消失了。*

*：“The Green Eyes do not look good on this one” 

亚瑟一时间真不知道该说什么好，但是他依然迅速理清了思绪，要是阿尔弗雷德在门外站了一会儿的话他肯定听到他跟安东尼奥以前睡过的那部分了，而那是阿尔弗雷德所不知的事实，而更重要的是在那之后他打开门，正看见他俩一起待在床上。

更别说亚瑟之前一直躲着他，这无疑把他推进了一个极度混乱的境地。

阿尔弗雷德看上去几乎就要崩溃了，他缓缓开口，言语间仍然带着克制，“现在我们可以好好谈谈了。”

亚瑟真的不知道该如何开口，他脱口而出的第一句话就是他深知他不该说的。

“我跟安东尼奥睡过。”

阿尔弗雷德看起来已经想杀人了，没准儿就是想杀他。

“你等一等！我能重来吗！”

阿尔弗雷德在床沿坐下，“可以，我觉得情况已经不能再糟了，所以没准儿它会变好点呢。”他说着，蓝眼睛因为情绪激动而显出灰色，一如暴风雨降临之前。

“当我十六岁的时候我很崇拜王国法师们，我甚至有过他们跑来找我然后把我也变成王国法师的幻想，但是我从没想过那会成真，之前我是说，那能有多大的可能呢？所以后来我在伦敦遇到安东尼奥对我来说真的是件大事，而且那时候我们都需要朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“然后？”

“然后，有天我差点被我爸和哥哥们搞疯，于是我就跟安东尼奥说别管我让我喝醉，彻底的大醉，以前我从没那么醉过，那天我们喝得都有点多而且我断片结束的时候我们已经做完了，等到我们都清醒过来的时候一切都尴尬的要死，因为当时我还是处所以他内疚的要命而且之后再也没碰过我而且——”他真的从来都处理不好这种尴尬的情况。

“哇，好啦好啦，冷静冷静，亚瑟，那就是你们刚刚提到的事情？”

“对，他只是来看看我。”亚瑟尖锐的答道，他有点儿生阿尔弗雷德的气，毕竟他可是觉得‘情况已经不能再糟了’。

“好啦好啦，我很抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上带着一丝愧疚，于是亚瑟在心里原谅了他。

“但是，我还有些东西得告诉你。你还记得战争快结束的那会儿嘛，当时时间……停止了，那是我干的，但是那并非什么‘法师的招数’阿尔弗雷德，我意外使用了黑魔法。”

“黑魔法？但是那是——”

“我知道，它本应消失的，但是拥有强大魔力的人可能会在情绪激动的时候触发它们，已经有人告诫我绝对，绝对不能再用它了。”

“好的，但你跟我说这些是为了？”

“怎么说，安东尼奥告诉我黑魔法被判为违法是因为它会对使用者产生副作用，如果长期使用的话，那么使用者就会发疯。”

“我不担心这点啊，我是说你只用了一……”

“是的，但是……”我必须得说出来，亚瑟想着，要是现在不说的话他以后一定也不会说了，“阿尔弗雷德，我晚上一直在做噩梦，关于死亡，悲伤，以及我和所爱的一切被别人纷纷杀死的噩梦，那就是黑魔法的影响，我……我只是不想让你担心，所以我……”

“就躲着我了？”

“是的，我很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，我猜我做的很糟。不过安东尼奥和我说要是我能和别人谈谈这些的话会比较好。”

“你可以跟我说的亚瑟，我爱你，在乎你，真的。”阿尔弗雷德看起来是那样的真诚，让人很难想象不久之前他还那么生气。

“我明白，我亲爱的。”

 

在那之后，一切终于回到了相对正常的状态，他们之间再没有任何秘密的阻隔，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟继续谈着他们的恋爱，夜晚的时候，阿尔弗雷德总是陪在他的身边，而每次他惊醒的时候阿尔弗雷德都会耐心的和他就此聊天。当六月底到来的时候，一切都在变得愈发顺利。

紧接着就是七月四号，阿尔弗雷德的十九岁生日，以及那场盛大的庆典。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟携手站在皇家舞厅那硕大而华丽的门前。

“准备好了吗？”

“当然。”

于是阿尔弗雷德推开了门，他们完美无缺的走了进去。


	18. 第十七章

有些时候，住在宫殿里真的是件极棒的事情。黑桃国的御座就安置在皇家舞厅正对面的高处，高大御柱的支撑起这建筑椭圆形的拱顶，整间大厅都被古老而宏伟的历史图画与雕刻装点的富丽堂皇。黄金和蓝宝石随处可见，紫水晶与天鹅绒稀松平常，一切都美的令人窒息。

两道对称的弯曲楼梯直通御座，宫殿内的宾客们就从这里前来观礼。阿尔弗雷德推开门，推开他们面前那扇高大华美的门，他们一同走进舞厅。数百人就站在那里望着他们，安安静静。亚瑟的脑子都不知道该怎么转了——他们都在想些什么？

他们是在评判他嘛？他们是不是不看好他们的结合？不由自主的，亚瑟开始担心了起来。

但是当他感到臂弯里阿尔弗雷德的手臂和从他身上传来的亲密的那刻，所有的担忧就都烟消云散了。

阿尔弗雷德身着蓝色的背心和棕色的长裤，看上去一如既往的得体。他的外套上别着黑桃国的国徽和他新得的荣誉徽章，头顶则带着在王后的坚持下不得已才带上的王冠。

而亚瑟和他挽着手并肩而立，穿着同样印有黑桃国徽的蓝色束腰外衣，棕色长裤的裤脚则卡在靴子里，他绿色的眼睛周围涂了些许眼影，这也是正式场合的规矩之一。

当他们最终走到楼梯底部的时候，亚瑟突然真正的意识到：

今天，现在，此时此刻，他们看起来就是皇室家庭。

亚瑟笑了出来，因为这一切居然真的都发生了，而当阿尔弗雷德吻上他的时候，那些站在一旁的人全都欢呼了起来——为他们，为黑桃国，也为其他所有的一切。

当国王携着王后一同出现的时候，亚瑟依然情不自禁的望了一眼他的胳膊，尽管经过了数周的治疗，他的胳膊上却依然裹着绷带。他的的确伤的很重，但是愉快的举止依旧引人注目。当人们各自就坐之后，他开始了讲话。

“首先，我要感谢各位爵士和女爵的到场，感谢你们出席这次舞会。今天，我们因为诸多理由在这里相聚，首先就是庆祝我们这伟大王国的胜利！”

人们再度鼓掌。

“其次，我们要为了我的儿子，阿尔弗雷德王子而欢庆，为了他在战争中所赢得的胜利与荣誉，当然，也为了他十九岁的生日。”

掌声在度响起，其间甚至夹杂着礼貌的欢呼。

“但最重要的是，我希望是这个国家的所有人，不论在场与否，都能为黑桃国欢庆，是的，我们正在处理梅花国留下的烂摊子，但是我们更在重建，当我们重新恢复，我们将变得更为强，更好，也更不可估量。”

“迄今为止，我们的人民一直这世界上最为坚韧和顽强的人民，而我们也将继续发展，继续繁荣，我们既是建设者，也是发明者，我们要魔法与科技的共荣，永远不会放弃引领世界的前进。在黑桃国的名字家喻户晓之前，我们发誓绝不停下脚步，我们是黑桃王国，我们将被永远铭记。”

国王的演讲令人动容，人们纷纷开始真心实意的欢呼，站起来为他鼓掌，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟也站起了身，通过欢呼以表支持。

当掌声结束之后，国王正式宣布了庆典的开始。

食物首先被端了上来，一碟又一碟精致的佳肴，舞厅内四处都是人们欢快交谈的声音，亚瑟本应注意到他的哥哥正因为进食速度太快而受到了责骂，或者那个带着点儿美利坚口音的胖子勋爵因为酒醉而失仪，但是所有这些他都没有发现，他的注意力早已全然被另一个人占据。

尽管他和阿尔弗雷德正身处一场极为热闹的庆典当中，但他们都无法从对方身上移开视线，他们两人仿佛一同构筑了一个世界，像是一起藏进了一座玻璃房子。这种感觉很难描述，但是所有他们坐在一起吃饭聊天的时刻，周围的那些人都好像从未存在。

等到食物最终上完，国王和王后开始跳舞，由于国王的胳膊受伤的缘故，他没有办法抓住王后的手，这让他们的华尔兹显得多少有些笨拙，接着越来越多的人走下了舞池，而阿尔弗雷德也开始像亚瑟邀舞。

当亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德拉着走下大理石铺就的舞池时，他甚至感觉不出自己踩上了实地，事实上，他觉得自己像是在飘，有点像空气法师无聊的时候会干的那样，他们自然而然的跳起了华尔兹，阿尔弗雷德是王子，而亚瑟是贵族——这些都是他们出生起就被灌输好的传统。

他们在诺大的舞厅中旁若无人的旋转舞蹈，直到月亮高悬，舞会接近尾声的时候亚瑟才意识到他们已经跳了好几个钟头，国王已经再向宾客们告别了。

许多人去到了自己在宫中的房间，还有一些则坐着华丽的马车自行回家。但是阿尔弗雷德却并没有像亚瑟预料的那样带他回房，反而牵着他的手，带他穿过了正被月色点亮的他最喜欢的花园，

他们一直走到了亚瑟的树——他们的树旁，然后在长椅上坐下，就在那时，他们听见了十二点的钟声敲响。

“午夜了。”阿尔弗雷德说道，轻笑了起来。

“所以你现在是要变回南瓜了？”反正，这一切确实像个童话故事。

“我看起来像是要跑的样子吗？”阿尔弗雷德的笑容在满月明亮的光线下光彩照人。

“当然不像。”他说着，将阿尔弗雷德拉进了一个吻里，而后才情难自禁的说道，“我爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德一边回应他，一边指向星空，“看见那颗星星没？那就是战士，而旁边的那三颗小星星，就是他的佩剑。”

阿尔弗雷德指出了他们所有的神明：战士，铁匠，圣母，天父，少女，老妪与陌客——死亡与黑暗之神。此外还有代表元素与魔法的神明：光、水、大地、空气、火焰与风暴。

现在唯一没有被他们提及的终于只剩下了那两位一体的神明——恋人。关于他们的故事有许多版本，但结局总是一样，他们为了彼此的爱情而战，也为了彼此的爱情而死，而最终，他们在天国重遇。

如果亚瑟曾有一段时间无法理解为何恋人也会是神明，那么他现在早已全然明了。

而阿尔弗雷德最终在夜空中指出了他们，亚瑟能听见他站起了身，当他在暗沉的夜色中望向他的时候，他看见阿尔弗雷德在他的面前单膝跪地。

“亚瑟，我承诺我会为你战至我生命的尽头，许愿我们能在被时光追上之前长长久久，我承诺你永恒，从此时此刻到时间的尽头，我承诺，我爱你。”

就是这个就是这个就是这个！

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

他的手中拿着黑桃国皇室传统的订婚戒指，水晶质地，能够自动匹配佩戴者手指的粗细，嵌着蓝宝石打造的黑桃装饰。

“好，”这是他现在所能说出的唯一一个字，“好，好，好！”

他们再度开始接吻，这一次远比先前更为激烈，而后阿尔弗雷德将戒指套在了亚瑟的手上。

“我爱你。”

现在亚瑟•柯克兰与黑桃国的王子订婚了，而在未来的某天他将会成为王后，但重点只是他和阿尔弗雷德订婚了，这才是唯一重要的事情。

 

当阿尔弗雷德甩上门的瞬间他就把亚瑟推到了墙上，把他压在那里亲吻，这让亚瑟不由自主的回忆起两年之前，那是他们的初吻。

但现在和当年唯一不同的是，阿尔弗雷德不用再顾忌在亚瑟的皮肤上留下的痕迹，他反复亲吻、吮咬亚瑟颈间敏感的皮肤，害得亚瑟只能发出细碎的呻吟，他想要这个，也需要这个——他们已经同床了好一段时间了，但是自打战争开始，这是他们第一次真枪实弹的性爱。

他抓住阿尔弗雷德，粗暴的亲吻着他，而后阿尔弗雷德也以同样的力道吻了回来，阿尔弗雷德一边吻他一边将他拉进房间深处，王子殿下在城堡当中的房间相当巨大，他有自己的浴室、书桌和书架，当然还有自己的卧室，而亚瑟正是被推进了这里。房门在他们的身后再度合上，而阿尔弗雷德终于停下了那个绵长的吻。

“我今天有告诉你我爱你吗？”他这是厚颜无耻。

“你大概提过。”

“哦，那我有告诉过你你今晚看上去多美吗？”现在他又开始阿谀奉承了。

“不，你没有。”

“那么好吧，你今晚确实很美，简直就是一道活生生的风景线，我是认真的，我整个晚上都在想着要把你衬衣上的扣子全都解掉。”事实上，他说的就是他正在做的，他一个接一个的解开亚瑟的衬衣纽扣，直到亚瑟半裸着站在他的面前，亚瑟还帮了他个忙，自己脱掉了靴子。

“或者整个晚上我一直忍不住在盯着你的屁股瞧？”他的手沿着亚瑟的脊骨一路往下，最终停留在臀部的位置，而当亚瑟恼羞成怒的瞪向他的时候他还重重的下手捏了一下。

“天啊，这些裤子可没给人留什么想象空间，要是你今晚早些时候弯腰的话我们可就有大麻烦了。”

既然阿尔弗雷德非要跟他玩儿文字游戏，那么亚瑟也只好配合着演习，“是啊，亲爱的，我知道。”他说着，伸手抚摸着王子裤子当中的凸起。

“一个非常大的麻烦。”他轻舔嘴唇，抬头去看他未婚夫的反应。

他眼里的自尊和……其他所有的一切都消失了，阿尔弗雷德眼睛暗沉了下来，满满的都是情欲，他脱下自己的外套和衬衫，把亚瑟从地上抱了起来，而后几乎是将他扔上了床，他再度亲吻了亚瑟，随即极巧妙的褪下了亚瑟那异常合身的裤子。很快他们都已经浑身赤裸，而阿尔弗雷德压上亚瑟，跪在他的腿间。

他对亚瑟眨了下眼权当警告，之后便径直开始了动作，他顺着他的身体一路往下，手掌握住他的性器，舌尖抵住他的后穴。天啊，亚瑟目眩神迷的想到，要是没有这个令人赞叹又精彩绝伦的奇迹般的男人，他今后要怎样生活？

当阿尔弗雷德的舌头探进他的后穴的时刻他呻吟了起来，又在他退出的时候抑制不住的朝后仰头，这种感觉太好了，但是他还需要更多，更多的热度，更深的曲张。

“啊—阿尔，再，再多，求你——”

阿尔弗雷德的舌头飞快的退了出来，但很快他就重新被他涂满了润滑油的两根手指飞快填满。

“操，亚瑟，太紧了……”拜托，亚瑟想着，他们都那么久没做了，他在期待些什么？他的身体现在太紧了，而阿尔弗雷德不得不非常小心的拿两根手指在他体内扩张，可惜即使如此亚瑟还是感到了些许疼痛，这让他不由自主的皱了皱眉。

阿尔弗雷德依然甜蜜得啄着他的嘴唇，他扩张的很慢，远比他们以前那种紧张而急促的节奏要慢，他的手指在他的体内张和，渐渐的痛感退去，快意上涌，而阿尔弗雷德仍在继续，直到他找到那个能让他尖叫出声的地方。

他又加进了第三根手指，只为了在亚瑟告诉他他已经准备好了之前做好万全准备。

亚瑟看着他在自己的性器上涂满润滑油，终于关照了下他自己。

接着他扶起自己的性器，又吻了下亚瑟，然后挤了进去。

阿尔弗雷德进去的时候几乎嘶出了声，而亚瑟真的不怪他——他们真的很久没做了，当他完全进入的时候他停了下来，蓝眼睛注视着绿眼睛，直到亚瑟开口催他动作。

这一回他抽插的速度并不快，反而是以一种舒缓的韵律进出着，连带着他们的身体也在床上来回摇晃，这种感觉当然很好，但是在他们的亲昵里有些东西和过去不同了……某些他们都还没有习惯的东西。

这其实真的并非关乎性欲——反倒与他们之间的羁绊紧密相连，关于他们如何最终，最终走到了一起。这一次他们没再违背任何社会准则，这一次这不再是个秘密——亚瑟很确定大概半个皇宫的人都能听见他们的动静。

但这一切都是正当的，并非欲望，而是爱情。

不管是亚瑟还是阿尔弗雷德都不能把视线从对方身上移开，尽管通常情况下当阿尔弗雷德的视线抚过他每一寸肉体的时候，他却是会把目光错开的那一型。

他们真的在做爱了。

阿尔弗雷德加快了抽插的速度，他对亚瑟敏感点的顶弄逼得他几乎失去了理智，而阿尔弗雷德在吻了下他之后也跟着射了出去。

高潮后他们一道躺在床上，餍足于这一切之后他们依然靠的如此之近，直到这躺在阿尔弗雷德怀里的时刻，亚瑟才终于意识到自己到底有多想念他，想念这些和他在一起的时刻，想念被他填满的感觉，想念成为一个阿尔弗雷德所需要的人的幸福。

阿尔弗雷德最后吻了吻他左手无名指上正闪闪发亮的崭新戒指，和他一起慢慢的睡了过去。


	19. 第十八章

亚瑟是被一个热情的吻唤醒的，他原本想要努力看向阿尔弗雷德的，但是他累得要命，所以最后他干脆重新闭眼，然后专心致志的回应他的亲吻，当他们分开的时候，阿尔弗雷德露出了一个颇有些肆无忌惮的笑容。

“我就是忍不住，在你面前我就从没清醒过。”

“嗯……早上好……”亚瑟仍还半睡半醒，只能模模糊糊的咕哝了两句。

“早上好美人。”*

*：“Good morning beautiful.” 

可惜，亚瑟一点儿都不觉得美好，事实上，他现在的状态和‘美好’实在相去甚远。他们浑身上下都有点儿黏糊糊的，而且身下的床单感觉上也再不能用了。他的头发乱到每一根都朝着不同的方向，而且他还觉得到处都疼！

“对对，那就是我要说的。我要去洗澡。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言偷笑了下，但是依然想办法把亚瑟从床上弄了起来。

“好主意。”他说着，把赤裸的亚瑟拉离了那张温暖舒适的大床，直接带进了浴室。

亚瑟看着王子微笑着在他那个大的惊人的浴缸里放水，然后翻出了洗泡泡浴用的肥皂。

“你认真的？”亚瑟朝他扯了扯嘴角。

“当然——你自己说的，我们现在脏透了。”

水渐渐填满了浴缸，肥皂泡也泛了出来，整间浴室里都充满了香草的味道，一切都很诱人。

“你先。”亚瑟说道，而阿尔弗雷德回了他一个感激的眼神，但是紧跟着，当他看到浑身沾满泡沫的阿尔弗雷德对他张开手的时候，他怎么还可能拒绝的了呢？

他爬进浴缸，心满意足的靠在阿尔弗雷德健美的胸前，慢慢放松下来。

但是，当他闭眼的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德突然把一捧水浇在了他的头顶，亚瑟差点叫出来，他努力在浴缸里扭动身体，“噢你这个小——”

他边喊边朝阿尔弗雷德身上泼水，很快他俩都浑身湿透，但是紧跟着他们又大笑起来，完全放松不下来。

等到他们重新平静下来的时候，浴缸里的水都因为他们粗暴的动作翻出去了好些，不得不重新加满，阿尔弗雷德再度在浴缸里打满了泡泡，接着巧妙的动作了几下，把亚瑟捞到了自己的膝上。他们在浴缸中接吻，轻松而愉快，时不时漏出一两声轻笑。

今天他们可以把所有的时间都花在对方身上，在这段时间里，除开那些形式主义的求爱之外，他们唯一能待在一块儿的时间就只有晚上：当他们精疲力竭，可以立马入眠的时刻。这些天来阿尔弗雷德一直在帮他的父亲处理事务，安排接待其他皇室家庭和梅花国的新国王伊万•布拉金斯基的各项事宜，按照惯例，在战争结束后的一年之内，各国皇室必得聚在一起处理完各项遗留问题。

而过去的一个月中亚瑟始终跟在王后身边，学习如何更好的处理国内外的各项事务，所有这一切都让他累的要死，以至于他完全不敢想象阿尔弗雷德到底感觉如何。

所以是的，现在的这一切都该被当成对他们的奖赏，他们应该互相深吻，彼此拥抱，更应该唤醒他们身上那永无止境的激情。

亚瑟能够感觉到他跟阿尔弗雷德的性器都在抬头，而当阿尔弗雷德的手将它们一起环住的时候，他呻吟着靠在了阿尔弗雷德的身上。

此时此刻他们就在这里，两人一起，如此的亲密，如此的幸福，所有这一切都令亚瑟感到快乐，即使他心里明白这反应真的很俗，但他不在乎。

现在，他就该是个俗人。

当然，一只手对他们两人来说都嫌不够，当他们的目光相会的刹那，他们都明白对方还需要更多。

“我以前从没在浴缸里做过爱。”亚瑟说着往前移动了一下，好让自己吮吻阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。

阿尔弗雷德的另一只手手正在他的背上游走——游走，然后往下，最后轻揉着他的穴口。

“我也没有，所以你愿意吗？”他说着，将一根手指插进了亚瑟的身体。

“当然！”亚瑟说道，声音有些太大了，但那到底是因为他的问题还是因为他的手指，阿尔弗雷德可无从判断。

但是他依然继续了下去，一边继续着撸动着他们的性器一边尽可能快的挤入了更多的手指，那并没花他多少时间——他们上次做爱到现在也只不过才过了大约八个小时。

当他的身体完全准备好后，亚瑟让阿尔弗雷德的性器对准了自己的后穴，然后一点点将它吞了进去。

他一边适应着阿尔弗雷德的尺寸一边轻微的动弹了下，好让自己不要那么紧张。

“你知道的，我们本应该在浴缸里把自己洗干净，但现在我们——啊——我们越来越脏了。”

阿尔弗雷德回了他一个性感的假笑，一个唯有在他们做爱或者即将做爱时才会露出的那种假笑。

“仔细想想，没准儿这就是为什么它如此有趣。”他试着抽动了一下性器，而作为回敬，亚瑟也收紧了一下后穴，他们现在的节奏很完美，仔细着不让水溢出浴缸的边缘，时不时的阿尔弗雷德会倾身吻他，轻轻一啄，更近于咬，而有时，则是亚瑟飞快的偷吻着他。

整个过程都显得轻柔有趣，称得上长时间以来最让亚瑟感到快乐的事情，和头天晚上他们紧紧纠缠的目光与联系却又有所不同。

亚瑟能够感觉到阿尔弗雷德在加快进入的速度，也能感觉到他正在进的更深，所有的一切都在向着不可控的方向发展，而他却想掌控局面。

他俯到阿尔弗雷德的耳侧低语，“太棒了，我喜欢你提速，但你还能再用力点吗？让我感觉再好些？”

他清楚他有点儿惹恼他了，但他知道有点压力的情况下阿尔弗雷德才能做到最好，他能看见他那双蓝眼睛里闪过了一丝他所熟悉的坚定光芒，听见肉体拍击和水花迸溅的声音，阿尔弗雷德加大了力气。

就跟他喜欢情意绵绵的做爱方式一样，他也喜欢被人狠狠操干，你可以说这不够绅士，也可以说这不够贵族，但是管他呢，亚瑟就是沉迷于其中强烈的激情，粗野的冲撞和急不可耐的节奏。

在浴缸中他几乎都要跪不下去，更别说挺直腰杆，他差不多是整个软倒在阿尔弗雷德的身上，紧紧的抓着他的恋人，把所有的一切都交给了他的未婚夫。他几乎难以掌控那些从他口中逃逸而出的呻吟。

而阿尔弗雷德居然该死的还有心思说话，“我们这样做的时候你总是浪到不行，你是喜欢被人这样操吗亚瑟？”

当然，他在说到‘操’这个字眼的时候额外重重的顶了他一下，而亚瑟只能勉强的答出一个“是。”来。

“是什么？”噢，阿尔弗雷德是成心的，他居然放缓了节奏，硬生生慢到了让他难以忍受的程度。

“是，我喜欢被……操，所以行行好做个乖孩子，然后操我吧？”这居然没他想象的那样伤自尊。

阿尔弗雷德立刻就开始了动作。前一秒，亚瑟还骑在他的身上，下一秒，阿尔弗雷德就退出了他的身体然后拉着他出了浴缸。但是他并没有带亚瑟走上多远，才到洗手台前就停下了脚步……噢，他喜欢这个发展。

他最后对亚瑟扬了扬嘴角，那模样真是性感到爆，紧跟着他就将亚瑟压在了洗手台前，重新操了进去，在这个姿势下亚瑟完整的吞下了他的整根阴茎。亚瑟的感官世界一下子被彻底填满——阿尔弗雷德的手强有力的握着他的胯骨，阿尔弗雷德的睾丸随着每一下顶弄拍打在他的身上，当然还有阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，进得那么深，又那么大，占据了他全部的注意力，让他根本无法分心其他。

阿尔弗雷德当然没停下他下流的调侃，“你感觉到了吗？感觉到我把你填满了吗？看看你现在的样子吧——除了饥渴的吞着我的鸡巴外你什么都做不到。你那紧透了的小嘴不知怎么就把我整个吞下去了，你怎么还这么紧？”

亚瑟设法在呻吟间吐出了一个答案，“或许是因为，你对我来说太他妈大了。”

阿尔弗雷德就快射了，亚瑟能从他阴茎跳动的节奏和掐着他身体的手感觉到，但他依然在为他坚持着。而快感也一波接着一波在他的身体里流窜，他也快到顶了。

“而且你爱它。现在睁眼，我们面前就是镜子，好好看着我操你的时候你有多浪。”

亚瑟照做了，于是他看见了自己镜中的样子，狼狈透顶，几乎跟他想象中的婊子一模一样，合不拢的唇齿之间不断的溢出各种放荡的呻吟和支离破碎的话语，迷蒙的双眼又因为充塞的快感而显得暗沉，而阿尔弗雷德站在他的身后，带着多少有些恶意的微笑又重重的顶了他一下，显然他清楚的知道他正在对他做些什么。他们的呼吸一道沉重了起来。

在镜子里他看见他们两个，看见正在操他的阿尔弗雷德，也看见正在被操的自己。

一切都太超过了。亚瑟觉得自己根本不是被快感推到了高潮，而是因高潮而被推进了无穷的快感，而阿尔弗雷德也跟着他射了精，他一边轻咬着他的脖颈一边用精液填满了他的身体。当一切都结束的时候，阿尔弗雷德极不情愿的退出他的身体，然后滑坐到大理石面上。而亚瑟做了跟他一样的动作，顺便靠在他身上以防自己滑倒。

他的屁股一定会留下淤痕的，亚瑟想着，而且他很确定他的背和后面一定会疼上好些天，但这一切都很值得。

“哇哦。”这是他唯一能说的话了。

“啊。”阿尔弗雷德显然也说不出什么有营养的东西，然后他开始笑，笑到上气不接下气。

“你搞什么？”

“我们得再洗个澡了。”

于是亚瑟也跟着笑了起来。

阿尔弗雷德吻了吻他的脸颊，即使他不说那三个字亚瑟也知道他爱他，因为所有这些感情都在向着他涌动而来。

困意渐渐浮现上来，而要是他们没听见王后那充满威严的嗓音从阿尔弗雷德的房间正厅里传来的话，他们大概会直接在冰凉的大理石上睡过去吧。

“阿尔弗雷德，宝贝，你在哪儿？”

阿尔弗雷德拌了个鬼脸，然后喊道，“浴室，但是别进来，我没穿衣服！”

“好的，以及你看见亚瑟了吗，因为我一直在找……”

她明显已经明白了，“噢，嗯……算了，甜心，要是你过会儿见到他的话——当然不是现在，因为他现在肯定不在你旁边——就，告诉他我在找他，不过也没太大关系，我能搞定，嗯……嗯……继续吧，还有记住，红心国和方块国的皇室今晚会出席。”

他们听见了门被关上的声音，然后一起笑了出来。

“我猜王后觉得他们的准备工作做得不行。”阿尔弗雷德根本止不住笑。

“我猜也是，现在好了，跟我起来，我们真的得把自己收拾干净了。”

阿尔弗雷德扫了他一眼，“我们绝对会给那堆皇室留下深刻印象。”

他们重新洗了澡，不过这回泡泡少了，当然，性也少了。

 

阿尔弗雷德说过会永远爱他，所以亚瑟觉得他也可以永远习惯这种生活。


	20. 第十九章

19.第十九章

 

有鉴于他们都已经到了该分担责任的年纪，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德自然而然的加入了国王王后与皇室家庭的讨论。这几乎已经成为了一种既定的模式——先是简单的观察，然后慢慢成长。但是当然，他们现在还只处于起步阶段，目前为止，还没人真的期望他俩能直接承担起顶梁柱的职责。

毕竟，在他们不得不接过国王和王后的担子之前还有些年头好混，再准确点，应当是好些年，毕竟国王还没超过五十岁，而且用他自己的话来说，“正值当打。”

但不管怎么说，亚瑟还是因为能参与进如此正式的谈话中而感到激动，这是仅有国王、王后与骑士能参与的场合，甚至是他的父亲，他那身为战事专家的王牌的父亲都不被允许参加。实际上，在战争结束以后，他的父亲已经返回伦敦处理事务了。

 

红心国的皇室是第一个到场的，整个队列都被红色所覆盖，红色的马车，红色的马鞍，甚至连一看就拘谨非常的随侍也满身红色。亚瑟能听见代表他们抵达的喇叭声与正式的通传，当然，是以他们能够理解的语言。

依照皇室传统，他们在楼梯顶端等着他们的到来，当红心国的三位皇家成员走到近前的时候，国王和王后分别以红心国的三种官方语言对他们致以了问候。亚瑟真的很好奇他跟阿尔弗雷德能不能做到这点，无论如何，反正他现在想象不能。

费里西安诺骑士是第一个开口的人，有违红心国王第一个发言的传统，然而令人啼笑皆非的是，如果那些有关红心皇室的流言是真的，那么这位骑士绝对不是什么因循守旧的人。

而当亚瑟仔细打量起红心国的皇室的时候，他头脑里蹦出的唯一一个单词就是‘滑稽’，不同于黑桃国，红心国的皇室身份只有政治含义，他们既不需要结婚也都真的没有结婚，当然，也不需要真的生出一个继承人。在红心国，瓦尔加斯，本田和贝什米特三大家族轮换着国王，王后与骑士三大头衔，而这种模式已经绵延了数百年。

当红心骑士继续兴奋的同国王和阿尔弗雷德说话的时候，红心国王路德维希则与王后和黑桃骑士王耀展开了礼貌的交谈。

对亚瑟来说，观察不同皇室之间的区别还挺有趣的，红心国王看上去不超过二十五岁，但是整个人都显得刻板拘谨，但红心骑士却活泼好动，几乎就是沉默内敛的黑桃骑士的反义词。

“这场会面真的很有趣。”亚瑟被红心王后突然的开口吓了一跳，而且他的反应一定很明显，因为那位出身日本的年轻男孩显然注意到了他的惊慌。*

*：原文在描述菊的时候使用了begetter一词，该词在这个故事当中是一种体质设定，虽然是男人，但是可以怀孕生子，亚瑟也是这种体质。

“噢，抱歉，亚瑟法师，我不是故意要吓到您的。”他礼貌的鞠了一躬。*

*：原文含日语。

“噢，不，没关系的陛下。不过，我能问一下您为何觉得有趣吗？”

“这里的一切都和红心国不同，但本质上却又一样，我一直都很喜欢黑桃国，也希望能多游览游览贵国，我知道您来自英语片区，那里我就从未去过。”

亚瑟真希望他的日语能和菊王后的英语一样好。

“我也曾造访过贵国，不过我只在巡回赛的时候去过贵国的王都，而且时间也很短，或许我们该交换下彼此的故事。”

“好啊，我很乐意，亚瑟法师，我还听说您喜好阅读，所以或许我们还能交换下各自的书籍。”

亚瑟断定他会和这位王后相处融洽。

 

亚瑟一直和菊王后聊到了方块国到来。

啊，方块国，那个奇怪的，富裕而晃眼的国度，因为爱好和平而永远中立，但自相矛盾的是，这次他们支持黑桃。

由于方块国遍布高山，而除了奢侈品外又不生产其他货物，他们的生活必需品基本都仰赖红心国和黑桃国的出口。他们主要的产物是红酒和珠宝，他们用这些东西来交换食物技术及所需要的一切。

当亚瑟和其他王国法师一起去往那里的时候，他多少有些喜欢这个多山的国度，那里最高的山峰被白雪覆盖，而从那高宏坚固的宫殿往外看的话，所有的风景都能尽收眼底。不过，他在那里的时候从没见过他们的皇室家庭，而他小时候在位的国王王后与骑士也都已经退位了。

“他们一定是都来了，孩子们，你们能去把仆人喊来吗，我想我们的客人会很愿意留下来的。”和往常一样，王后总是很有先见之明。

在宫中的时候，亚瑟的确更喜欢和仆从们待在一起，他们都很善良，对于能在宫中工作心怀感激。国王和王后对他们总是十分慷慨，但不同于他们那只是慷慨的态度，阿尔弗雷德完全是把他们当朋友的。不过，对那些真正将他养大的人来说，这着实是件好事。

所以当他径直走进仆人们的住处的时候，绝大多数人连眼都没眨上一下，对他来说这根本算不上出奇。

“女士们先生们打扰一下，红心国和方块国的皇室刚刚抵达了宫殿，我们得保证他们在这儿受到的服务是一流水准，我相信这对你们所有人来说都不成问题，现在，如果不是太麻烦的话，能出来几个人帮忙把他们的东西搬进宫吗？”

尽管这完全就是额外的工作，但是依然有十多个人遵照他的指示去往了宫殿大门的方向，真厉害啊，亚瑟想到。

仆从们的房间非常小，但是却也同时充满生机，他们操着不同的口音，甚至不同的语言，但是他们却在同一个屋檐下汇集，在亚瑟眼里，他们就像是一个小小的家庭，一个看起来欢乐活泼，还有足够的食物和酒享用的家庭。

事实上，就在他思考这些的时候，有群孩子正端着满满的食物和酒走进屋来，要是他们当中没人绊倒的话这一切本会很讨人喜欢的——但是有人绊倒了，还把红酒洒了亚瑟一身。

房间瞬间沉寂。那个可怜的男孩儿看起来都快哭了，但是有个女人看起来比他还要害怕，那大概是他的母亲。他们到底以为我会做什么啊，亚瑟想着，或许有那么一瞬间亚瑟有想吼他，或者咒他，又或者下令惩罚他，但是他又不是他的父亲，只有他的父亲才真的会那样做的。

亚瑟蹲了下来，好让自己同那个男孩视线平齐，“嘿，我叫亚瑟，你呢？”

“奥利……”噢，所以这是个英格兰小男孩儿。

“你多大了，奥利？”

“八——八岁，陛——”

“我可不是‘陛下’，起码暂时不是，你为什么这么沮丧呢？”

“因，因为我把红酒，翻，翻到了你身上，他们都说你能电死人。”

阿尔弗雷德直接在他背后笑出了声，而亚瑟听的一清二楚，不过，他自己也在很努力的掩藏笑容。

“可是呢，我的妈妈告诉我电死人不是什么好事，所以我已经很久没这么干过了。”他微笑着说道，而那个可怜的母亲看起来整整放松了十倍。

当那个男孩儿的恐惧感渐渐退去的时候，亚瑟继续说道，“这只是一件衬衫而已，孩子，我可以再去换一件，我也没有生气，所以，就让我们假装什么都没发生过，这样成吗？”

他说着，伸出手去。

“当然！”男孩儿兴奋的晃着他的手叫到，满脸都是夸张而真诚的微笑，那是只有八岁的小孩儿才有的兴奋。

阿尔弗雷德对仆人们道了谢，而亚瑟起身和他一起离开了房间。他能感觉到阿尔弗雷德的目光正在他的身上徘徊，而当他转脸望向他的时候，他笑的比那个八岁小孩儿还要夸张。

“怎么了？”

“我爱你。”亚瑟扫了他一眼，而阿尔弗雷德继续道，“你知道有些人是怎么对待仆人的，就刚刚那事儿，那个孩子很可能就会被投入牢房，你知道会有人那样做的。但是你不会。所以是的，我爱你。那个男孩儿的妈妈以前经常去给花园里的植物浇水，但她最近受伤了，这些日子里只能整天待在屋里打扫卫生，那孩子就是她的整个世界。”

“你对平民的关心真的很不寻常。”

“但是想想看啊，我们统治的是谁，我们的抉择影响的是谁，因我们的战事受害最深的又是谁，永远是平民不是吗，我关心他们并非因为那是我的职责，而是因为他们值得。”阿尔弗雷德说着，目光因这决定而显得坚毅。

“而这就是我爱你的原因。”

阿尔弗雷德给了他一个纯洁的吻，“你得去换衣服，我会跟我妈说你很快回来的，我猜这会儿仆人们已经把东西都搬进来的，而且我很肯定其他皇室也都饿了，因为我饿了。”

“亲爱的，你一直都很饿好嘛。”亚瑟笑道，走回了自己的房间，他一直觉得他该把自己的东西一股脑儿的打包去阿尔弗雷德的房间，但他一直没能抽出时间，他太忙了。

在他就快走进房间的时候，突然有只手搭到了他的背上，然后又滑到他的腰，另一只也搭到了他的腰侧。

阿尔弗雷德为什么会在这儿？

“阿尔弗雷德，我以为你回……”

“啊哦……所以说小阿尔现在在和男仆调情吗，不过有你这样的屁股，我可不会怪他。”*

*：fool around with

这绝对不是阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟转身，看见了一个做方块国打扮的金发男子，满身橙色，大概是个男仆或者类似的什么身份，金色的胡子打理的十分完美。

“我原谅你，不管你是谁，但是我可一点儿都不受用。而且我觉得王子干什么都不关你的事。”

“哦，但是我可知道他的所有情史，那些人都很可爱，不过我听说他现在订婚了。但是你瞧，我现在就爱上了他的某个情人，而且或许你也会爱上我的不是嘛。那样你就能把王子留给他的未婚夫了。”

上天保佑，他到底在胡说些什么，他就是阿尔弗雷德的未婚——哦。他现在浑身是酒，看起来绝对不像个皇室成员，所以这个男仆是把他当仆人了吗？

亚瑟张嘴想要说话，但那个法兰西人却打断了他，他还把手又贴回了他的背上，甚至比先前还低！

“我想我们该在天黑前接……”

“啪——”

“你他妈到底以为你是谁，又以为我是谁！”

“天啊！那会留印的你知道！等等，你带着戒……”*

*：原文含法语

就在这位陌生人看见亚瑟的订婚戒指的同一时间，亚瑟也看见了他外套上金色的“K”字标志。

所以，这是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，方块国王，刚刚还被他照脸甩了一巴掌。

他们俩在同一时间开始了道歉，原因却大相径庭。

“我，我很抱歉，亚瑟法师，我一直不知道你长什么样，而且你的衬衣……整个都脏了，我以为你是个男仆。”

“我也以为你是男仆。”

“为什么？”

“你的衣服太浮夸了。”亚瑟觉得自己没必要再道歉了，而且他这会儿气的厉害。

方块国王看起来也怒了，“太直白了——你还真是典型的英格兰人。”

他俩互相瞪视了一会儿，亚瑟几乎是立刻就讨厌上这个人了，这事儿他绝对记好久，这可能会影响他回头跟方块国的会面的。

“现在我要去换衣服了，当我回来的时候我希望不要再看到你了。刚刚什么都没发生，而且你也同意，因为如果阿尔弗雷德或者国王发现的话你可不会高兴的。”

他说完，转身就往屋里走去。

“等等！”

“嗯？”

“我的提议依然有效——我们应该在天黑前——”

“砰——”

 

晚餐的气氛相当热烈，不过人们都不约而同的忽视了弗朗西斯国王脸上的巴掌印。亚瑟听过听过关于他的传闻，说他感情丰富，而且并不真的忠于一夫一妻制云云，但是这些都太疯狂了，所以即使这让他有点儿困扰，他还是发觉自己最好无视对方的存在。

不过，当阿尔弗雷德牵着他的手细细摩梭的时候，他依然十分乐在其中。

谈话渐渐变得愈发有趣，他们都收到了梅花国的来信，梅花国的新王，伊万•布拉金斯基，也就是那个疯子国王的儿子，有流言说他跟他父亲完全是两种疯法，礼貌的谢绝了晚餐的邀约，不过他在信中称他拒绝是因为他正试着去修正他父亲的一些行事方法，并且愿意接受探讨。他还提议说要在一年内与黑桃国会面，很可能是在方块国与红心国的见证之下，然后一同确立一个真正的，可以让四大王国“求同存异，共建邦交。”的和平协定。

皇室成员目前正在起草答复，他们同意了他的建议，他们也想看看这个协议究竟会带来些什么，但是他们没有承诺任何东西。

如果它起效的话，四大王国有可能创造出数百年的和平。

所有的一切都振奋人心。

 

另外两国的皇室要在黑桃国逗留数日，所以每个人都不急着离开餐桌。

而当亚瑟想离开的时候，他注意到弗朗西斯国王正以一种自认性感的方式冲他眨眼，他还做了个亲亲的表情。当然，没有其他人看到。

“阿尔弗雷德，我有点累了，我们今晚能早点回去休息吗？”亚瑟说道，尽管他知道自己听起来一点都不累，事实上，他正精力充沛。

阿尔弗雷德笑了，带着一点点得意的味道，紧跟着就把他拉出了餐厅，离开之前，亚瑟还没忘瞪那个法兰西出身的国王一眼。

现在回想起来，他大概算是利用了自己的未婚夫，不过阿尔弗雷德显然没有怨言。


	21. 第二十章

在这周过完之前，其他两国的皇室一直留在宫中，而亚瑟也不得不确保自己的礼节一直处于完美状态，即使是在面对那个皇家变态狂弗朗西斯的时候也是如此。他从中了解到各国皇室都是如何处事，不断的保持着学习。

同时他也很高兴他们会对他会谈上的建议作出回应，在会谈的时候，他们都很尊重他。

自从他跟阿尔弗雷德订婚以来，这是他第一次觉得自己能够胜任黑桃王后一职。

随着时间的流逝，各国皇室开始准备离开，菊王后给亚瑟留了一本书，保证说下次见面的时候再聊。路德维西国王一如既往的坚忍寡言，只是冲他点了点头，阿尔弗雷德说这是好事儿。而费里西安诺自然亲吻了他的双颊，用一口流利的意大利语和他道了别。亚瑟微笑着目送他们离开，甚至有些期待他们的再度造访。

而对方块国的离去亚瑟可一点儿都不感到悲伤，莉莉王后在整个行程中几乎就没说过话，不过她确实和亚瑟一道喝了很多茶，就这一点而言，亚瑟真的很喜欢她的造访。瓦修骑士似乎在让方块国保持中立立场方面异常激进，还很容易生气。他对年轻的莉莉的保护欲也有点儿过度，对所有和她单独待在一块儿的人都持怀疑态度。

再有就是弗朗西斯国王，他是打定主意要把亚瑟弄上床了，那些举动都可以称得上荒唐——亚瑟以前也拒绝过别人，但是那个法兰西人异常执着于亲他碰他奚落他，于是一段时间之后亚瑟甚至都不在乎了，那实在是太烦人了。

他只是不想阿尔弗雷德知道而已，亚瑟想当肯定王子的一记重拳绝对会影响两国关系。

所以当弗朗西斯在留下最后一个令他不适的拥抱并离开之后，亚瑟整个儿松了一口气。

 

待到各国皇室最终离开，宫中的一切终于又重回了正轨……好吧，尽可能的，重回了正轨。

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德基本上把他们在这个夏天里剩下的时间尽数献给了黑桃国的国务，亚瑟一天到晚忙于内务——现在他终于明了，要维持一座宫殿的日常运转真的相当，相当的困难。而且时不时的，他还会被王后叫去商谈些内政方面的细节。

而当他被各种诸如土地纠纷和代表选择一类的黑桃国内政缠得脱不开身的时候，他也同样注意到了他未婚夫的忙碌。阿尔弗雷德在宫殿周围一直有工作要做，他得和武装部队的首领们一起负责骑士们的训练，他得藏进城区观察人们的生活水平，时不时的，他还得为他的父亲跑点儿皇家差。

而现在，他的工作量大概翻了十倍。他对骑士和士兵们的权责范围扩大了，还得负责组织战后的清理工作，此外，由于战时的动乱，城中的犯罪数量有所增加，这也是他不得不去处理的问题……事实上，在亚瑟看来，他的未婚夫差不多得做掉这世界上的所有事情。

亚瑟的手里多少还有点空闲时间，但是在日子慢慢往秋天流逝的时候，他几乎都见不到阿尔弗雷德影子。有时候他甚至会在王子那张过于巨大的床上独自睡去，但当他醒来的时候阿尔弗雷德总会在他身旁，衣衫完整，神志清醒的准备着迎接又一个漫长的白日。

又有时，阿尔弗雷德会在黎明时分把他摇醒，只有那会儿他们才来得及做爱，但那并非浪费时间，而是为了在订婚后也保持一定程度的亲密，再然后他就会出门，甚至不够亚瑟同他吻别。

还有时，他们数日见不上面，那双曾经明亮如天的蓝眼睛几乎就要被倦怠的灰取代。阿尔弗雷德简直累的要死——这让亚瑟直觉有什么不对，为什么阿尔弗雷德现在就得做这么多，国王都在干些什么？

他们已经步入收获的季节了，四处可见掺着棕红橘三色的落叶，而亚瑟最终意识到了某种至关重要的东西——自打另两国的皇室成员离开之后，他就再也没见过黑桃国王了。

因此这个晚上他一直等到了他精疲力竭的未婚夫回来，而当阿尔弗雷德看见他等在那儿的瞬间，他就直接开口了。

“我真的不想这样讲，但有鉴于自打我们订婚那晚起我们几乎就没再好好说过话，所以，你知道我们的确需要谈谈。”

显然，阿尔弗雷德很清楚的知道亚瑟的意思，因为他明显有事瞒着他，而且还因为他的提议皱了下眉。

“你明白的，阿尔弗雷德，你不可能永远瞒着我，终有一天我们会是国王和王后，要是你都不告诉我到底出了什么问题的话我们怎么可能成事呢？”

他叹了口气，“我知道，我明白的亚瑟，我也知道你是对的——终有一天，我们会是国王和王后。”

他顿住了。

“只是……那会比你想象的快很多。”他的声音里有种亚瑟难以描摹的沉重，眼中则带着黏质的哀伤，他想开口说点什么，却被王子打断了。

“或许我直接带你看一眼会更好。”

于是，午夜时分，阿尔弗雷德引着亚瑟爬过蜿蜒曲折的大理石台阶，来到了国王所居住的尖塔。

 

当阿尔弗雷德推开那扇精致的门时，亚瑟根本无法想象到底发生了什么，但不管怎样，都不该是他眼前的这个。

弗德里克国王躺在他的床上，那张床大到亚瑟前所未见，他大睁着的眼睛没有焦点，就好像他早已目盲。他的额头布满汗珠，密密匝匝的，就好像他正因寒冷而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

而最糟的还是他的胳膊，他那条被梅花国王打伤的右臂，那道伤一直都没有痊愈。相反，那道伤看起来糟透了，感染的程度异常严重，那正在剥夺他的生命。

“是毒药，梅花国王用的是一把毒剑。”阿尔弗雷德的嗓音因为激动而显得嘶哑，就好像这是他第一次将之高声说出。

而亚瑟什么都没说，眼下他甚至无法思考。

阿尔弗雷德继续开口，尽管现在每说一句都是对他的伤害，“他已经没有反应了，既看不见也听不见，还会犯癫痫，我们甚至不知道他到底中毒多久了……”

“哦亲爱的，你没必要再说了，我明白的。”那一刻他做好了一切准备，不管是做什么事，说什么话，只要能安慰到阿尔弗雷德他都会去做，但是阿尔弗雷德依然在原地站的挺拔，他拒绝示弱。

这一刻甚至比战争更为艰难，事实上它比所有的一切都更为艰难，但也正是在一刻，阿尔弗雷德第一次看起来宛如一位国王。

 

在明白了这一切之后，亚瑟对他的未婚夫充满了敬意，他独自承担了一切，一个人做了那么多，但是却从未显现过一丝一毫的难过、恐惧或悲伤。

他是如此的矢志不移，永不言弃，他是真的，真的相信只要他的父亲在世一日，他就不能——不会放弃。

但是最终，他的希望还是落空了，弗德里克国王没有活过这个星期。

阿尔弗雷德最终崩溃了。


	22. 第二十一章

亚瑟的梦魇气势汹汹的卷土重来，不知为何，它们总是在他最不安的时候找上门来。光之法师曾经警告他说黑魔法的影响永远不会消失，它们会在他有麻烦的时候再缠上他。只是这一回他的梦魇不再是满地的鲜血和梅花国的士兵，这一回，他的梦魇全都关乎他的爱人。其中最糟的一个大约是阿尔弗雷德的死亡，它真实的仿佛一个预言，他看见阿尔弗雷德的尸体，毫无生气，冰冷冷的躺在地面上。亚瑟还在梦里看到了自己，满是恐惧、愤怒和悔恨。诸神保佑，那是他杀了阿尔弗雷德的意思吗？而每当梦中的那个亚瑟尖叫起来的时候，那些场景就会快速更迭。

“就好像我曾经爱过你似的，你，和你那怪里怪气，令人作呕的魔法。你就是个怪胎，我甚至不想念出你的名字——我恶心你，讨厌你，你真的觉得我会和你结婚吗？别逗我笑了，我宁可带走戴恩女爵也不要你，滚回家去吧，浪货，谁会想要你？”

梦中的阿尔弗雷德吐出的话语冰冷如刀，直接刺伤了他的大脑和心，于是很突然的，亚瑟被惊醒了。恶心感开始上涌，他能感到眼泪正不受控制的往外流。尽管当阿尔弗雷德感到他的动作的时候依然紧紧的搂住了他，但是在有些东西面前饶是现实也无能为力——不管它们有多不合逻辑。亚瑟下了床，走到了不远处的椅子边上，把手覆在脸上。

阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟下床后留下的凹陷惹慌了，他也跟着走到了亚瑟的椅子边上——那是他很久以前给它起的名字了，亚瑟以前经常在那里看他的书和信件——从背后抱住了他。

他低声道，“你知道，每次你下床的时候我都知道，我可不觉得现在我还能在你不在我身边的时候睡着，所以到底怎么了，甜心。”

亚瑟因为‘甜心’这词儿瞪了他一眼，但他要把关于这个的意见留到以后再说。

“我……没什么事，亲爱的，一切都好。”说实话，他不太好，但他不想让阿尔弗雷德觉得他有义务安慰他，现在需要安慰的是阿尔弗雷德。

“你是又做恶梦了吗？”

他叹了口气，“是的。”

阿尔弗雷德绕到了椅子前边，在他面前跪下，双手搭上亚瑟的肩膀，“亚瑟，我知道你想做些什么，但是求求你别，你不能因为你觉得别人状态很糟就忽视自己。你知道这些梦会对你造成什么影响的，难道你觉得我能在无视你因我而痛苦之后还没事人一样的原谅自己吗？我们可以互帮互助的。”

亚瑟很轻很轻的笑了一下，“可是我觉得……”

“这不就是婚姻的意义吗？”

“哦，别傻了，婚姻的意义在于生小孩和争吵，以及间歇性的做爱。”

阿尔弗雷德没忍住他的笑容。“好吧，起码我们已经做到一点了。”他说着，吻了吻亚瑟的脸颊。“现在，和我说说你的梦吧，拜托了。”

随着一声叹息，亚瑟开口了。

 

当然，阿尔弗雷德远比亚瑟更需要帮助。

亚瑟从没想过他也会目睹阿尔弗雷德这般坚强的人哭泣，他知道王子，现在是国王——也会有脆弱的时候，但是那种时候都非常少见，而更糟的是，他不知道做些什么才能缓解他的悲伤。

当然，阿尔弗雷德压力是如此之大，这在他们的意料之中。那些压力并非来源于他的位置，而是散布于他的整个人生，从现在起他不被容许犯下任何错误，他也不被容许作出失败的探索或者选择。黑桃国还在重建阶段，如果国王缺席的话，一切都很可能失去控制。

于是，所有的一切都改变了。现在亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德已经不急于结婚了，他们只想巩固好现有的婚约。现在他们必须得匆匆忙忙的适应好一切，亚瑟本以为他们会在加冕礼之前结婚，但现在两者却会同时举行。他不知道他们要怎样才能同时适应婚后生活和统治权，而且还会有个孩子牵涉其中——他还没准备好。

但是尽管他也紧张的要命，但他还是试图安慰自己的未婚夫，所有人的情绪都很低落。亚瑟甚至能从是王耀骑士那样冷静自持的男人脸上看出他意图隐藏起来的悲伤——王耀在弗德里克即位不久后就接过了骑士一职，他们几乎是一起摸索着如何执政。

而尽管王后从未与国王相恋，但是他们的孩子使得他们深深的关爱着彼此，他们互为最亲密的友人。而这也是为什么王后会如此支持他和阿尔弗雷德的恋情——她从未有过坠入爱河的机会。但是即使如此她也还是为这个曾为她另一半的男人感到悲伤，无论顺境逆境，他都是她永恒的伴侣。

但是阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德整个崩溃了。他不愿意谈论这事，但亚瑟能看得出他的情绪完全就是一团糟。那个人打过他，冲他又喊又叫还经常虐待他，但是那个人却也是他的国王，更教会了他如何去当一个国王，如何在这王权世界中取得成功。但最重要的是，那是他的父亲，那是他最终看到了他的成功，并且头一回告诉他他为他而感到骄傲的父亲啊。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己该怎么去想，而亚瑟也无法替他思考。他只能告诉他一切都会好的，只能在他抽泣的时候紧紧的搂住他，让他在他的怀里颤抖。他只能眼睁睁的去看，去记——不论这位国王到底有大的权力和力量，他也才只有十九。他甚至还算不上成年，但是即使如此，他依然需要尽快加冕。

一切都太超过了。

 

不过最终，阿尔弗雷德还是准备好开口了。尽管一片混乱，尽管满脸泪水，但他还是全都说出来了。他无法相信他的父亲已经死了，就像孩子们总觉得他们的父母是永生的一样。他从不觉得他的父亲会在别人手底下受伤，更别说是被杀了。

“骑士应当不畏生死你知道，但我真的很好奇他到底有没有怕过，既看不见，也-也听不听，他-他宁可死也不会愿意虚弱成那样，而我什么都做不了亚瑟，什么都做不了。我就只能坐在那儿看着他……一点点消逝。我怎么当的了一个优秀的国王呢，我的思考方式和他都不一样，我不——”

他艰难的想要说些什么，而亚瑟终于插话了。

“不要说‘你不’什么，把注意力集中在你自己身上阿尔弗雷德，那才是最重要的，你不必辜负你的父亲，他是个伟人，更是个优秀的国王，但是……我们都有成为伟人的潜力，阿尔弗雷德。即使你的思考方式和你的父亲不一样，你也能做到他永远无法做到的事情，而且你对此一清二楚。”

阿尔弗雷德看上去满眼怀疑，他身上的自信全都不见了，这真是令人心碎的景象。

“你会成为一个伟大的国王的，虽然可能明天不是，一年内也不会是，但是你最终会是的。我跟你保证，你会为人铭记，他们会把你的名字送上星空的阿尔弗雷德，那不就是你一直想要的吗？”

很早以前亚瑟就想清楚了这点，当阿尔弗雷德还是个小男孩儿的时候，他仰望星空是因为人们总以神明的名字为星座冠名。所有的名人都会在夜空齐聚，一如那些为世界做出了杰出贡献的古英雄。因为他们在凡俗生活中的努力，诸神将他们铭刻于星辰之间，以此许给他们永恒的闪耀。而那就是阿尔弗雷德想要的，他想为人铭记。

王子垂下了眼，很长时间他都没有再看亚瑟，而当他重新抬头转向他的时候，他已经又在微笑了，这是第一次，这个微笑仿佛会持续到永远。

“不亚瑟，他们会把我们的名字，一起送上星空。”

从那一刻起，万物复苏。

 

当王都开始下雪，白色的雪片覆满大地的时候，阿尔弗雷德正式发表了他的演说，而亚瑟觉得，幸好安东尼奥站他旁边，不然整个演讲过程里他都会冷的直打哆嗦。

在王子即位之前，对全体人民发表演说是个惯例，而这就是为什么他们走下了皇宫所在的高山走进了市区，而如果他们就此一路向南，他们还能看见这城市最为出名的市集与港湾。中心广场是专门为了这类演说而建的，配有足以俯瞰人群的高台，现在这广场里集中了成千上万的人，每一个都为聆听阿尔弗雷德的演说而来。

终于，阿尔弗雷德开口了。

“首先，我要在此感谢诸位今天的到场，在过去的几周里，世界失去了一位伟人，而我们，失去了一位伟大的国王，而我，失去了我的父亲。”

在这里他轻轻停顿了一下，“弗德里克国王是一位政治与军事的天才，这么多年来，他也始终如一的心系人民。事实上，在我所活过的岁月里，我从未觉得我是他唯一的孩子——我的兄弟姐妹们成千上万，而他却未有任何偏倚。一直以来，我的家族都视我们黑桃国公民的身份重于其他，我们与你们同在。而我也希望你们能感受到这点。我知道，要想重建这个国度在战争中失去的东西需要时间，我也知道这个冬天我们必须适应好收支的调整。因此，我为你们的坚忍与信任而鼓掌。”

“在这个王国之外，总有心怀仇恨的人想要不公与战火。但我现在就会向你们做出承诺——我永远都不会让他们获胜，他们也不可能获胜，因为站在这儿支持我的你们是世上最伟大的人民，是你们帮助我落下每一个脚印。我们的国家是如此伟大——坚韧不拔，发展不息，创新不断——而且全都是为了让这世界更好。正如那些古老到几乎要被遗忘的传说，黑桃国将永远为了正义与善意而战，而只要我们继续如此，就终会为诸神铭记。”

他又一次停顿了一下。

“最近，有人和我说我终将为人铭记，那让我对很多的事的感觉都好了很多，但他说的并不全对。”

亚瑟抬起头望向他的未婚夫，他想说些什么？

“我从没做下任何值得铭记的事情，起码现在还没有，也许今后也不会，但是你们有。你们，作为一个国家，一个王国，一个整体。你们是我有幸见到的最为强大而惊艳的人民。我为你们感到骄傲，正如我的父亲一般，正如他曾经所说，‘我们是黑桃王国，我们将被永远铭记。’，而无论今时还是往后，我都愿永远以此为傲。所以现在，在我即将退场的时刻，我想告诉你们：我们会一起被刻入群星。”

他的演说结束了。

阿尔弗雷德走下了讲台，带着些许犹疑的看向亚瑟。

但是在他开口之前，一个男人开始鼓起掌来，然后第二个，第三个，然后是一位衣着褴褛的妇女和她的孩子，他们鼓的那么疯，那么厉害，就好像用上了全身的力气，那庞大的听众群开始了漫无目的的欢呼，为他们未来的国王疯狂鼓掌。

接着他们开始高呼：

“国王万岁！”

“黑桃万岁！”

“黑桃万岁！”

“黑桃万岁！”

“国王万岁！”

几个月来，阿尔弗雷德终于真心实意的高兴了起来。


	23. 第二十二章

整个御座厅都按加冕礼的要求华贵的装饰了起来，白色的大理石柱上悬着蓝色的天鹅绒布，地毯也换成了带有皇家蓝纹的样式。阳光透过彩色的花窗装点了整个房间，每一种颜色都闪烁着虹彩般欢腾的光泽。

每一张桌子上都装饰了代表黑桃国的蓝、紫、金色鲜花，国徽随处可见，今天，欢庆的舞台已经备下。

当然了，亚瑟并不在御座厅里，这会儿还不在。他跟阿尔弗雷德被隔开了，或者说的再精确点，他跟所有人都被隔开了。这几个小时里他唯一能见的就只有王耀，而他身上的紧绷感可一点都没缓解他的紧张。

他就要结婚了，那会是他们的加冕礼，而且他就要结婚了。

老天啊。

王耀现在的不安是有原因的，御座厅里现在肯定有一百来人，而之后还会有更多的客人到访，而骑士通常会在王后的协助下组织这类活动。不过幸运的是，阿尔弗雷德的母亲想要帮忙，所以亚瑟才得以留在这里，做做白日梦，然后继续他的担忧和恐慌。

深呼吸。

王耀回到了亚瑟待的房间，那是御座厅之后的一个小单间。

“王子就要进来了，时间差不多了亚瑟。”

他的脸色一定苍白的要死，因为王耀又道，“你能做到的，亚瑟。”

王耀把亚瑟推到门前，而当喇叭声响起的时候，他开始沿着那条漫长的蓝色地毯向阿尔弗雷德走去，走向御座，与他的余生。在这一刻，他的眼中只有阿尔弗雷德。

他穿着一件崭新的长外套，颜色正是皇家标志性的蓝，上面印着黑桃国的国徽，外套之下，他穿了件海军蓝的军装背心，上面挂着他所有的勋章。他棕色的裤脚恰到好处的卷起，而黑色的鞋子则如同阳光般闪耀。他的头顶戴着一顶王冠，头一次看起来并未感到不适。或许现在就是他该换一顶新的的时候了。

当他沿着过道走下去的时候，过去几年发生的一切在他的脑海里盘旋着，他不断得在心中默念自己有多幸运，这一切又有多来之不易。千头万绪同一时间涌上心头，而当他最终走到阿尔弗雷德面前时，王子伸手，抹去了他眼下的泪珠。

“我爱你。”他低语道，而后王耀就宣布了仪式开始，亚瑟没来得及回应。

整个仪式上有一大堆需要他重复的话语和动作，而在最后的仪式前，按照传统，他们开始为诸神静默，无声祷告。

——上一回，我曾祈祷过永恒的幸福快乐，而现在我在这里，已然获得了我的快乐。但是这次我不再祈祷这些，这次我祈祷他的幸福。直到我临终的那天，他的幸福将永远能令我快乐。

“在我们和诸神的见证之下，阿尔弗雷德•弗德里克•琼斯，阿尔弗雷德一世，黑桃国的战争英雄，你是否愿意让这个男人成为你的丈夫，你的王后，你的伴侣？”*

*：First of Your Name

“我愿意。”

“还有你，亚瑟•柯克兰，风暴法师，亚瑟三世，你是否愿意让这个男人成为你的丈夫，你的国王，你的伴侣？”*

*：Third of Your Name

“我愿意。”

“那么，以黑桃王国与诸位神明所赐予我的权利，我宣布你们，王子与王国法师在此结为夫妻，从此时此地此刻，直到死亡来临的那天。”

阿尔弗雷德将一枚新的戒指戴到了他的手上，与他们的订婚戒指完美相连，尺寸合宜。而亚瑟也给阿尔弗雷德带上了戒指，那是一枚镶着蓝宝石的简单金戒，和他自己的一模一样。

接下来他们凑近亲吻，在世界与神明面前签下了永生相伴的契约。

现在他们结婚了，天啊，他们真的结婚了。

但仪式还没有结束。

阿尔弗雷德和王耀走上铺着钴蓝色地毯的台阶，走向那一对黄金的御座，王子在御座前跪下身去，等待着对话的开始。

“你，黑桃国的王子阿尔弗雷德，是王位的合法继承人吗？”

“我是。”

“你是否愿意发誓永远保护你的人民，尊重他们的意愿，并代表他们行事？”

“我庄严宣誓我会如此。”

王耀摘下了他头顶的王冠，将之安放在软枕之上，然后转而拿起一顶新的，国王的王冠，他将这顶王冠戴在了他的头上。

“现在，站起来吧，不仅是作为一个人，而是作为阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，黑桃国王。”

慢慢的，阿尔弗雷德站了起来，他转身，面向那群望着他的人们，表情无比严肃。

“那么阿尔弗雷德国王陛下，您是否已经挑选了王后？”

“王耀骑士，我已经选择了亚瑟•柯克兰，王国法师中的风暴法师，作为我的王后。”

老天老天老天。

“很好，那么以皇室的名义，请风暴法师亚瑟•柯克兰走上前来。”

亚瑟慢慢的走上了台阶，然后在王耀和阿尔弗雷德的面前跪了下去，在骑士，与国王面前跪了下去。

“你是否愿意发誓永远保护你的人民，尊重他们的意愿，并代表他们行事？”

“我庄严宣誓我会如此。”

“你是否愿意发誓永远支持你的国王，一如他支持你成为他的伴侣与王后那样？”

“我庄严宣誓我会如此。”

王耀转身从阿尔弗雷德母亲的手中接过了亚瑟的王冠，她现在只戴着一顶有黑桃图案装饰的简单金环。

亚瑟闭上了眼，但他依然能感觉到王耀将那顶比阿尔弗雷德笨重的皇冠更为精致的金冠戴到了他的头上。

“现在，站起来吧，不仅是作为一个人，而是作为亚瑟•柯克兰，黑桃王后。”

他缓缓起身，然后转向人群，阿尔弗雷德站在他的身侧，而在观礼的人们当中有他的母亲，也有他的父亲，而且他的父亲是在……笑吗？那真是令人难以置信。此外，他还看见了他的哥哥们，三个全在那儿，还有他的嫂嫂们和他的两个侄子。他们看起来都很骄傲。

王国法师们当然也都来了，安东尼奥，马库斯，托里斯……不远处还有费里西安诺骑士，以及他的新朋友菊王后，当然还有路德维西国王。

他也看见了方块国的皇室，那个变态的弗朗西斯应该是在嘀咕私情一类的事情，莉莉女王看起来尴尬而羞怯，而瓦什骑士则满脸怒容。

人群当中自然还有新的面孔，梅花国的新国王伊万，以及他新任命的王后与骑士，伊丽莎白与罗德里克也都在场。前天晚上他们已经见过面了，阿尔弗雷德和伊万处不太好，但他们确实都想要和平。此外伊丽莎白王后凭借她的剑术故事赢得了阿尔弗雷德的好感，这对他们来说都是好事。

而在亚瑟看清更多之前，阿尔弗雷德就又笑着吻了他一下。

王耀迅速的在人们欢呼之前重新抓回了他们的注意。

“现在，诸位，我正式向你们引荐，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟，黑桃国的国王与王后。”

人群中爆发出了一连串的呼喊、掌声与尖叫，所有的一切都彰显着他们的赞同。

“国王万岁！”

“王后万岁！”

“黑桃万岁！”

然后他们走下了楼梯，加入了这些正因他们的婚礼而欢庆的人们，亚瑟知道自己的情绪又有点儿过于激动了，他甚至能听见窗外隆隆作响的雷声，但他现在一点都不在乎。

因为眼下一切都很完美，所有的事物都在按照既定的轨道前行，都遵从着它们固有的命运——

如钟如表。

 

这时光缝隙间的故事到此便迎来终局。

当蓝与白的国度间那摇摇欲坠的和平最终碎裂，

一位国王死于毒药，一位国王死于痴狂。

留下王子们重建新的世界，使万物重新露出欢颜。

我好奇的朋友啊，我不会让你们等待太久，

我知道你们都向往这著名故事的结局。

而我的命运就是为你们讲述。

这是伟大的阿尔弗雷德国王的故事。

这是黑桃国最著名的，为善与正义而战的国王的故事。

但要是没有他的王后，那么这一切都将是子虚乌有。

因为他们的爱就是希望，因为他们的爱就是未来。

他们做出公平公正的裁决——那正是人民梦寐以求的东西。

他们联合四国，联合黑桃、梅花、方块与红心。

他们共享创新，魔法与艺术，

直到四国最终形同一国。

扑克大陆的黄金时代就此开启。

阿尔弗雷德国王的成功被人赞誉，为他的力量，他的勇气，与他的坚强。

而随着时间的流逝，彼得成为新的国王，

阿尔弗雷德的名字随着诗人的歌曲为人颂唱。

在宇宙间，在天幕上，在星空中，

据说已故的国王会升上天穹。

而亚瑟王后一直就在他左右，

代表恋人的星辰，照耀他们身侧，

在他们的前路上始终闪烁。

在嘀嗒声间向前行动。

因为诸神制造钟表，而希望则是太阳。

一如发条嘀嗒，群星在白日尽处重新落下。

而我希望你能有所感悟，我好奇的朋友。

尽管有诸多不舍，但这就是告别的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又修了好多细节，谢谢你们读完这个故事，直到现在我都很享受创作它的每分每秒。


End file.
